Journey
by rjcelona
Summary: A story that continues the adventures of Lafiel and Jinto. The Prologue contains my updated notes concerning this story.
1. Prologue

**Journey - Prologue**

A Banner of the Stars story

Some notes to Crest of the Stars/Banner of the Star fans. In this story I have made some use of Baronh words. It was a judgment call on my part. The spelling of names is according to the English translation of the novels and mangas released by Tokyopop. I use CofS/BofS as my starting point and everything else follows. I used some on-line translations of BoS4 for ships and characters. I have picked up the story at a point in time after Banner of the Stars III.

Banner of the Stars is copyright Hiroyuki Morioka. English translations of the novels are copyright Tokyopop. The anime adaptation is copyright Bandai. They retain all rights to Banner of the Stars and all characters therein. I also took inspiration (and ideas) from two Fan Fiction authors. First, Ken Wolfe and his stories Evolution and Furlough from . I did take the name of the crew members of the Filcauph from his stories. Second from the site where there is a long multi-chapter story that I used. This story is a work of fan fiction and may not be printed or distributed for profit.

As a writer of Fan Fiction, I am a true amateur. I have never written any type of fiction before. I so loved the story and characters from Hiroyuki Morioka, that I felt I wanted to continue it. Perhaps just for my own enjoyment and thinking of how I would want the story to continue. So forgive the literary quality of this work and realize that it is from someone who enjoyed the original and wanted to share that enjoyment. I will add to this work as often as I can. I do have a life outside of this!

Thank you

Robert

\- Chapter 3 - The commodore - I went a little OC on this one. I did take the idea from another story. I believe it is still in realm of possibilities in the ABH world for this to happen and it allows me the luxury to continue the story as long as I can.

\- Chapter 4 - Incident at Sord 577 - I had to rewrite this and hopefully got Jinto's actions down correctly. I also updated the other chapters and replaced "you fool" with "Baka". It just felt better.

\- Chapter 5 - Reunion - probably the hardest chapter so far. Primarily because it all takes place in Lakfakalle and it is not "action" related. More of trying to get the people set for when Lafiel and Jinto finally leaves the capital.

\- Chapter 6 - Admiral - this also takes place at Lakfakalle. I added characters and situations that I will need later on. Please no comments about the name of the admiral from Ramaj's story to Lafiel. It was the best name that I could think of...and I think appropirate. The next chapter they will be out and travelling through space. If you did not think this story was OC before...it should be now!

-Chapter 7 - Trouble is Brewing - This ended up being longer than I wanted and it caused what I really wanted to do in this chapter to occur in Chapter 8. This chapter took longer to post because I am writing Chapter 8 before I post this chapter. There was some items in #8 that caused changes in this chapter so that it would flow better.

-Chapter 8 - The Secret of Delta Four - The last part is the darkest that I have written (so far). I was almost tempted to change this story to "M" rating but decided against it. My opinion about the United Mankind is obvious here. No apologies. I am a bit late with this because of some illness and hopefully Chapter 9 will not take as long.

-Chapter 9 - Agony and Ecstasy - the longest so far. There is a lime at the end...or at least an attempt at a lime. I am not comfortable doing a lemon scene but this chapter needed something of this nature.


	2. Chapter 1 - Helena of Larkin

**Chapter 1: Helena of Larkin**

As palaces go, on the planet Larkin, it was large. It was 5 stories high and made of the most brilliant white stone that could be quarried. The roof was a slate almost as dark as night. In the moonlight, it made for a striking image…almost ghostly. A square building with turrets at each corner, stone sentinels much like the live sentinels that guarded the front entrance and the gates that surrounded it. Outside of the main city of Canadas, it was situated within the manicure park belonging to the Larkin royal family.

A lone Uusia _(electro-magnetic automobile)_ pulls up to the front gates of the palace. A solitary figure exits the automobile and tells the driver to leave. He will contact him when the time to pick him up approaches. A youthful looking person with big brown eyes and a mop of auburn hair. He hands the guard his documents and identification papers. After a quick glance and talk with the security office, one guard said "Mr. Dorin Ku please follow me". He is let it and follows one of the guards to the front door.

The front doors to the palace are massive. Over 25 feet high and 15 feet wide. Made of the darkest hardwood that exists on the planet. It is to give a visitor a sense of grandeur as they cross into the main entrance hall which was all in white marble. The two walk across the hall to an adjoining reception room. The echo from their footsteps, on the stone floor, is the only noise that can be heard.

He enters the room while the guard remains on the outside. Decorated much like the entrance hall, the floor is made of a white marble. The walls have white marble pilasters which acts as picture frames to the colorful mosaic inserts. Apparently of images from the planet Larkin but he does not have the time to ask. As he approaches the platform at the end of the room, he first sees a young woman seated on a throne. Perhaps slightly younger that he is, she has long wavy white hair and wears an elegant white gown that matches the "whiteness" of the room. Fair skinned and with bright blue eyes that draws him in like a beacon. The effect is mesmerizing. On either side are older men in grey military uniforms. Each with a chest full of medals that indicate either they had performed a courageous act or simply from longevity in the military.

He slowly approaches the throne and hands his papers over to the aide that is standing at the foot of the platform. The aide hands the papers to one of the military men standing next to the young woman. He bows and introduces himself.

'I am Dorin Ku..representative of the government of Martine in the Hyde system. I am here to discuss a diplomatic and trade agreement with the government of Larkin."

The young woman smiles…..a captivating and bewitching smile. She then speaks…

" I am Helena Larkin…first princess of the Larkin family and heir to the throne of Larkin. I am very pleased to have finally met you. These are my advisors" as her hand points to the men on either side.

Each military man then introduces themselves as a chorus of generals and admirals names fill the room.

He then says "I was expecting King Michael but was told that he is no longer with us. You have my deepest condolences for your lost princess. My world and I will both shed tears for this unwanted event."

"That is very much appreciated Mr. Ku. We have not had time to properly grieve for what has transpired"

"If there is anything I can do, I am at your service Princess".

Her smile becomes a bit devilish….her blues eyes look intently at this man….the hair on the back of his neck stiffens. The Princess likes what she sees…..maybe a bit too much.

"Mr. Ku", the princess starts, "You will join my advisors and me for dinner where we can begin our discussion. After all, no major decision on Larkin can be made unless we have a chance to sit together and break bread."

"My pleasure your Highness".

Princess Helena, guest and all of the advisors leave the reception room for the main state dining room. His arm is offered to the princess and she accepts. She pulls him a bit closer than what would be expected between a royal princess and a planet's visiting representative. That is how they proceed to the dining room.

The state dining room is decorated in a similar manner as the other rooms. White stone floors and white stone pilasters on the wall. The mosaic inserts show colorful images of the various wild creatures that exist on Larkin. The only thing that is going through his mind is that "they certainly like white around here!".

Dinner is an extravagant affair. The princess is seated at the head of the table with the Martine representative on her right and Army chief-of-staff Conner on her left. The other advisors fill out the rest of the seats. Dinner consisted of an eight course meal. Expertly prepared and delicious…what one would expect from royalty.

The conversation did not deal with business but with learning about Martine and the Hyde system. He goes into detail about the history of the Hyde system and Martine. The exotic forest, the cities and the economy of the planet. He went into great detail about the relationship between the planet and the Abh empire and the agreement with Count Hyde. He sensed that the advisors were trying to test him.

The princess, on the other hand, asked more personal questions. Family…siblings…any children…..

He wasn't sure which conversation made him more uncomfortable.

After dinner, the princess announced that her guest would remain at the palace and take up the guest quarters on the third floor, so that the next day discussions can be started early and in earnest. Before he could argue the point, he saw his bags being brought in and taken to one of the upper floors. The palace must have sent someone to get them he thought. The advisors left the palace to return to their own residences.

"Oh boy!", he said to himself…and not in a good way.

The guest quarters were decorated completely opposite of the main floor. Wooden floors with inlays..deep rugs and tapestries on the wall. All in dark and subdued colors. It gave the rooms a warm, cozy and intimate feeling…not what he wanted right now.

After settling down he notices that one of the wall tapestries had been pulled to the side and there was an open door. Knowing that he had to investigate….he looked in and saw a much larger bedroom suite. Appointed like the room he was in but it was definitely with a female's touch. At the far end of the room was a small couch…okay a love seat….and sitting there, waiting for him, was the princess.

No longer in the white formal dress but in a long powder blue silk nightgown, she sat on the love seat with that same devilish smile and captivating look in her eyes.

"Please come over here and sit next to me Mr. Ku. We need to continue our discussion." said the princess.

Hesitantly he walked across the room and sat next to her.

"Do not worry", she said, "we will not be interrupted". Was that supposed to make him feel relaxed?

She moved closer…if that was at all possible.

She puts her hand on his leg and he almost jumps off the love seat. She slowly rubs her cheek against his and gently whispers in his ear…"are you with the Labule _(Star Forces)?"_

His eyes open wide…all hesitation is gone. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a data crystal. Places it in her hand…and it glows green. It was encrypted to react to the DNA of members of the Larkin royal family.

He smiles and said " **SCORE**! Sorry I played too many minchiu matches when I was younger!"

He continues "yes I am with the Labule and I am here to take you to your father…do you want to come with me?"

"My father's alive?!"

He nodded yes.

"My sister and brother?!"

Again another nod.

This time she had a big…wide and beautiful smile. She gives him an overpowering hug and then commands the lights to turn off…..they were in darkness. Except for the light reflected off the moon Karas, which was high in the night sky and shone through the open windows into the princess's room.

* * *

The planetary system is called Zeppa. It was a variation of the name of the space ship that brought the original settlers to this system, Zeppelin. An odd name for a space ship but in line with the personality of its first captain, Stefan Larkin. He was a military and organizational genius on old Earth and also considered eccentric. He was able to get command of a new colony spaceship to explore, find and colonize a system. Named the Zeppelin, since he was fascinated with that mode of transportation, she had left earth with almost 5,000 people. They all with different talents and experiences but with the desire to go somewhere new and follow the captain.

They came upon a system with seven planets. The third planet was habitable but not inhabited…an Eden. It was then decided that this would be their new home. The planet was called Larkin in honor of their first captain. His descendant's inherited Stefan Larkin's abilities and helped the settlers in their first years. The original encampment was called Canadas after the first doctor that took care of the crew and passengers during the long trip. The original 5,000 had, by then, increased to 7,000. Canadas eventually became the capital of the planet and of the entire system.

Within two generations, the Larkin family was unanimously declared permanent rulers of the system. Within four generations, the family was made a royal house on the planet, with the support and approval of the citizens of the planet. It was a unique relationship between sovereign and citizen. With the exception of the building of several palaces, the Larkin family made it a requirement that members of the royal family would be integrated within the society. Their children went to the same schools as all of the other children on the planet. Members of the royal family worked in all aspects of the society. There was never a job that was considered too menial for them or anyone else. It was a conscience effort to learn from the past and not repeat the past problems with a monarchy.

In the Larkin year of 1023 (Abh Imperial year of 840), an Abh fleet appeared in the Zeppa system. They found a technically advanced society on Larkin with a population of about 50 million. There was extensive metal mining and processing facilities on the 5th and 6th planets. Orbital defensive satellites surrounded Larkin and a military base was on Karas, the only moon that orbited the planet. The Abh admiral thought this would be easy. Before he realized it, the Abh were in trouble. Ten of his ships were severely damaged and the defensive shields around the planets repelled anything that the Abh could throw at them.

The Larkin government then saved the reputation of the Abh admiral. They offered to negotiate a trade agreement. Since the Larkins did not desire to have any inter-stellar space ships, there was not going to be any conflict with the Abh over this. A trading fleet would come to Larkin several times a year and in exchange for the raw materials that the Frybar needed for shipbuilding, Larkin would receive medical and other goods that were not available in the system. Also, the Zeppa system would retain complete independence but could call on the Labule for assistance. The Labule was allowed to use the Larkin system as an R&R and repair destination. To seal the deal, the Larkins repaired the damaged ships at their Karas base and mended the wounded Abhs. The empire accepted the agreement and for over 100 years a steady trade between the two existed. The Abh were merchants after all.

With the war against the Abh going badly, the triple Alliance wanted to disrupt the raw materials going to build the Abh fleet. Using several members of Larkin's military leadership, an attempt was made to remove the king and use one of his children as a figurehead. What the coup leaders did not realize was that the assassination attempt was discovered and the King, with his other two children, were now on the Filcauph. The honored guests of kilo-commander Abriel and the First Devastator squadron. That the eldest daughter, Helena, had thought her family dead and was trying to govern as best she knew.

Suddenly all that changed with her visitor…..

* * *

" _My father's alive?!"_

 _He nodded yes._

" _My sister and brother?!"_

 _Again another nod._

 _This time she had a big…wide and beautiful smile_. _She gives him an overpowering hug and then commands the lights to turn off…..they were in darkness. Except for the light reflected off the moon Karas, which was high in the night sky and shone through the open windows into the princess's room._

The princess jumped off the love seat and went to an adjoining room. All he heard was the rustling of clothing. Not waiting for any explanations…he quickly dropped his pants. There strapped to the inside of his leg was a Kreuno _(communication wrist device)_. He pulls off the tape that held it against his leg….and out of his mouth comes " **Kuu rin map ath tang kip**!"

Then thought to himself that at least he now knows to how curse properly. The Kreuno went on his left hand and activated. Suddenly a voice on the other end said "Commander, this is Gurinshia…is everything OK?"

"Everything is going according to plan….please stand by".

He turned around and there was the princess wide eyed and staring at him….in his underwear with his pants by his ankles!

"Well….if you want me to escape with you, please put your pants back on!"

The comm. link on the Kreuno was still active and a laugh was heard. Trying to control herself, Gurinshia said "Commander Linn….Yes please put your pants back on and I really don't want to see those pasty white legs of yours!"

Helena just stood there with a confused look and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Hecto-Commander Linn of the First Devastator squadron of the First Abh space fleet. I am happy to be of service to you and your family".

"And…..?"

"And what?"

"What other name do you use? Outside of the Labule."

Hesitantly he said "Linn Syun-Rock Dreu Haider", the title that he has never really been comfortable with.

"No, that is not what I am asking. Although it is nice to know that you are a Count. I am Helena and you are…..?"

Taking a deep breath he said "Jinto"

"If you do not mind, I would like to call you Jinto. Please call me Helena". It was Déjà-vu for him.

From the still open comm. link came "Jeeeze….. what is it with you and princesses? Now that we know who we are….can we get out of here! I've got a hot date on the ship tomorrow!"

"Gurinshia, you need a cold shower! Give me a minute and I will be by one of the open windows".

"Yes sir…my dear Count" she said in a sarcastic tone "and cold showers do not work for me!".

Trying to regain control, Jinto manages to get his pants back on. He sees that Helena is in a khaki colored pants and top. Brown boots that stop at the knee. She looks ready to escape, with one exception.

"Helena, would you have a scarf that you could cover your head with? That white hair might stand out too much as we are trying to sneak out of here.

"I can see what I have".

Then a different voice comes on his Kreuno , "well you could always try some hair dye!" Laughter is heard in the background.

"Thank you Lafiel. You just need to pile it on! You know I would like us to get to the Filcauph without anyone getting shot! Especially me! Is that too much to ask?" Lafiel would never let him forget what he made her do at Clasbul. Color her blue hair and wear that embarrassing dress. He would always point out some of the things she tried to do...like thinking about attacking three United Mankind warships with an unarmed shuttle. It was almost a contest between the two of them.

Gurinshia, is the fiber spindle ready to be used?"

"Whenever you are ready Commander Linn".

The fiber spindle was similar to the one that Jinto and Lafiel has used on Clasbul. It looked like a stick with a carbon crystal fiber spooled inside of it. There was a mechanical grappling hook at the end of the fiber. When extracted, it was coated with a resin that would not make the fiber cut your hands. This version had a thicker fiber than the one at Clasbul. The grappling hook could also be launched towards a target.

In this case the target was Jinto. He was standing by one of the windows of the princess's bedroom, on the third floor. Gurinshia had found a tree close to the window outside of the palace wall and in the gardens that made up the surrounding area. This way, she could stay hidden from the patrols.

After the patrol had passed, Gurinshia launched the hook towards the window and it managed to sail into the room. Jinto grabbed it and wedged it between the window frame and the shutter. Gurinshia then launched a sack into the same room. Jinto remove the 2 items from the sack. They were two trolleys with tandem wheels and a handlebar to hang from. The fiber spindle was being converted into a zip line.

With the princess in a head scarf hiding her white hair and the doors to the two bedrooms locked, Jinto was now ready to escape from the palace. Checking for patrols again, Helena was the first to go. With the trolley on the line, she grabbed the handlebars and Jinto pushed her down the line. With a slight decline, she moved without any problems. The Abh even manage to create the wheeled device that made very little noise.

When she arrived at the tree, she turned to Gurinshia and asked "can I do that again? It was great!"

All Gurinshia could do was sigh…."not now your highness, we are in a rush." Jinto attached his trolley and checked for any patrols, came down the line. They scampered down the tree as quickly as they could. The zip line remained because the grappling hook was wedged in the window frame and would not release.

Once on the ground, Jinto turned to the princess saying "Helena, this is Chief Engineer Gurinshia of the Filcauph". Then to his sarcastic associate, "Gurinshia, this is Her Royal Highness, Princess Helena Larkin".

"My honor" Gurinshia bowed. The brown haired chief engineer was tall, athletic and tan. She had spent most of her life by the sea on her home world. She loved the outdoor life. Why she ever joined the Labule is anyone's guess. She spent most of her time on board thinking about being on land...or on the water. How she manage to keep herself tanned was another mystery. She got along well with Jinto. They were almost like siblings. Laid back and easy going, the world around them could be in shambles but they it roll off their backs like rain on a poncho.

"My pleasure and thank you" Helena responded " and may I ask..."

"No..No..No!" interrupted Gurinshia waving her hands in front as if warding off an attacker "just call me Gurinshia or Chief Engineer or even **Hey You** will work."

"very well. Now what do we do?"

"We run" Jinto joined in. So they bolted to the outskirts of the park that surrounded the palace. There was still the possibility that the palace guards would be able to hear any vehicles so the plan was to rendezvous with one more member of the team with the escape bikes. The manicured grounds was more fields of grass with specimen trees scattered about than a manicured garden. It was an attempt to make it look natural but not unkempt. Once outside of the park, it was a bit more dishelmed...dusty...disorganized...

Waiting for them was Pilot Trainee Harbersh. Slim and almost as tall as Jinto, he looked like he was lost. He was a first generation ABH. With electric blue hair and, though you could not see it under his Alpha, the Frosh organ made up his other distinguishable feature. He was nervously looking in every direction. Considering his position as a pilot trainee, this was an important and dangerous assignment for someone so young...almost 19. Jinto liked him because he broke several marksmanship records at the academy . That could be of use! So long as his nerves did not get the better of him.

As much as Jinto would have liked to have Lafiel on this mission, because he trusted her implicitly and her marksmanship was beyond reproach (as she showed at Clasbul), squadron commanders could not be part of a land rescue mission. Lafiel did not particularly liked that Jinto was taking part on another dangerous assignment on a planet. She has never forgotten the Lobnas fiasco and that Jinto almost lost his life when she had to abandon him there. There were successes afterwards but it was what almost happen there that always stayed on her mind.

With Pilot Trainee Harbersh were two motorcycles, helmets and weapons. Of course the first thing that Helena wanted to do was to introduce herself to Harbersh and get his first name. The best the poor pilot trainee could do was to mutter "ummmmm". He was not comfortable near royalty. On the Filcauph, he would purposely try to avoid being in the halls when Lafiel was around. Also preferring to stand in the back of a group...trying to be inconspicuous. An Abh who was not quite sure where he belonged. Another reason why Jinto liked him. It was the way he felt so many years ago...perhaps he still did at times.

All Helena could say was "I am glad to meet you" and let it go at that.

Harbersh handed everyone a holster with a laser pistol and a black helmet. The holster was belted along their waists and each put a helmet over their heads and connected the strap under their chins. They made sure that the communication links, in each helmet, worked. That way they could talk to each other while riding on the bikes. Jinto then called over the helmet mic..."Ekuryua are you there?".

The diminutive commander in an expressionless voice said "Where else would I be?". Jinto could only sigh. Even though he now out-ranked her, he got the impression that it never registered with her. She was a brilliant navigator and a dare-devil flyer. Unfortunately, those flying antics would be while piloting the Filcauph with a full crew. Jinto had made sure that the ship had an adequate supply of small bags and anti-nausea medicine throughout the ship. Just in case. Ekuryua was at a pick-up point in the escape shuttle.

Jinto and Gurinshia mounted the bikes first. Harbersh got on behind Gurinshia. Helena figure it out and got on the bike behind Jinto. He showed her where to put her feet. Harbersh held on to Gurinshia waist. Jinto looked at them and a thought came to his mind..."they seem a bit too comfortable with that". However, he shook his head side to side and tried to concentrate on the mission. When Helena put her hands around his waist...any thoughts he had went out the window. She had her hands low...almost on his hips...and her helmeted head slowly rested on his back. He kept thinking..."concentrate and don't die!".

All of a sudden, the sound of an alarm ringing was heard in the background ! "They know the princess is missing!". Starting the bikes, the two groups headed out across the countryside.


	3. Chapter 2 - Found and Lost

Chapter 2: Found and Lost

The security patrols, at the palace, had not noticed anything out of the ordinary for awhile. There was a constant patrol of two soldiers circling the building. Yet this was not the regular security detail assigned to the royal family. They had been replaced with an army squadron. The security squad were kept in their barracks...a kind of unofficial house arrest. Their commander, Captain Trus, had not seen the princess in over a week and was now extremely angry. Tall, muscular, good looking with short black hair, he could pass as a poster boy for a military recruitment poster. He took his assignment seriously and his duty was to protect Princess Helena at all costs. Since the "death" of the king, he had not been able to do anything. Just stay confined to the barracks. General Conner had taken over responsibility for security.

It was during one of the patrols around the palace that the escape was discovered. One of the soldiers had stopped near the princess' window. He had gazed upwards and a look of confusion overtook his face. He just stood there trying to figure out what he was looking at. His partner noticed and ask why the look. He just pointed up and asked "Am I crazy or is that bird just sitting in mid-air?". Well he was not crazy. The spindle fiber that was left stretched between the princess' window and the tree did have a bird resting on it. The fiber was not visible in the night...the bird was.

Immediately the alarm was sounded...General Conner was summoned. They needed to retrieve the princess as soon as possible...or else his plans would fall apart. The army squadron was not equipped to attempt a "rescue". The army was, in fact, more ceremonial than anything else. Larkin had not been in a major conflict in over 50 years. When the Republic of Greater Alcont tried to invade. It was the Larkin fleet, with the help of the Abh, that they were repulsed. The army, has not been active for a very long time.

Conner faced a decision he did not want to be in. He called in the Princess' security detail. Trying to appeal to his emotional side , he told Captain Trus that those who took the princess were in league with the same assassins that killed the king. Conner could see the affect that had on Trus. Hands clenched and shaking, face redden...he was a boiling pot of water about to spill over. With everything set up properly he thought, Conner set Trus and his detail loose to recapture the princess.

Trus sent a group over to the princess' window to determine the route they took to escape. The rest of the security detail gather in their preferred mode of transportation. Ironically it was also motorcycles with a sidecar. They found out the general direction the princess was heading and took off. The motorcycle was ideal for the protection detail. It was freedom, maneuverability and speed and they could react to any circumstance...plus the princess loved riding on motorcycles. Which Jinto was finding out.

Jinto and party were approaching a line of low hills. The dirt road they were on, it was more like a well used path than a road, was becoming narrower and uneven. They kept getting brushed by tree branches and small shrubs. It would be another twenty minutes before they would reach Ekuryua and the escape shuttle. Jinto could not wait any longer and had to say it..."Princess could you move your hands up a bit, it is hard to ride this with your hands there."

"Anything you want...please call me Helena". She moved her hands from his lap to his upper chest. OK, this is not going the way he wanted.

All he could say is "Thanks".

Gurinshia just look across and shook her head. It was all she could do to not laugh hysterically. What Ekuryua's thoughts were, no one would be able to find out. It was quiet over the communication link. Too quiet.

What Ekuryua did do was to link her communications to the Filcauph. So everyone on the bridge could hear what was going on. As much as they wanted to laugh, they did not...for self-preservation. They knew there was a long history between Lafiel and Jinto. The relationship between them was different than anyone else's on board. Although they all wondered why they never went to the next step. Maybe it was because she was a First Princess of the Abriels...or he was a lander that became a somewhat insecure Abh nobleman or there was something else and they could not bridge that gap.

They knew one thing...she was ANGRY! The red on her face was slowly traveling to her ears...her pointy Abriel ears. No one wanted to talk to her in that state. The only one who even try was Jinto and if this kept up even he would not want to face Lafiel.

Fifteen more minutes. That was all he needed. Harbersh had noticed there was a column of dust rising in the moonlight behind them. He blurted out "we are being followed". Jinto and Gurinshia just looked at each other and increased their speed. Ekuryua simply said "shuttle is ready". It was Helena that decided to find out more. In a move that surprised everyone, she manage to hop on her seat and turn herself around . There was no support bar on the rear seat so she could swing her legs over.

Straining to look at their pursuers, she verbalized "there are 10 motorcycles each with a side car. You have twenty soldiers following us...they appear to be well armed ."

Gurinshia, stating the obvious, "That's not good".

Helena kept looking at them. She notices that there is a large white patch on the right breast of their uniforms. She shouts "they are not soldiers...they are my protection detail! Jinto please stop!".

"I cannot. There are too many unknowns"

"Please they are not going to harm any of us. Trust me on this."

A voice came over the communication link "Please don't stop...Jinto…keep going!" . It was Lafiel. The specter of Lobnas had reared its ugly head again. He was going to be trapped in a hostile environment and she could not do anything about it...well this time maybe she will do something.

Turing around in her command chair, she stared at the guest sitting in the rear of the bridge. A tall, distinguished man with white hair. King Michael was on the bridge and listening to all. He recognize something in her voice. Looking at Lafiel he said "You have to get me down there."

"It is too dangerous your majesty".

"I trust my daughter's judgment in this. I want this to end now! So you have no choice and get me down there. Or else I can fly a shuttle myself!" Staring at her with a small grin, she realized that he just gave her the perfect excuse.

"Yateshu, you have the bridge. Take care of the squadron and keep them at their present position. I will return soon"

The communications officer saluted and said "Yes commander".

With that Lafiel and King Michael left the bridge toward the docking bay. There they found two other members of the Larkin family. James and Sarah, the children of Michael and the younger siblings of Helena. The family trait of white hair continue with these two. They were standing by the shuttle with laser pistols strapped to their waist and with enough power packs to start a small war. They gave their father a laser pistol and offered one to Lafiel. Fully armed, they were heading towards an unknown situation.

"Jinto, these are my people…they are my family." Helena kept pleading "I have trusted them and they trust me. Wouldn't you do anything to help your family?". Low blow. The one thing Jinto lost when the Abh came to Martine was what remained of his family…his father and step-parents(Lena and Teal Clint). His father was executed when the Abh temporarily lost control of that part of space. Teal has hated the Abh ever since that day when they came and Rock Linn surrendered the planet. During the ceremony when Martine signed the agreement with Jinto, no matter how hard Lena and Teal pleaded, Jinto would not leave the Abh empire…more accurately…he chose to be with Lafiel rather than return to Martine. It just happened that the Abh empire came along as a package deal with her.

"Gurinshia", Jinto said over the helmet headset " go to the shuttle and monitor the situation".

"No sir! We are staying with you! We are your support."

"You're a pain in the ass Gurinshia. I am glad you're here. " a couple of seconds later…"we're stopping here. Draw your weapons and put them on heavy stun. Ekuryua launch the shuttle and come to our position and hover. Make sure no one gets behind us". So they stopped and got ready for what approached them.

"On my way" Ekuryua said as she launched the shuttle.

Jinto, with a faint smile turned to Helena and whispered "Helena…our lives are in your hands".

She put her hand on his shoulder and returned his smile. "This will work." Rushing through the Larkin atmosphere, Lafiel was flying the shuttle at its limit. Even Ekuryua would not attempt the moves that Lafiel was trying at this moment. It was enough to turn your hair white and….never mind.

They stood there, weapons drawn, except for Helena. Captain Trus and his men approached. When they were within fifty feet, he gestured to his men to stop and dismount. He started to have doubts about he had been told. He was going to test it with his life. He told his men that if anyone fired without his permission, then they would be in serious trouble.

He took off his helmet and slowly started to walk towards Helena. Helena then took off her helmet...stood there and removed the scarf that covered her head. Her long white hair dangled to her shoulders...she shook her head to loosen all of the strands and all Trus could do was to sigh and smile. She started to slowly walk towards him.

All of a sudden, Jinto got a smile on his face. He knew. He recognize the look on Trus' face. It was the same one he gets when he sees Lafiel. He quietly tells Gurinshia and Harbersh "this will be fine."

When the princess and the captain were just a few feet apart...she said "Hello Charles"

"Hello Helena...I've missed you"

"So have I" He took the last few steps towards Helena. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long...deep...very deep kiss. It just would not stop.

No one was saying anything. Suddenly, from Harbersh came "I'm sorry..did I miss something here?"

Jinto cleared up his confusion "The leader of the princess' protection detail is either her mate or husband. It would make sense that it would be a close relationship between the two. Who would you trust more with your own life." A sad smile came across Jinto's face.

Ekuryua approached in the shuttle and Jinto said to land nearby. The tension had decreased as the members of Trus' squad all came to offer their thanks that the princess was safe. Helena then thanked each member by name for their loyalty and bravery. She returned back to Trus to finish what they were doing. The Abhs were standing a bit off and taking in the whole scene.

Jinto broke the quiet by looking at Gurinshia and saying "well it looks like your hot date for tomorrow is still on!"

Gurinshia just smiled. Harbersh looked around nervously and said to Gurinshia "I did not mention it to anyone. How did he find out?" She turned a bright red…he still looked nervous and Jinto just had to laugh. "Don't worry Pilot Trainee. When you are Chief-of-Staff to a squadron commander, you have to know these things. Your secret is safe with me".

Both answered in unison "thanks".

The sonic boom of another shuttle was heard. Jinto looked up. "it looks like our commander is making a trip down here."

Ekuryua chimed in "How can you tell?"

"I can tell. I've flown with her when she is in a rush. That's her!"

The shuttle made an abrupt landing near the group. It even caused Helena and Trus to stop what they were doing, so it must have been noticeable. Lafiel was the first out of the shuttle. She went straight for Jinto. There was anger in her eyes, an anger that Jinto recognized.

Jinto just smiled at her, a smile she knew quite well, and said "Hi Lafiel and thanks for worrying about us." How could she stay angry any longer? She stood a couple of paces away from Jinto with the same look that Helena and Trus had. They never moved any closer. They just talked.

Next out of the shuttle came King Michael. The security detail immediately came to attention. Helena managed to break away from Trus and looked behind her. As soon as she saw her father, her eyes opened wide as well as the smile on her face. She screamed out "PAPA!" and ran as fast as she could towards him. Leaped and was crushing him with the biggest hug that she could give.

With tears streaming from her eyes and trembling as she spoke "I'm so happy…I so missed you…I thought you were de…I don't know if I can every take your place…I love you daddy."

With his own tears mingling with Helena's, "Oh my darling daughter. I missed you as well. You did great and I am so proud of you. Your mother would have been too. You will be a Queen that…( _trying to compose himself_ )… your mother and I would be so proud of." James and Sarah joined in the group hug and cry.

Misty eyes surrounded the Larkin family. Even Ekuryua seem to have been affected. It was only Lafiel that tried to put this in perspective. Comparing it to how the Abriels would handle this. None of the emotion none of the words that she heard today. She compared it to how she was greeted at Lakfakalle after escaping Clasbul. Her little brother Duhir came closest to having an emotional outburst, if you want to call it that. She even got scolded, by her father, for crying when thinking about Plakia Lexshue, her gene donor and not even referred to her as mother. "Is _there something wrong?_ " she thought " _why am I even thinking about this_. _Abriels do not concern themselves with…_.". Her thoughts faded as she kept watching the scene.

"Wake up!" Jinto interrupted.

"Baka" said a surprised Lafiel.

"It looked like you were somewhere far away." Picking up on the reason for that far away look "I have never seen any Abhs have this much emotion in a reunion. Even when we came back from Clasbul. Although at Lobnas, I do remember a certain..".

"SHUT Up!" she interrupted him " and remember you are an Abh as well". Staring at him, she flashed a little smile and he returned the favor.

Suddenly an explosive charge hit the side of the shuttle. Without bothering to investigate, Jinto yelled "Get down!" he grabbed Lafiel, pushed her to the ground and covered her. Everyone else did the same...with the exception of Harbersh. With his Frosh sense and Alpha, he "saw" where the shot came from and the tree he was sitting in. Within a split second, he drew his weapon, aimed and fired. Nine hundred yards away, a lone figure fell out of the tree. Dead.

Trus got off Helena and ordered two teams to retrieve the body and weapon. Jinto helped Lafiel up. Everyone else was staring at Harbersh. He was being complimented on his shooting ability. It was Helena that came up from behind and placed her hand on his shoulders. "That was a great shot Harbersh, if there is something that you want or need, please tell me".

Taking a deep breath, "There is one thing princess" stopping and then correcting himself "Helena". She gave him a smile to end all smiles. "However, I need to ask my commander for permission". Turning around sharply, he walked to Lafiel saluted and asked "Kilo-Commander Abriel, I would like two forty-eight hour passes."

"Pilot Trainee Harbersh, such a pass for a pilot trainee is usually not granted but in this case I will happily grant it. You just have to tell the Chief-of-Staff where you will be."

"Thank you Commander". Dropping his salute and marching back to Helena. "Helena, would it be permissible to spend forty-eight hours at a beach resort on Larkin?"

"As soon as we clean up this mess, I know the perfect place...I will take care of it...for two?"

"Yes" with his cheeks getting redder by the second. He turned to Gurinshia, winked and smiled "will that be acceptable?"

"Damn right it will!" she exclaimed.

Turning back to face Helena, he said "Its Kane...Kane Harbersh".

"Thank you Kane. It has been my honor to meet you."

"As it has for me, Helena"

At that moment, the two teams returned with the shooter's body. It was General Conner, the leader of the attempted overthrow. The king just stood there and shook his head. "I wonder why he did it." They all returned to the palace. The king, his two youngest children, and Jinto with Lafiel in one shuttle. Gurinshia, Harbersh with Ekuryua in the other. Helena convinced Trus to have the both of them ride back on the bike that she rode with Jinto. Of course they were the last ones to show up. There were a few detours along the way. The king was able to arrest the conspirators and the triple Alliance agents that were on the planet.

Lafiel returned to the squadron with Jinto and Ekuryua. Gurinshia and Harbersh still had a forty-eight hour pass to take advantage of. The squadron remained to ensure the Triple Alliance stayed away and for some R&R.

* * *

Over the following 14 days, each of the ships of the First Devastator squadron sent crew members for a day of rest & relaxation. It was a well-deserved rest after spending the past year jumping from battle to battle. Their reputation started with Kilo-Commander Atosuryua (now Rear Admiral) and continued with Lafiel. They were as devastating as their name implied. Now it was time to rest.

Jinto got back into the routine of being a chief-of-staff for Lafiel as well as catching up with the dispatches that Samson was sending him from the anti-matter factories at the Hyde depot. Samson was officially a vassal to Count Hyde (Jinto) but their relationship was more than that. Jinto had learned quite a bit from Samson. He learned how to be an Abh and a lander at the same time. He was almost like an older brother that liked to cook and drink. The cooking Jinto loved. The drinking, well he could leave most of that to Samson and Sobbash. Samson had finally completed the third anti-matter factory in that system. Jinto was turning a profit. He had paid off Lafiel's father, King Debeus, the loan that he made to begin construction. Now the Hyde depot was expanding. Presently it had two thousand people working. Almost all were citizens of Martine, which made Jinto very happy. Rock Linn, Jinto's father, always thought that Martine could profit from being part of the Abh empire, so long as a Martinese was in control. This was Jinto's backdoor way of helping his planet even though most people there hated his guts. He was still considered the "son of the traitor". Oh well some things may never change.

Jinto was approving the plans to establish permanent living facilities on the depot for the workers. Both technical and administrative people were now full time employees of the depot and by extension they worked for Jinto. They were also attracting others to the depot. Those who wanted to open restaurants, shops, bars and other enterprises. The Labule wanted a repair facility at the depot and a port for at least a squadron of ships. The Hyde depot was becoming a small city in space and an important one for the empire.

Sitting in his cabin, reviewing the document, he was getting his response to Samson ready. The door chime rang and it was Lafiel.

"Come in Lafiel"

"I see the depot is taking you away from your Chief-of-Staff duties" she said with a smirk.

"No, all that has been completed. I am getting the repair facilities and the port for the Labule finished as quickly as possible. So I am doing some work for the Labule. Doesn't that count?"

" I suppose."

"Do you think the squadron will be near the Hyde depot anytime soon? Some of this I have to do in person."

"I see nothing in the next few months. Next time I talk to Admiral Spoor maybe we can arrange for a flyby." She continued "King Michael contacted me and ask that we attend a formal party at the palace tomorrow. "

"Since it is our last day here, I guess he wants to give us a big sendoff. You should have Ekuryua also come."

"Why would you suggest it? I thought you were afraid of her."

"I am but…well she is the one person who did not take any R&R this time. I know she is dedicated and a workaholic, but she needs some rest time."

"I agree but she was not the only one not taking R&R, you forgot about Wing Flyer Adrian. Any free time he has was spent on that simulator".

"He really does want to learn how to fly this ship, among other things."

"Chief-of-Staff what are you implying!"

"Nothing Kilo-Commander, it is just Ekuryua is spending too much time teaching Adrian how to fly. I just have to keep that door to the simulator room open to make sure nothing funny goes on!" With a smirk and a wink.

"You already have Gurinshia and Harbersh causing a scene and now with my XO and Adrian!" She was standing with her hands on her hips trying to look sternly at Jinto.

"Kilo-commander!" he forcibly said.

"YES Hecto-Commander!" raising her voice in return.

"Would you like something to drink!"

"Yes! I was wondering how long I had to stand here until you offered me something!"

They smiled and laughed together. Jinto took out a bottle of brandy from Martine. Lafiel appreciated the taste and, being an Abh, she could never get drunk. So Jinto poured a glass for her and himself. They sat around his little table drinking and started talking about the mission on Larkin.

* * *

"I think it turned out OK for everyone involved." Jinto said while enjoying a slow sip from his glass.

"Everyone was satisfied" responded Lafiel

"Except for Chief-of-Staff Conner" snickered Jinto

"That goes without saying" bringing a wicked smile to Lafiel

"I appreciated you rushing down to the planet but you'll have to stop doing that soon"

Lafiel was looking a bit annoyed "Would you rather be captured again or even die?!"

"No but you know the closer you get to becoming an empress, the more the Abriels will frown upon those types of actions."

"I realize that" she said quietly and then "Have you ever thought that I do not want to be empress" she continued defiantly "I can command a fleet or be a merchant and have all the adventures that I want!"

"Well if you do not learn to lie better, you will never be a good empress" a smiling Jinto responded.

"It is you I cannot lie to. You know me too well".

Jinto refilled their glasses.

"So be the greatest empress ever and afterwards….never mind. Just be the best empress." He was going to talk about having adventures after but Jinto realized that he would either be very old or dead. Lafiel can live over two hundred years and never age while the best Jinto could hope for was one hundred. A topic that bothered him. _Best if I change the subject_ he thought.

"Have you heard any results of your Admiral's exam?"

"No, nothing."

"Strange you needed two exams. I guess for an Abriel that is required."

"The exam was easy, it was the ex-emperors review that was frightening." The ex-emperors council consisted of ex-emperors chosen from each of the eight royal houses of the Abriel. They would review, promote, reward or punish any member of the Abriel clan. It was a way to ensure that only the best would one day sit on the Jade throne.

"I thought you would have gotten use to it by now."

"You never get use to that!"

"Well, then think about one day being at the other end. You can torture some poor young Abriel."

Another wicked smile returned to Lafiel's face "Indeed. Something to look forward to!"

"Oh, remind me, whenever we see the Fleet Commander-in-Chief to ask him about Hyde."

"Dusanyu?" seeming perplexed "and what do you want to ask him about Hyde?"

"I have been wanting to know why he made my father a Count. My father never explained it to me. I'm glad and happy but it never made any sense. The more I think about it the more questions I have."

"I know what you mean but without that we would never have met and I would probably be dead."

"Yes, one little action and how many lives got affected. Countless."

"And I found the best friend I could ever want" Lafiel said with a smile.

"And for me as well." said Jinto as he raised his glass with Lafiel and they clinked and drank while toasting together "To Fleet Commander-in-Chief Abriel, Dusanyu...thanks!"

A brief moment afterwards Lafiel added "and to Rock Linn"

Jinto joined "and to the crew of the Gosroth!"

Lafiel looked surprised "why the Gosroth?"

Jinto waited for a moment to gather his thoughts "You were the first Abh I had ever met. I liked you, even though I thought that you were going to hit me instead of saluting me the first time we met." that brought a laugh from both of them. Jinto continued "after I arrived at the Gosroth, there was not a single person I did not like. They answered all of my annoying and silly questions. They made me like being a Abh. They made me like being with Abhs."

"Even me?"

Jinto looked at Lafiel with a cocked head "You have to be kidding me. Without you..." He paused then reached out his hand and held hers and smiled. A smile that was returned.

Lafiel...quickly changing the subject

"So where did Helena have her hands during the bike ride?"

"Ummmmm" Jinto tried to explain. It continued for a while. They laughed and talked and finished the bottle.

* * *

On the last day that the squadron was spending in the Larkin system, a formal party was to be held in the palace of the Larkin family. To celebrate the end of the attempted coup. Lafiel and Jinto were going to the planet, where they would get properly dressed. Ekuryua and Adrian were being dragged to the party.

"Chief-of-Staff I really do not want to go to any formal party!" Ekuryua protested with Adrian standing next to her.

"Well if you and the wing flyer would have taken R&R when it was offered, then this would not be necessary! Get over it!"

"I do not have anything to wear to this. I was told uniforms are not allowed."

"Helena told me that they have plenty of options for you and Adrian. Just sit back and try to enjoy. Think of it as a unique experience." After a brief pause "Both of you, follow me into the simulator room."

The three of them went the flight simulator room and the door was closed and locked.

So Jinto and Lafiel gathered their change of outfits and joined Ekuryua and Adrian in the shuttle and departed. They landed on the palace grounds and were met by Trus. Escorted up to the third floor guest quarters (what fond memories for Jinto), they prepared for the party.

Ekuryua did find a very conservative outfit. It was a long navy dress with sleeves that ran to her elbows. It was light and comfortable and very easy to move in. She almost seemed to enjoy it.

Jinto and Adrian came out wearing a traditional black formal suit. The Larkins referred to it as a tuxedo. The Abh had no such word in their vocabulary.

When Adrian looked at Ekuryua, his body stiffen as if frozen at attention. He gave a small smile and she returned the favor.

"You look very nice Commander Ekuryua." He stuttered.

"We are off-duty, so you can call me Naurh. Ok Kaushik?"

"That will be fine..ummmmm…Naurh"

Jinto waited for Lafiel to exit her dressing room and stood transfixed to the spot once she did come out. She was in a long lilac gown that fit her body like a glove. There was a slit from the hem to about mid-calf. It was a strapless dress and her shoulders were bare and Jinto was trying very hard to avoid staring. He was losing that battle...badly. Her long hair had been brought up into an elegant bun with an elaborate jewel stickpin keeping it in place.

"Lafiel, you look wonderful." trying to show some self-restraint

"Thank you Jinto, you look very elegant as well. Shall we go?"

He extended his arm and she wrapped her arm around it and they descended the stairs to the main ballroom . With Ekuryua and Adrian, they were introduced to the gathering in both the native language of Larkin and Baronh. The language of Larkin is a variation of English that came from earth. Since the treaty with the Abh, Baronh has been a required language in all Larkin schools. It had become an official second language.

They sat at the head table with the King. Lafiel, being the squadron commander and a princess of the Abriels, was next to him. Then Helena, Jinto and Trus. The king's other children, Sarah and James were on the left side with Ekuryua and Adrian. The guests were a menagerie of people from Larkin. From royal officials, to the mayor of Canadas, to the citizens that lived near the palace.

The meal reminded Jinto of the one he had that night when he first came to the Palace. There was one exception. Although the palace servants and cooks did handle the needs of the guests, once dinner was served they also became part of the party. Tables at the rear of the room kept food and drink buffet style. A party on Larkin meant that everyone needed to enjoy themselves not just a select few.

After a time music, which was heard in the background, came to the forefront. The center of the room had an open space. At first the space was empty. Then Trus stood and extended his hand to Helena. They walked together to the center and started to dance. Jinto followed suit with Lafiel. Now there were two royal princesses dancing.

Lafiel was a bit tense but Jinto could feel it melt away the longer they danced. Her head was laying against his shoulder and her left hand pulling him close. He was also pulling her close with his right hand on her waist. They occasionally looked at each other but were content will just spinning and dancing the night away.

Soon the floor was crowded with couples. Lafiel noted that Ekuryua and Adrian appear to be dancing quite well together. Jinto remarked "not bad for a thirty minute lesson".

A surprised Lafiel exclaimed "What!'

"Before we left the Filcauph I gave them a quick dance lesson. It would not be good to have the Labule embarrassed at such a gathering."

"You do surprise me at times Chief-of-Staff."

"I try my best….my most precious princess."

"Baka" and with that her right hand released from his left and they continued to dance in a full embrace, oblivious to their surroundings.

A little while later the music drastically changes and most of the couples left the dance floor. Lafiel and Jinto also move off to the side. It is just Helena and Charles on the dance floor. It appears that most of the people were waiting for this. The music is less melodic and more forceful. The couple's movement was quicker and their legs become intertwined. Lafiel is surprised and shocked. This is something she has never seen. It is physical. It would be considered obscene in Lakfakalle but she cannot take her eyes off of it.

Jinto sees the look and whispers "it is called a Tango and they are very good at it."

She continues to watch as her cheeks get red but still could not stop watching. It is as if she is seeing something that should be private. Soon other couples join in.

Jinto asks "would you like to try?"

"would you like to die?" is the response and something he expected. She then notices that Ekuryua and Adrian are tentatively trying to dance. It was not bad. Lafiel and Jinto just look at each other and it was Jinto that mentioned "they are quick learners."

"Indeed, I need to have a talk with my XO."

Then Helena and Charles walk over.

"My compliments to the both of you on your dancing." From Lafiel

"Thank you" said Helena "I know that is something the Abhs do not really engage in. Every once in a while I even manage to embarrass my father."

"Then why?"

"Because he gets embarrass. Also it is a way that Charles and I can show how we feel about each other."

"I certainly saw that but surely there are other ways."

Charles added "This is in-your-face. No doubts and you know where we stand. When you have the perfect partner" they both look at each other and in unison "everything is passion!"

Helena added "everything is love."

A long silence is interrupted by the king "Helena, Charles you have outdid yourselves again."

"Thank you Daddy"

Turning to Lafiel, "Commander Abriel, Commander Linn, I know you have to return to your ships. My deepest thanks for all you have done for me, Helena and all of Larkin."

Lafiel responds "it has been our honor to be of assistance. We would be happy to assist in the future as well."

Helena goes to Lafiel "My deepest thanks as well. You saved my family and words are insufficient to express my feelings".

She turns to Jinto and no words are said just a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Of course with that devilish look in her eyes and bright smile. "You know if Charles was not here then I could.." Charles put his fingers on her lips and they share a small laugh.

With goodbyes all completed, they departed Larkin and returned to the Filcauph. Once aboard they change back into their uniforms and went to their posts.

Sitting in the command seat "Chief-of-Staff notify the squadron to be prepared to depart the Larkin system.

"Yes Commander"

From Communication officer Yateshu "Commander, we have a message from Admiral Spoor to meet with the command ship outside of Sord 475. Sending the message to your chair."

After reading the message "Yateshu, send a confirmation. XO, time to reach Sord 475"

"Two days"

"Very well. Chief-of-Staff notify the squadron of our route and tell me when they are ready"

Several minutes later Jinto tells Lafiel "Commander, the squadron reports ready to depart"

"Thank you chief. Ekuryua?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Daisele" each ship within the squadron form individual time-space bubbles and entered the Sord at Larkin to meet with Admiral Spoor.

* * *

Outside of Sord 475 sat the First Abh space fleet. Several hundred ships of the most battle tested and experienced crews that exist in the Labule. The commander of this fleet is a red-eyed Duchess with a fearful reputation. Opposing commanders know of her and the skill and daring that she brings to battle. Her Chief-of-Staff knows of her skill and daring when verbally attacking and teasing friend and foe alike, especially him. She does it with such enjoyment, it just adds to the fear to those on the receiving end. She is known as Admiral Spoor Aron-Sekpat Archduchess Letopanyu Peneij , her flagship, the Lashkau, is the only ship in the Labule that is painted red, to match the color of her eyes.

Jinto once described her as a carnivorous butterfly. She is both beautiful and graceful from afar but deadly if not approached with caution. Maybe an over-exaggeration but the point is taken.

The First Devastator squadron entered the region of Sord 475 and all of the ships, except for the Filcauph, took up station keeping positions near the Third Cruiser squadron. The Filcauph approached the Lashkau to prepare for docking.

"Kufadis"

"Yes Admiral'

"When the Filcauph docks, have Commander Abriel, Commander Linn and their XO report to me in conference room two."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, a stun gun if Commander Abriel reacts to some of this as I expect!"

Kufadis, after spending almost ten years with Spoor, knows enough to hide when there is a determined Spoor and an angry Abriel in the same room. The two ships dock. The Lashkau overwhelms the Filcauph by size and firepower but the attack frigates have shown their usefulness and ability countless times. A fact that Spoor is greatly aware of. Kufadis requests that Lafiel, Jinto and Ekuryua come over to meet with Spoor. They come across the docking tunnel and are escorted to conference room number two.

"Kufadis, stay for this meeting"

" _Damn_ " he thought " _I hoped to have avoided this_ ". Salutes are presented and acknowledged all around. After the pleasantries are done….Admiral Spoor starts

"First order of business…Kilo-Commander Abriel!"

"Yes ma'am"

"By order of Labule command, you have been approved for promotion to the rank of Rear-Admiral effective in 90 days."

Jinto and Ekuryua smile at Lafiel. Although she does not directly smile, Jinto can tell how happy she is. She has taken another step on her way to being empress. It then registers with him, no flag officer in the Labule has ever had a Chief-of-Staff that was not born an Abh. He now becomes worried.

Spoor continues, "Your current deployment is to last approximately ninety days. Afterwards you will return to Lakfakalle and prepare for your promotion ceremony. I do not know what the Labule has planned for you. My hope is that you will be re-assigned to my command. I so love having an Abriel to command." She smirks.

"Thank you Admiral, I am honored". She now smiles at Ekuryua and Jinto. She sees a worried look on Jinto face and it takes a minute but she realizes what his concern is. She thinks to herself " _we can talk about this when we return to the ship_ ".

Spoor then transfer the orders from her Kreuno to Lafiel's. She continues by switching her attention to Ekuryua. "Deca-Commander Ekuryua!"

"Yes Admiral".

"You have been promoted to Hecto-Commander effective in 90 days. You will be captain of the Filcauph once Commander Abriel's promotion becomes effective. Your ship will remain with the First Devastator squadron. The disposition of the squadron is still unknown. Your ship will have 7 days leave when you are at Lakfakalle."

"Thank you Admiral"

Heartfelt congratulations are expressed by Lafiel and Jinto. Spoor then transfer the orders from her Kreuno to Ekuryua's.

Spoor finally looks at Jinto "Hecto-Commander Linn!"

"Yes Admiral" He swore that he heard Kufadis swallowing deeply. She then stands and suddenly the room becomes tense.

"You are ordered to report to Labule fleet headquarters immediately." The look of shock is on everyone's face. "You have been assigned to a secret project. The contents of which I do not know. Here are your orders."

Spoor now transfers the order from her Kreuno to Jinto's.

"I do not understand" said a confused Jinto

"Neither do I" said Spoor "and if you see your orders, they were signed by Fleet Commander-in-Chief Abriel. Dusanyu wants you for something."

"Why my Chief-of-Staff" an angry Lafiel said to Spoor "is there not someone else more suitable for the role?"

"Control yourself Commander. You are not an Admiral yet! Whatever fleet command is thinking of, Commander Linn is the person they want. So better get use to it!".

Jinto had read the orders and commented "It said here that the assignment is for 90 days. If successful I should be able to return to my present duties. It does not say what if I am not successful. That is what has me worried."

"He is not a part of any combat division in the squadron!" Lafiel continues.

"That is a short sighted statement on your part Kilo-Commander. Did he not complete a dangerous mission on Larkin?"

Lafiel is getting redder and shaking.

Spoor continues "First he is a member of the Labule and we perform the tasks that are assigned to us! Whether we like them or not! Second, he is a respected, experienced and highly regarded commander. Considering his past history, I am surprised he has not been chosen for more".

"My chief-of-staff and I share the same history. I should be the one to go on this assignment and…"

"That is enough Kilo-Commander Abriel!" Now you could not tell who is redder "the decision has been made and you damn well know why they would not choose you!"

Lafiel is steaming, a volcano ready to explode and Jinto needs to get her off the Lashkau as soon as possible.

"Admiral?"

"Yes Commander Linn" Spoor said, finally having a chance to calm down.

"When do I have to leave?"

"In two hours a transport shuttle will arrive at the Filcauph. You must be packed and ready to go. I am told you will be briefed in detail on your trip. A delay is not acceptable."

"Very well, permission to leave Admiral." It was a clue to Lafiel and Ekuryua to also leave the Lashkau. They saluted Spoor, turned and left the ship. Once out of the conference room, Kufadis turned to Spoor and said "I would have preferred being in combat."

"So would I" said Spoor "and I do not want to be near her if Commander Linn does not come back."

* * *

It was a quiet walk back to the Filcauph. No words were said. Ekuryua went back to the bridge and said nothing. The crew did notice something strange but did not question her. Jinto went to his quarters to pack his items. He just took his uniforms and outfits. The objects of his years with the Abh were left in his quarters...for when he returned. Lafiel went to her quarters and locked the door and waited.

In two hours the shuttle appeared and docked with the Filcauph. Ekuryua notified Lafiel and Jinto that the docking tube had been pressurized. It was just Jinto and Lafiel standing at one end of the docking tube. Still no words since they were with Admiral Spoor, it was an awkward silence. Both started to talk at the same time and then stop and smiled, a sad smile.

Jinto was the first to break the silence "I promised you a long time ago that I would stay and follow you...you will hold me to that promise."

"So do not be foolish and please come back" . He quickly hugs her and she responds, perhaps a bit too much.

"Lafiel, I need to breath"

They stand in a loose embrace. Jinto places his hand on her shoulders and gently kisses each cheek. Lafiel cradles his face in her hands, pulls close and their lips meet but for a brief moment.

As they separate, from Jinto "my most precious little princess"

"Baka" she said softly then "get on that shuttle and go!" her voice beginning to break.

Jinto enters the shuttle the doors seal and the two ships separate. Inside the shuttle, a figure exits the co-pilot's seat. A surprised Jinto said "Sobaash?". "Commander, I am here to prepare you for your next mission".

Lafiel stays where she is, eyes closed, hands clenched and breathing deeply. She stays there for several minutes and then turns and goes to the bridge.

On the bridge, Lafiel has her next assignment and the destination is Sord 789 and patrolling the space between United Mankind territory and the empire. The squadron prepares to leave and are soon in time-space bubbles sailing through the Sord and was in Plane Space. When her duty shift is over, she retires to her quarters but is unable to sleep. She grabs a robe and puts it on. She leaves her quarters and goes next door. Unlocks Jinto's quarters and enters. She lays down in his bed and tightly grabs his pillow and inhales. She can still sense his presence.

Quietly talking to herself "Jinto...Jinto...what have you done to me." She stops and thinks about it for a while. "No..I let you do this...I wanted you to do this to me" and she smiles and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Commodore

Chapter 3: The Commodore

Commodore's Log:

It has been 45 days since the training fleet began its tour. We will start our return to Lakfakalle in three days. Admiral Sindhar has allowed me to command the fleet twice and I hope this experience will allow me to be a good Chief-of-Staff to the future Admiral Abriel. There has been no complication from the operations, as least none that I am aware of. Maybe a couple of headaches but perhaps that is from some sensory overload. I was told to be on the lookout for that side effect. I hope Lafiel will not be upset. She does hate surprises.

End Commodore's Log

* * *

For the Labule, the training fleet has two purposes. The first is to break-in new ships and those that were just overhauled. The other is to train inexperienced crew members. The current deployment is to train new crew members. Most have just graduated the various service academies and is their first time in a fleet environment. Others are newly promoted from the assault frigates and are experiencing, for the first time, the larger ships in the fleet.

For this deployment, the training fleet consists of 3 KAU heavy cruisers, the Baskau, Maukau and the Sherkau. There are 2 squadrons of devastator attack frigates and 2 supply ships. The captains and XOs of these ships had combat and command experience with the assault frigate class but for all of them, this is their first taste of command with cruisers and attack frigates. All other crew members are rookies.

The admiral in charge of the training fleet is Admiral Sindhar. A veteran of the operation Fathom Flame and operation Hunter. He wanted another combat command and not the training fleet. He was still being punished for not filling the gap next to Admiral Bebaus's Fourth Fleet and letting a United Mankind fleet sneak through unmolested almost destroying Admiral Spoor's fleet at Lobnas. That was four years ago and the bitterness remains.

The commodore is a temporarily promoted Hecto-Commander. One of the few in the Labule that became experienced in both space and land operations. Although not a warrior in temperament, he is a trusted Chief-of-Staff. A calm and pragmatic counterpart to Kilo-Commander Abriel. As a team, they even received a compliment from Admiral Spoor, although she would never admit to it in public. Jinto Linn (Linn Syun-Rock Dreu Haider) now waits for this deployment to end and have the chance to be reunited with his best and dearest friend Lafiel Abriel (Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun)

* * *

Almost 90 days prior to the training fleet's deployment to the intersections of Sord 577,624 and 625, a shuttle left the attack frigate Filcauph on a secret mission with Hecto-Commander Linn. Kilo-Commander Sobaash was going to brief Jinto on the purpose of his mission. Sobaash confused Jinto when they first met on the Basroil. He could not figure out if Sobaash was a male or female. It was a recurring problem he had with the ABHs. They were all young looking and beautiful, that in certain cases it was hard to tell males and females apart. With Lafiel he was able to tell when they first met. Sobaash was different. Tall and slim, her hair was always cut short and she always had a very serious demeanor. It wasn't until later, when the bridge crew got to know each other that Sobaash's real personality came through and Jinto was happy to call her a friend.

"I assume you're surprise Commander Linn"

"That is an understatement. I am on a secret mission, not knowing what to do, if I ever will come back. I hope you have some answers and not more questions!"

"Sit down." Sobaash left the cockpit and sat next to Jinto.

"As you know newly promoted Admiral Abriel will need a Chief-of-Staff".

Jinto nodded "and flag officers must have an Abh born Chief-of-Staff".

"Not exactly" said Sobaash "it is not written in any rule book. It has been a tradition in the Labule. You do need frosh sense in order to support an Admiral".

"That is still a big problem in my case!"

"Well...yes and no." she said with a smirk.

A confused look came over Jinto's face. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever met Prime Minister Shidoryna?"

"Yes several times."

"Do you realize that he is a Lander?"

"Of course, it's obvious and..." he stops and his mind went in twenty different directions. Settling on one thought "He wears an alpha! He has frosh sense?!" It was almost a question and a comment at the same time.

Sobaash nodded a yes.

"How?"

Sobaash sent the mission details to Jinto's Kreuno "read this".

As he was reading Sobaash saw a wide range of expressions cross his face, puzzlement, questioning, surprise and amazement. When he was done all he could say was "Is this possible?"

"Yes, it has only been offered one hundred times in the history of the empire. The Fleet Commander-in-Chief requested it and the empress approved it. It is up to you to accept it or not."

"Let me read some more."

"You have until we reach Lakfakalle to decide. I will tell you that there are risks." He listens intently. "Ten times the procedure failed and resulted in the death of the person. Another ten developed problems because of the sensory bombardment they experienced. They were not able to cope."

"Well, a ten percent chance of dying and a ten percent chance of going insane. I think those are better odds than what we faced at Aptic or at Lobnas."

Sobaash smiles "there are the advantages."

"I know, the main one is that I can stay on as Chief-of-Staff."

"No, that is not it." she said with a smile "When you read on, there are a couple of genetic adjustments that have to be made. That is why ten percent died." Jinto keeps listening intently. "The plus is that your lifespan increases and physically you stay as young as you are today."

Jinto's eyes light up. His smile radiates a glow it hasn't had for a real long time. His one real regret was that Lafiel was going to remain young and active for her entire lifespan of over two hundred years. Jinto would age, grow old and die right in front of her. He is deep in thought...then

"So long as I do not have to get blue hair, it should be OK."

Sobaash just sat there laughing.

"After a couple of hours reading and re-reading the document, Jinto looks up and ask "Sobaash, how soon do we arrive?"

Sobaash looks at Jinto and knows the decision has been made. "I guess not soon enough."

Jinto smiles "You are right about that!"

* * *

Hecto-Commander Linn has the temporary rank on Commodore. This allow him to command a fleet, when the admiral allows. It is the experience he needs to be a Chief-of-Staff to an Admiral.

The training fleet is at a transfer point where Sord gates 577,624 and 625 all meet. Gate 624 leads directly to Lakfakalle. Gate 625 leads to the border that the empire shares with the United Mankind and is presently being patrolled by the First Abh fleet under the command of Admiral Spoor. Gate 577 leads to the shared border with the Hania Federation.

Relations with Hania had been on friendly terms since the war began. They did not join in with the initial attach but also has not broken away from the alliance. There was talk of an agreement along the lines of what Marine relationship with the empire is. To be independent but still subjugated to ABH dominance. That talk has kept Hania in constant political turmoil for three years.

* * *

"Commodore on the bridge" rang out the voice of the XO. Deca-Commander Amanage is a no-nonsense Abh with long blue hair that she always keeps in a ponytail. A distinguished service record aboard assault ships, this is her first chance to serve aboard a cruiser. She is the XO on the flag-ship Baskau in the training fleet. She is also second in command to Jinto. Always uncomfortable with landers, this was an exception. The stories about Lafiel and Jinto were becoming legendary throughout the Labule. Being this close to a friend of a member of the Abriel family could not but stoke the ego of the Deca-Commander.

"Thank you XO. Fleet Status."

"We are approaching Sord 577. We will arrive in thirty minutes. Five attack ships request refueling. The Sherkau requested a re-supply of EM shots because of yesterday's live-fire test."

"Notify the command that we will stop 300,000 kilometers from the gate and perform all refueling and resupplying. Admiral Sindhar will give us our next destination."

"Lakfakalle?" asked the communications officer.

"Not yet Tyagi. You have Lakfakalle on the Brain."

"Better there than here" he said with a smile and a small laugh from most of the bridge crew. With the exception of the XO.

Soon Jinto calls into his Kreuno "Admiral to the bridge". There is an uncomfortable quiet before a computerized voice returns "that Kreuno is not within communication range". A confused look comes over Jinto as he tries again. And again the same response from his Kreuno.

Accessing the ship's computer, "Computer, locate Admiral Sindhar". The response back is "Admiral Sindhar is not aboard". Now the bridge is in complete confusion.

The XO joins in "where is Admiral Sindhar?" The computer automatically responds with the same answer.

"XO, no need to ask again but thank you anyway" added Jinto. "Tyagi, get security and try to locate Admiral Sindhar. Maybe we have a medical emergency." The communication officer gets security to search for the admiral.

XO Amanage is getting worried and ask "Should we contact Labule Headquarters?"

"Too soon" said Jinto "there is not enough information. We cannot tell them that we are missing an admiral and would they happen to have a spare". This time even the XO laughs. "First we find out what has happen and then we take action".

After a long ten minutes "Bridge this is security"

"Go ahead security, this is the XO".

"The admiral's quarters are empty. Uniforms and all personal effects are missing. We are also missing a shuttle!"

"WHAT!" exclaims Jinto "How can we be missing a shuttle?"

"I am not sure Commodore"

"XO, search the ship's logs. Navigator.."

"Yes sir"

"Scan the system. Tell me if there is anything that is not suppose to be there. Have the other ships in the fleet do the same".

"Yes sir". Another ten minutes as the bridge crew becomes increasingly nervous.

"Commodore"

"Yes Amanage"

"I might have something. The docking bay crystal went off-line for fifteen minutes last night. It could have been then."

"Get the video"

"The docking bay's video recorder was also off-line".

Jinto sat in the command chair thinking and suddenly "get the video from the access corridor. At least it will show us who entered the docking bay".

Playing the video, they see Admiral Sindhar walking down the corridor with a bag. Then turning into the docking bay. Scanning the video quickly, they notice he never returns.

Jinto still sitting in the command chair thinking. " _This is very odd"._ Looking at the XO "Level 3 alert to the entire fleet. XO, all resupply and replenishment to be done now. Communications, get all ship's commanders in video conference and pipe it to the ready room now!". He stands "XO you have the bridge, I will be back soon".

"Yes sir" said an increasingly worried Deca-Commander.

Jinto heads to the ready room where video images of seventeen captains are arrange in a semi-circle around the head of a long table. Addressing the group, he recaps all that has happen. He concludes by saying "I do not know what this means. Be prepared for the worst. Start deep scanning for anything unusual. Plan on going to a level two alert in ten minutes. Any comments?"

There are no words but plenty of worried looks. Jinto then adds "Remember, you are members of the Labule. Skilled and trained. I trust all of us to do our duty. I trust all of you. Commodore out". He then returns to the bridge.

"Commodore" said the XO "we know where he went"

"Where?" ask Jinto

"He entered Sord gate 577 and I guess he was heading for Hania"

"That's not good. Communications officer, open a line to Labule headquarters. I need to send an encrypted message. Also notify the fleet to go to Level two alert now. XO notify the captains where the admiral went." Jinto writes a message, encrypts it and sends it to Labule fleet headquarters.

* * *

At the communications office of the Labule an encrypted level one message is received from the training fleet. The admiral in charge is the only one authorized to decrypt and read that message. After doing so he goes wide eyed with a facial express that his subordinate had never seen. He grabs the message and runs to the Labule Commander-in-Chief Faramunsha.

He reads the message and gets the same facial expression. He immediately calls in the Fleet Commander-in-Chief Abriel, Crown Prince Dusanyu. They review all of the data that Jinto had sent over.

Shaking his head, Faramunsha starts "Admirals do not take shuttles and disappear in the middle of the night."

"No. this appears to be ominous. Why Hania?" Dusanyu questions.

"Well you were not told but Her Majesty went to meet the Hanian President to discuss a unification process." Dusanyu had a puzzled looked on his face and Faramunsha continues "they were to meet at the border."

"How much support did she take?'

"One squad of devastator attack frigates as well as the imperial cruiser."

Dusanyu face is slowly turning red. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"You are still involved with Operation Hunter. The Empress did not want to distract you."

"As I would expect from her. Now we have a big problem. Have we had any word from her Majesty?"

"No, she should have contacted us two hours ago."

"We need to put the fleet on alert. Who is the closest to Sord 577?" They both stare at the fleet disbursement hologram projected on the back wall of the conference room.

"The First Fleet with Admiral Spoor commanding." Dusanyu smirks knowing the love/hate relationship between the Spoor and the Abriel families. "My staff is already issuing orders."

"Good" Dusanyu said absently all the while staring at the message from the Training Fleet. Specially at the name of the commander of that training fleet. Pointing to that name he looks at Faramunsha "I did not expect this."

Faramunsha looking at that name responded "Neither did I. I wonder if Sindhar planned it that way/"

"If I was him, I would of. Let's get more information concerning her majesty"

All of a sudden, from Labule Headquarters, several messages are sent.

* * *

From: Labule Headquarters, Admiral Faramunsha to First Fleet, Admiral Spoor

You are to send as much resources to Sord 577 ASAP. We suspect Her Majesty is in peril. She is returning from a meeting with Hanian President. The training fleet is at the Sord gate. Admiral Sindhar has abandoned the fleet and fled. Presently the fleet is under the command of Commodore Linn.

* * *

From: Labule Headquarters, Admiral Faramunsha to Training Fleet, Commodore Linn

Support is being sent to your location from the First Fleet. They should arrive through Sord 625. Secure Sord 577 and use your best judgement. We suspect the empress may pass through Sord 577 and potentially be under attack.

* * *

On the bridge of the Lashkau, a normally serene atmosphere is abruptly interrupted by the arrival of an emergency communication from Labule headquarters. Upsetting Admiral Spoor to no end. She has the message decrypted and then she reads it. She becomes angry and Kufadis notices it. She is concerned about the safety of the Empress. Although she loves to tease the Abriels, when the Empress life is in danger, she is no nonsense. What also is upsetting her is the fact that Admiral Sindhar has left his command. The same admiral that indirectly caused her fleet to be decimated and she almost lost her life at Lobnas. If she could have her way she would….

Turning to Kufadis "who is the closet to Sord 625?"

Checking the disbursement of the fleet he responds "The First Devastator Squadron."

Spoor puts her head in her hand and slowly shakes it side to side. "I did not want it to be her."

"Why?" asks a puzzled Kufadis?"

Spoor lets him read the dispatch from headquarters. A surprised look comes over his face "OH! How did he become a Commodore?"

"That is not important now Kufadis." She modifies the order from Headquarters and removes Jinto's name. Turning to her communications officer "Send this Priority one to Commander Abriel and tell her to move…NOW!"

Spoor puts the fleet on alert level one and gathers other available squadrons to follow the First Devastator Squadron to assist the Training Fleet.

* * *

Aboard the Filcauph, a melancholy Commander Abriel sits in her quarters reviewing the squadron status reports. Sitting with her, at her little table, is Ekuryua now taking on the role of a Chief-of-Staff but not officially given the position of one. Not that she wants it at this time. Dealing with the commander these past couple of weeks has been nerve-racking. The crew wants to see her attitude change. Ekuryua does not know how to deal with Lafiel when she is in this state. Jinto knew how to approach her no matter what mood she was in. She realizes how much Lafiel was dependent upon Jinto. He took care of all of the mundane tasks needed to support a squadron. He also took care of Lafiel in a way that Ekuryua is not able to. He could read her and anticipate what she wanted. She made a mental note to work on her personality.

Standing up not ready to leave, Ekuryua readies herself to say what has been building up these past weeks.

Puzzled, Lafiel ask "Yes Ekuryua?"

Taking a deep breath "I have reviewed all of the personnel status reports. All ships are ready" and another deep breath "with the exception of the Filcauph."

Lafiel's eyes open wide and a surprised look comes across her face. "And what or who is the problem on the Filcauph?"

Ekuryua steadies herself and in one long and fast statement "forgive me for saying this the commander of the First Devastator squadron appears to be having issues and is affecting the bridge crew." Now she wants to faint.

Lafiel is now puzzled and angry. Her face is slowly turning red. "How could I be affecting the crew?"

Steadying herself. Ekuryua continues "Well ever since…" pausing a bit "Ever since you have been short tempered, easy to offend, unsatisfied with anything that is done. Generally a commander that we are afraid of" one more deep breath "You have become an ABRIEL in the worst possible sense." Now Ekuryua wishes for an escape route or a quick exit to space.

Lafiel, now as red as can be, jumps up and faces Ekuryua eye to eye. There is fear in Ekuryua's face and Lafiel recognizes it. Stepping back and gathering her thoughts. "I have always acted like an Abriel should. We are cold, callous and ruthless. We.."

"No you are not" interrupts Ekuryua. "For as long as I have served with you, you have cared for the crews and ships that you've commanded. I've seen how every death affects you. You may not show it but everyone can tell. When you started commanding the squadron, you spent a day on each ship to know your command. How may Abriels have ever done that?"

There is a long period of quiet between Lafiel and Ekuryua. Lafiel finally collapses onto her chair. "I have always been this way, even when I was training to be a captain. I remember overhearing the names the others would call me, ice princess. That is what I am. That is what I need to be!"

"When did that happen?" Ekuryua knowing the answer and trying to get Lafiel to admit to the truth.

"It was when I started training to be a captain. I had just returned from Clasbul with Jinto and he was sent to the Administrator's School. The three years we spent apart that is all I heard. There could never be a friend or anyone I could trust until.." then she started to speak one word at a time slowly "I...took...command...of the...Basroil...and..Jinto...became...my..supply officer."

As if cobwebs were being removed from a long unused room. Ekuryua gave a rare smile "Excuse me Ma'am" and left Lafiel. She just sat there taking in everything that just happen, everything that was said and everything that she hid. She remember those words she spoke to herself while laying in Jinto's quarters " _I wanted you to do that to me_." A small smile and a rare tear traveled down her cheek.

Suddenly alarms sound throughout the ship and Lafiel breaks from the thoughts she was having. Calling the bridge, she ask what is happening. Ekuryua answers "the fleet just went to a Level One alert. We have an encrypted message for you from Admiral Spoor. I am sending it to you now."

Lafiel decrypts and reads the message. She is in shock when she realizes that the empress is in danger. She runs out of her quarters and heads to the bridge.

* * *

Jinto reads the message that was sent from Labule Headquarters. He sends a communications shuttle through the Sord to scan and report. Their orders are to find the empress's cruiser and determine if they are being followed. The training fleet is at Level One alert – combat stations.

* * *

Lafiel rushes to the bridge and tells the crew the contents of the message. Now worried looks are on the faces of the entire bridge crew.

" Yateshu, get all captains on a holo-conference to the bridge"

"Yes Ma'am".

"Ekuryua"

"Yes Commander."

"Thank you and I will try to remember what you said."

"My pleasure Commander." and a small satisfying smile comes across Ekuryua's lips.

Soon all of the captains of the First Devastator squadron are in conference. Lafiel then explains to them the content of the message from Admiral Spoor. From one of the captains asks a question "Who is now in command of the Training Fleet?"

Lafiel responds "it does not say." Then "Navigator, plot a course and how long."

"Thirty-three hours Commander."

"Send the course to all ships. Yateshu, send an acknowledgement to Admiral Spoor. Turning to the captains, she said "Follow this ship thru the Sord at your best possible speed."

Soon all of the ships of the First Devastator squadron form individual time-space bubbles enters the Sord to the training fleet.

* * *

"Commodore, the communication shuttle is transmitting."

"Send the information to me."

Jinto and Amanage watch the data stream. They see the imperial cruiser and the fleet chasing it. What was a bad feeling just became real.

"Have the shuttle contact the imperial cruiser and obtain its status and condition. Send it to the Admiral's ready room. XO you're with me. Tyagi, you have the bridge." With that Jinto and Amanage leave the bridge for the ready room.

The information from the shuttle comes in. Reading it twice, all Jinto could do was to close his eyes and put his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose and think.

Amanage said "This is very bad."

Jinto agreed and added "The cruiser is heavily damaged. The support squadron has been destroyed and they are being chased by seven Hanian cruisers."

The XO continued "they are two hours apart, but I do think that the Hanian fleet will not close the gap in plane space."

"You're right about that Amanage, since all of the ships are almost equal in mass." Travelling in plane space is in proportion to a ship's mass. The less mass a ship is, the faster it will travel in plane space. In the case of the imperial cruiser, it was being chased by six similarly massed ships. No one held an advantage.

Amanage then added the statement that Jinto did not want to voice "also the empress is in critical condition."

"Yes" he absently stated. She was Lafiel's grandmother besides being the empress. A person he had met many times over the past several years. The first time was right after he and Lafiel were rescued from Clasbul. She always treated him with respect and he appreciated it. Snapping out of it, he call the communications officer, "Tyagi, get all of the captains in a holo-conference in this room."

"Yes sir" he responded and in a couple of minutes all sixteen captains faces appeared and Jinto reviewed all of the data with them.

"Now", he continued, "course of actions. There is only one we can do. Defend the empress and attack the on-coming fleet!" A murmur comes from the captains.

"That's enough!" Jinto said "remember who you are. Why you are here. The empress needs our help!" He sees the faces of his captains change to a fiery determination.

"We have to set our plans and then to prepare our ships and crews. We have thirty-four hours before those ships start arriving. Tell all of your crewmembers what we are doing and why. They deserve to know." He now see smiles across the faces of the captains and they spend the next hour setting up a plan and arranging the disposition of the fleet.

The Baskau will face the center of the Sord with four attack frigates. The Maukau will be to the right with three attack frigates. the Sherkau will be to the left with three attack frigates. The supply ships and two attack frigates will be in the rear to position themselves between the imperial cruiser and any attacking Hanian ship.

As the meeting ends, Jinto addresses the captains one more time, "Training class is over. This is our final exam. I expect everyone, including myself, to pass! May the empire be victorious!" The captains repeat that final statement and then go and make their ships ready.

Jinto turns to Amanage, "XO go to the bridge. I have to update Labule Headquarters and then I will be right there." He then sends an update to Labule HQ and returns to the bridge.

"XO Amanage."

"Yes sir." she responded

"Thank you. You were a great help."

"My honor Commodore" she said with a smile. A smile that Jinto returned.

'Tyagi" Jinto called.

"Yes sir."

"Open communications to the entire ship." Jinto then spends a few minutes informing the crew of what is happening and what is at stake.

* * *

At Labule Fleet Headquarters, Admirals Faramunsha and Dusanyu review the latest communication from the Training Fleet. They issue an order to the communications office to send the information to Admiral Spoor. They also send a return message to the Training Fleet that Admiral Spoor is sending reinforcements and they should communication with them directly.

Dusanyu turns to Faramunsha, "What units did Spoor send to help."

Faramunsha responds "The First Devastator squadron was sent immediately with other units following right behind."

Dusanyu states "I did not want her to be in that position."

"What?" a confused Faramunsha replies and then he realizes what Dusanyu is saying. "Let's hope for the best."

" _Oh Lafiel_ " Dusanyu thought " _I hope you can forgive me_ "

* * *

At the Training Fleet

Jinto issues a statement to the fleet "Fifteen minutes before the imperial cruiser comes through the gate. Then two hours after that the Hanian cruisers."

He turns to Tyagi "Tell the shuttle to leave a proximity sensor by the Sord gate and return to this ship."

* * *

On the Filcauph

Ekuryua states "We are passing through Sord gate 625 and then another three hours to where the Training Fleet is."

From Lafiel "Thank you. The battle will have been started by then."

"Yes Commander."

Yateshu then interrupts "Sir, I am picking up audio communications from the Training Fleet."

"Let's hear it." said Lafiel

"Yes..." Yateshu stops in mid sentence. There is a look of amazement on her face as she just stares at her communications panel.

"YATESHU!" said Lafiel jarring her communications officer.

"Sorry Ma'am." as the communications is transferred so that the entire bridge can hear it.

 **{"This is Sherkau to Baskau, we are in position and all weapons systems ready."}**

 **{"Thank you Sherkau."}** Everyone on the bridge of the Filcauph has stopped moving. They recognize that voice.

 **{"This is Maukau to Commodore Linn, our group is ready as well."}** Now the Filauph's bridge crew all turn to look at Lafiel. She is frozen to her seat. He jaw has dropped and with her mouth wide open, she has the look of utter disbelief.

 **{"This is Commodore Linn to all ships of the training Fleet, remember the empress is to be protected at all costs. Prepare for battle."}**

Lafiel, snapping out of her trance can only say, "Jinto".


	5. Chapter 4 - Incident at Sord 577

Chapter 4: Incident at Sord 577

Nervously he sat in the command chair of the Baskau. He had been in battle before and almost lost his life several times. However this was different. He had ordered the training fleet to battle. His decisions would affect the lives of over one thousand souls. Relief was coming but he did not know who or when they would arrive. Add to that the life of the empress, who was now in serious condition. He wished that he could go back in time and be just a politician's son on the isolated planet Martine. That was a long time ago and this is now. He hoped that enough of Lafiel had rubbed off on him so that it would help him in the coming battle.

Plugging the crystals of his alpha into his command chair, he became part of the ship and "saw" the battlefield. As many times as he did this, it was still amazing. Information from the ship flowed by at an fantastic rate. All he had to do is think and that information was presented. There was no need for him to ask. When he closed his eyes, he could see the entire battlefield. It was as if the skin of the ship had been removed and he sat on his command chair suspended in space. He saw the ships of the fleet all around him. The Sord in front. The two supply ships and two attack frigates heading towards the rear. He resisted the urge to stretch out his hand and reach for the fleet.

Commodore Jinto Linn sits waiting for the imperial cruiser and then for the seven Hanian cruisers that are following it.

* * *

Entering the bridge of the Hanian cruiser Fairview, the former Labule Admiral Sindhar strides and stands next to Hanian Space Fleet Admiral Dorsey. No one ever remembers when the last time an ABH was a guest on a Hanian warship….if ever. Yet this was a special instance. The group that did not want peace with the ABH empire had taken a chance and tried to kill the empress. Sindhar, still bitter over his demotion, wanted vengeance and some sense of vindication. Both ended up on the wrong side. The Hanians had missed their opportunity and the empress was in critical condition but still alive, with a two hour head start back to ABH territory. What Sindhar did not explain to the Hanians was that the life of one empress would not affect the leadership of the empire. There was already an Abriel waiting, Dusanyu was the crown prince and next in line to take the throne. The ABHs had developed a very rational and orderly transition of power. So the Hanian's were trying to catch up to the imperial cruiser in an attempt to destroy it and the empress not realizing that it would be a futile effort, in the end.

Sindhar had made himself a pariah in the ABH empire. If capture, surely ABH Hell would have a reservation set up for him. The Hanians would not trust him with even their smallest vessel. His betrayal left him in an undesirable position.

"We will exit the Sord in three hours Sindhar" said Dorsey with a bit of annoyance. He would rather have shot him and thrown him into space but the leader of the group had wanted Sindhar's assistance and Dorsey was obliged to follow those orders. Although he did have orders to do with him as he liked after the empress was killed. The waiting was getting to Dorsey.

"Do not worry about the training fleet. If they are still there, their commander is an inexperienced and foolish lander. Hardly worth the effort."

"Fine" responded Dorsey. What he was really thinking was _"forget about shooting him, I will just throw him out of the nearest airlock"._ Sindhar kept forgetting that he was now on a ship with nothing but landers.

If this was a marriage of convenience, the divorce will be ugly.

* * *

10:30 local fleet time

"Commodore Linn, the imperial cruiser has just exited the Sord" communications officer Tyagi almost screamed out.

The cruiser looked like crap. There were holes blasted in the mid-section of the hull. The blacken residue of laser burns were visible throughout the outside of the ship and the EM launch tubes were completely destroyed. How it managed to stay in one piece was anyone's guess and a tribute to ABH construction.

Opening a communication line to the cruiser, Jinto asked its condition.

"To tell you the truth" the captain said "this ship will not survive another trip in Plane Space. Our generators are failing and we just barely got here."

"Captain" responded Jinto "that is understood. Head towards the rear and off-load everyone to the assault ship Triroil. They will take you and the empress back to Lakfakalle. Make sure that the cruiser is on automatic pilot and heading towards Sord 625. How is the empress?"

"She is stable. When I mentioned your name, she did give me a smile and said something about not trying to be an Abriel. I am not sure what that really means".

"I do and I appreciate the sentiment. Now get out of here and get to that Sord before the Hanian's arrive." After Jinto's first adventure with Lafiel, the empress mention that he had save her from herself. That the Abriels had a history of charging into battle without regards to the odds. They saw death in battle as honorable and worthwhile. Jinto was the opposite. He manage to get Lafiel to see the futility of fighting a battle where you could never win. Now he wondered if the roles are reversed. Was he now rushing into battle and the odds were against him.

Tyagi interrupted Jinto's train of thought with the message "the First Devastator squadron just exited Sord 625. Kilo-Commander Abriel sends her regards!".

A smile crept over his face. Opening a line to the Filcauph, "Well it looks like you are going to save my butt again".

Lafiel's response was typical "It appears I have been doing that for most of my life. Do not worry, your butt is in good hands". Regretting saying it as soon as it left her lips. Since it was communicated in the open, there was laughter among both fleets….except on the bridge of the Filcauph. Then an idea formed in Jinto's head...a change in strategy.

* * *

11:00 local fleet time

The imperial cruiser docks with the Triroil and immediately the crew transfers over. Care is taken with the empress, who is in an environmental enclosure to stabilize her life signs. The Triroil heads for Sord 624 at full speed for Lakfakalle.

"Amanage " Jinto calls "how many mines do we have in the fleet?"

"We have fifteen. None of them are capable of generating a space-time bubble". Together they plot to position the mines in front of Sord 577, with the hope of catching at least one or more Hanian cruisers.

Once done "Send the information to the Sherkau and the Maukau and have the mines deployed" came the orders from Jinto. "Then lets redeploy the entire fleet to this position." It was a spot that was midway between Sord 577 and Sord 625.

"Redeploy Commodore?" questioned Amanage

"Yes, it puts a bit more room between us and the Hanian cruisers when they exit the Sord. Plus, the First Devastator Squadron will be much closer. Let's see if they have the stomach to continue to fight once they see that!".

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed Amanage. With that the orders were given and the Filcauph receives an update. Lafiel smiles knowing what Jinto was trying to do and perhaps a bit jealous. He is definitely not the nervous lander she met all those years ago.

* * *

12:00 local fleet time

"Sindhar we are about thirty minutes from Sord exit. I would recommend taking a seat" stated Admiral Dorsey.

Almost absently he responded "Thank you but I have a preference to stand during battles." There was no response from the Hanian Admiral.

The training fleet was rushing to its new deployment position. It caught up with the imperial cruiser, the two supply ships and the remaining attack frigate. The Baskau was able to take remote control of the imperial cruiser. It would at least give the impression of a formable force. In the worst case scenario, it could be use to ram one of the Hanian ships.

The First Devastator squadron was quickly approaching the training fleet. Lafiel had the ships deployed in her "pencil" formation. The squadron was formed into three lines of eight ships, each one behind the other. The attempt was to give the opposing force the impression of a smaller group of ships than was actually there...if the Hanian's were inattentive.

The empress and the crew of the imperial cruiser were on the Triroil still heading for Sord 624.

* * *

12:30 local fleet time

"Commodore, there is activity at the Sord" an excitable Amanage announced.

"Very well, armed and launch the mines towards the Sord" said Jinto as he wondered what his next step would be. The mines started travelling towards a set of pre-selected points along the front of Sord 577. The Hanian cruisers would be at their most vulnerable as they exited the Sord.

"Admiral Dorsey, we are exiting the Sord" came from the XO of the Hanian cruiser Fairview. He said nothing, not knowing what to expect.

"Admiral, we have mines!"an very excited XO yells.

"Evasive to the fleet all pulse lasers fire!" Now he realized that he listened and believed Sindhar too much. Now the problem was to avoid the mines. Suddenly the Fairview was buffeted by two sets of explosions.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. He was to soon find out that the cruiser Sunrise struck two mines and was obliterated and the cruiser Darkmagic tried to avoid a mine and struck the cruise Pierce. Both cruisers had severe damage and would be of little value in any battle. His options were now very limited.

"XO, tell me what's out there." The admiral asked.

A glum sounding XO replied " we see four cruisers, including the imperial cruiser that we attacked before. One line of eleven attack frigates behind them are 3 more attack frigates and there is one solitary frigate heading to the Sord going to the Abh capital." To Sindhar the numbers do not match up. The training fleet had only three cruisers and twelve attack frigates. Now there were fifteen frigates. Before he could say anything then XO added "we re-analyzed the frigates on the second line, there are twenty-four frigates in that group…Admiral".

" _Damm_ " thought Sindhar " _a full squadron managed to join the training fleet_ ". Quickly gathering his thoughts, he turned to Admiral Dorsey and stated "The empress is on that solitary frigate heading towards Lakfakalle. We need to get it before it enters the Sord."

"Are you crazy?" Dorsey said with a questioning look on his face. "We are out-numbered, out-gunned, one cruiser destroyed and two heavily damaged! This disaster has to end."

"And where do you think you are going? Do you think the Hanian government will take you back? Forgive everything that you did?"

Dorsey just sat in his command chair. Knowing what Sindhar said was correct but to even attempt to advance towards that frigate would lead to the destruction of his small fleet and the death of everyone aboard. His options were limited and the time to make a decision dwindling quickly.

* * *

13:00 local fleet time

The mood in the training fleet was upbeat. They witness one cruiser destroyed and two others had collided with each other. The remaining Hanian cruisers were stopped in front of Sord 577.

"Amanage lets advance at half speed. Bring the fleets EM rifles on line and ready to fire."

"YES SIR" she answered with more enthusiasm than she exhibited in a while.

"Just make sure to remind the captains not to fire until I say so". Jinto was trying to figure out what the Hanian commander was thinking. "Let's stop fourteen thousand kilometers from the Hanians".

The two fleets were facing each other, neither one of them making any type of move. A Mexican standoff.

* * *

13:30 local fleet time

"Commodore, the Hanians are just staying there. I do not understand" said Amanage

"They cannot retreat or else we will fire on them. They cannot advance because they are out-numbered. They have no options and nowhere to go. It's time we give them an option." Jinto stated as he stood up and walked over to the communications post. Continuing "Tyagi..open up a line to the Hanian fleet. Let's see if we can end this now".

Then from the XO, "Commodore, the Triroil just entered Sord 624. They will be in Lakfakalle in 24 hours."

"Good one less thing to worry about."

* * *

13:35 local fleet time

Aboard the Hanian cruiser Fairview, the communications officer announced there was communications from the ABHs.

From commander ABH fleet Commodore Linn to commander Hanian fleet;

 _You are in an untenable position. You are outnumbered and outgunned. Any attempt to move will be met with extreme force and will result in your complete destruction. The empress is already travelling through the Sord and any attempt to intercept will be futile. We offer you the chance to surrender in the next ten minutes. Your fleet will be allowed to return to Hania. We only require that those responsible for planning and ordering this attack on our empress surrender and come aboard this ship. That will also include any ABH that may be aboard your ship. At the end of ten minutes we will launch a full attack._

Once the message was translated, Dorsey just sat in his command chair. The message was meant for him and his unwanted guest.

"Do not tell me you are actually thinking about this!" shouted Sindhar

"What other options do I have?" a frustrated Dorsey replied

"Let's attack and then quickly slip back into the Sord and.." Dorsey interrupted "and then what…we cannot go back to Hania. Go to United Mankind? Alcont? The Sovereign Union? Also their attack frigates will easily catch us in the Sord. I want to get as many of my men back home alive and well. "

"No wonder we were winning the war" exclaimed Sindhar "with your lack of willpower, you would never be able to defeat us." Sindhar kept digging a bigger and bigger hole "You need courage and determination in order to fight this war! That foolish lander on the Baskau giving you such ridiculous terms. I would have just attack and wipe your fleet from space!"

Dorsey was now pushed to his limit. Standing up and looking at Sindhar with a scowl, he turned and walked over to the security cabinet next to the XO's station. Keying in his personal code a drawer is open. Contemplating for a few moments, he quickly grabs the laser pistol load a charge into the handle and points and fires directly at Abh Admiral Sindhar. Who became ex-Abh Sindhar. He quickly falls to the ground and the lasting image most of the bridge crew has is the look of surprise and shock that was fixed on Sindhar's face.

Divorce papers have been served!

* * *

13:40 local fleet time

Aboard the Baskau, Amanage was just confused. "Sir, why did you give them just generous terms?"

"Simple XO, I wanted to give their commander an honorable way out. We are still working at trying to incorporate Hania into the empire. Destroying that fleet would just make it that much harder. After all we want those who planned and executed this attack not the crew aboard those ships. It's their commander and Sindhar that we want."

"Do you think it will work?

"We will know soon enough. Isn't that right Kilo-Commander?" A surprised look came over the faces of the bridge crew of the Baskau. Jinto had left the communication line to the Filcauph open and Lafiel was hearing everything that transpired.

"That is correct Commodore Linn" said Lafiel "although I cannot say how this will end. If it was me, this would be quite different."

"I'm not sure about that", responded Jinto "I think you have mellowed out and no longer rush into situations with guns blazing and…"

"It is you that have changed! My dear Commodore, think back to the Basroil and how nervous you were before each battle and.."

"Of course I was nervous, have you ever seen your eyes when you are about to go into battle. A couple of times I almost became religious!"

This kept going on for several minutes. It was an audio only communication. The bridge crew of both ships sat back and enjoyed the back and forth verbal sparring that was happening. The crew of the Filcauph had some experience with this. For the crew of the Baskau, this was something new. The expression on Jinto's face show that he was enjoying this and listening to Lafiel, it sounded that she enjoyed it as well. Amanage decided then to ask the Commodore a question when they returned back to Lakfakalle. All of a sudden…

* * *

13:45 local fleet time

"Sorry to interrupt Commodore, Kilo-Commander" said Amanage " but we are getting a communication from the Hanian fleet". After a couple of moments she added "they have accepted our offer!"

Aboard the Fairview, the situation was quite different. The body of Admiral Sindhar laid on the deck close to Admiral Dorsey. Dorsey still had the laser pistol in his hand and was staring at it. As if he was contemplating his next action. The bridge crew were in shock because none had ever witness such an event aboard a Hanian ship. Dorsey finally composed himself and addressed his XO to "tell the captain of the Pierce to abandon his ship, split his crew between the Darkmagic and the Fairview and for him to come over here immediately". There was sadness in his voice. He continued "notify the Abhs that we accept their offer."

"But sir" the XO was about to argue

"No dissention is allowed!" getting his strength back "this fleet needs to return to Hania and I made a big mistake. The ABHs may be more forgiving than our president. Captain Hardy of the Fairview will lead you back. I will talk to him and leave all of the documents so that the crew will not be blamed."

No one spoke for several minutes, then Dorsey continued "Quickly tell the ABHs of our decision and get someone to clean up this mess and have that body prepared for delivery. Oh...XO"

"Yes" the XO responded with a tear travelling down his cheek.

"I will be in cabin packing and getting all of the information ready. Have Captain Hardy see me when he arrives." With that Dorsey puts away the laser pistol and slowly exits the bridge heading for his cabin, not knowing what the future entails.

* * *

14:00 local fleet time

A Kalique _(small shuttle)_ exits the Baskau and heads towards the Hanian ship Fairview. From the time that Admiral Dorsey left the bridge, events slowly unfurled. Arrangements were made to have the Baskau sent over the shuttle and pick up both Admirals. Jinto wanted a shuttle from the Baskau because he was still worried about any actions the Hanians might attempt. The remainder of the Hanian fleet powered down their weapons system. With the exception of the Baskau, all of the ships in the ABH fleet did the same. The damaged Hanian cruiser Pierce was abandoned and her crew split between the Fairview and the Darkmagic. Captain Hardy took command of the Fairview and the fleet. He spent thirty minutes talking with Admiral Dorsey.

Lafiel took the First Devastator Squadron and moved them closer to Sord 624. Although they were close enough to have a video conference, Jinto resisted that opportunity. He wanted to explain the operation and the changes he underwent personally. Having it to explain this otherwise was not what he wanted. Lafiel was also a bit hesitant preferring a face-to-face reunion rather than something remote and distant. However, that decision would soon be taken out of their hands.

As the Kalique exited the Fairview, communications office Tyagi announced "Commodore, we have the Lashkau exiting Sord 625. They are requesting communications with us." Back to his command seat, Jinto opens a line to the Lashkau "Welcome Admiral Spoor. It has been a while."

"Yes Commodore, congratulations on your promotion."

"It is only temporary." Jinto responded and then proceeded to update the Admiral with everything that happened. At the end of the conversation, Spoor stated "As soon as the shuttle is aboard, I want a meeting with you, Kilo-Commander Abriel and your guests."

"Yes Admiral" was his response.

Admiral Spoor sat in her command chair playing with her long blue hair, which was arranged in a beautiful braid. As always, she looked bored and disinterested. Eventually a video conference was set up between her, the Baskau and the Filcauph. Jinto was in the ready room with Dorsey sitting next to him and the automatic translator active. Lafiel was on the bridge with Ekuryua standing next to her. As soon as the images were all established, there was noticeable smile on the faces of Lafiel and Jinto as this was the first time they had seen each other in almost three months. That last day together was the most worst since the events on Lobnas.

Jinto started by "Admiral, this is Admiral Dorsey of the Hanian Space fleet."

They each nodded at each other and then Spoor continues "Where is Sindhar?" With a bit of hatred in her voice.

Jinto and Dorsey looked at each other briefly then "His body is in a launch pod ready for a brief service and then we will shoot it into space." Dorsey added "I was the one that shot and killed him. You should hold me responsible for his death".

Looking intently at Dorsey's image, Spoor responded "If it wasn't for the fact that you attacked the empress, I would be giving you a medal for that. You did the Labule a great service."

Kufadis nervously twitch and mumble to Spoor "Admiral...please..." then he just froze. He notice something on Jinto. Something that the others had not picked up on...yet.

Spoor then continued "Commodore, you are to head back to Lakfakalle with your fleet and your guest immediately. Report to the Fleet Commander-in-Chief. Although he will probably meet you at the docks. He will take care of your prisoner as well."

"Thank you Admiral." He then looked at the image of Lafiel and his smile grew. He simply said "I will see you in a couple of days Kilo-Commander". As he said that, he sent a message from his Kreouc to Lafiel's she looked at it and her smile grew some more. _"We have a lot to talk about...see you in Lakfakalle my most precious little princess"_.

 _"Baka"_ was the only response.

"Well" interrupted Admiral Spoor to this unspoken conversation "hate to break up this little get-together, Commodore get the Hanian Fleet out of here and you head back home. Commander Abriel, we will continue this discussion later".

"Yes Ma'am". Jinto then order the Hanian fleet to return back to its home. They left through Sord 577 to the Hanian home world. There was a brief service on board the Baskau for Admiral Sindhar. The launch pod was then fired through one of the EM rifles and sent to an uninhabited section of space.

Looking at Amanage.."XO…"

"Yes Sir."

"Put Admiral Dorsey in one of the guest quarters and let's get this fleet back to Lakfakalle. Tyagi will then be very happy".

"You know I will" came from Communications Chief Tyagi's.

"Yes Sir!" from Amanage. With Dorsey now in one of the guest quarters, with a guard naturally by the door. The Training fleet headed for Sord 624...grouped themselves in space-time bubbles and returned back home.

* * *

"Kufadis" as Spoor slowly turned to look at her chief-of-staff "what is your problem? Halfway through the meeting you acted as if you were a block of ice."

"You did not notice it on the Commodore?"

"What was it that I did not notice?" said an agitated Spoor.

"He was wearing an alpha with crystals! Why would a lander do that?"

Spoor immediately played back the recording from the meeting and there she saw the crystals hanging from the alpha. She thought to herself _"How did I miss that?"_ Turning to Kufadis she said "I wonder what she is up to?"

"She? You do not mean the Kilo-Commander?"

"Of course not. I am talking about the empress! Only she can allow that operation to happen." She updated Kufadis on the procedure and its history. After contemplating for a few minutes Kufadis responded "I hope I do not have to salute him. That would be awkward."

"It could be worst…Ramaj could make him an admiral and I then I would have to salute him! Oh the horrors!"

* * *

Sitting on the bridge of the Filcauph a contented and happy Kilo-Commander smiled. She knew that in several days she would be seeing Jinto again. She kept thinking about the conference with Spoor. The smile that he shown and how she missed it. The little messages that were being sent between the two of them. She was feeling happy then an unsettled feeling came over her. Something was odd. She played back the meeting and froze it with Jinto's face. She then saw it, the crystals. Remembering that there is an operation that can be done to landers she could be heard saying "Oh grandmother…why".

Ekuryua walked over to the command seat when she heard Lafiel's comment. Looking at the image of Jinto, she then said "what the….how did…..you have to be kidding me!" They both looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces.

Ekuryua asks "does that mean that he.." Before she could complete her statement Lafiel interrupted with "Yes, he has Frosh sense. He has become a true ABH!"

"Oh that's just great" was heard from Ekuryua before she realized what she said and how it must of sounded. Turning a little red from embarrassment, she turned and looked at Lafiel with an expression of "I'm sorry" on her face.

Lafiel just shook her head from side to side and gave a small laugh. "I cannot wait until you see him face to face XO to hear what you have to say then."

"Maybe I can avoid that."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Lafiel turned to Ekuryua with a smile on her face and a mischievous look in her eye. Ekuryua was taken aback by it and again said out loud "I think the Commodore has been a bad influence on you." This time she had a large grin and looked directly at Lafiel. She nodded in acceptance of that comment and they both laughed. The rest of the bridge crew realizes that the rest of the deployment would be a bit more relaxed.


	6. Chapter 5 - Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion

Traveling in a space-time bubble was always strange for Jinto. Isolated from the rest of the universe in your own mini-universe, the bubble spinning through Plane Space heading towards the other end of the Sord. He would not know what was happening in "normal space" until they exited the Sord. On the bridge's display screen, he could see the other two bubbles. Each of them consisted of one cruiser and five attack frigates. The bubble the Baskau was in also included the imperial cruiser (under remote control from the Baskau) and two frigates. The supply ships stayed with Spoor's first fleet until their cargo was used up and then they would return to Labule command. The three bubbles that Jinto was looking at were traveling through Plane Space at the same speed they would appear at Lakfakalle at the same time.

For the three days that the training fleet was in Plane Space, the activity consisted of each crew preparing to leave these ships and await their assignments in the fleet. There was packing and getting each ship ready for the next training crew. Jinto and each of the captains spent most of their time writing crew reviews for the Labule personnel group. Jinto also had to review each of the captains since that was a job normally reserved for the admiral of the fleet, who no longer existed. He met with Dorsey for breakfast and dinner and tried to ease his apprehension. Jinto hoped that the empress would not be too hard on him after all it was Sindhar's treason that was unheard of.

"Commodore?" a hesitant Amanage interrupted Jinto thoughts on the bridge

"Yes XO."

"I would like to ask a favor." She was still nervous about asking this.

"What is it".

"When you get to your next command and…" taking a deep breath "and if you have an unfilled position, I would be happy if you would consider me in whatever role you may need." She then stood in front of him at full attention. Anything else and she might have collapsed on the floor.

"XO, if I have a position available, I would be more than happy to have you join my crew." He said with a smile "Remember that the admiral that I serve will have the final word but I will bring up your name. However, after I file my reports with personnel, I think everyone on this bridge will be a hot commodity." That brought about a smile from everyone on the bridge, including the XO Amanage. Jinto could have sworn that he almost saw a tear coming from his XO.

* * *

When the training fleet exited the Sord, it was bombarded with messages. Sorting and prioritizing the messages, the first action was the dock assignments for each ship. The XO took care of that information and each ship was notified where to proceed. For the imperial cruiser, a tug was waiting and would take it to the dry dock. Even though the ABH never lived on a planet, they maintain the same terms that the "mother" city has used, naval terms from their time on old Earth.

The Baskau was going to use one of the internal docks. It was a privilege since it meant that they would be enclosed inside the port.

Standing at the main exit of the Baskau, Jinto looked at the platform while waiting for Dorsey to be accompanied up. He saw Commander-in-Chief Faramunsha, Admiral Abriel Debeus, the Hanian Ambassador Tauron and more people than he imagine would be there for the arrival of a training ship. Walking down the gangway, he was met with an unbearable silence. _"What is going on here?"_ he thought. Dorsey, through his translator, asked "Is this how your ships are met when they arrive at port?"

"No, not at all Admiral. I am not sure what is going on here. Maybe it just they heard of where we were and what happened." At the bottom of the gangway, Jinto turned to Dorsey and saluted, which was returned. He introduced him to Faramunsha and they departed along with Tauron and an armed guard.

Turning, he saw Admiral Abriel Debeus, Lafiel's father. A tall and slim man. His hair was short, for an Abriel. Most Abriels, male and female, grew their hair long…very long. At least down to their waist. Debeus was the exception. He kept it trim. He also had the mildest disposition of all the Abriels. Probably one of the reasons he never made the list of people in line for the Jade Throne. He had been very helpful to Jinto when he first arrived in Lakfakalle. Without any parents or guide, Jinto was truly a lost sixteen year old boy trying to figure out what he was doing, where to go and how to be a nobleman. Lafiel might have been his only friend when he arrived but Debeus was as close to a surrogate father as was possible. He helped Jinto get setup at the Administrator's school. Since graduation, the doors to the Nei Dubrusc palace was always open to him. Debeus financed the construction of the Hyde fuel depot, which Jinto had finally paid back. Debeus did feel indebted to Jinto for what he did for his daughter Lafiel. If not for Jinto, Lafiel would have probably died on the Gosroth and he stayed by her side throughout their first adventure together. He had instigated having Lafiel pick up Jinto at Vorash and watch as their friendship grew and deepen. He had lead the Light Snow fleet to re-capture the Hyde system as a way to repay the debt that he felt was owned Jinto.

Unbeknown to Jinto, he also suggested the operation to his mother, the empress, mainly for his daughter's sake. Lafiel was a prodigy. She enrolled in the Kenru _(military academy_ ) earlier than most and progressed at a rapid pace. She was head and shoulders ahead of everyone in her generation in the Abriel clan. Her temper would be the one trait that would hold her back or get her killed in battle. Debeus recognized it early and also saw the affect that Jinto had on her. Simply put he calmed her down. With his easy going style he easily redirected her anger. At Larkin, it was just a smile and a couple of simple words that calmed her. Debeus wondered what their future together would hold but he would do whatever to make it happen. He knew one thing, she was destined to be empress.

"Welcome back Commodore" he said with a bit of a smirk.

"Thank you Admiral. It has been several months. I am surprised to see you here."

"Not at all. First of all I wanted to meet you after reading the mission report from your latest adventure." All the while smiling "Also the empress has requested that you see her as soon as you arrive".

That cause a bit on tension in Jinto. He hoped that the empress would accept his actions in letting the surviving Hanian ships return to their home world. "Well sir, I guess we better go."

* * *

A short trip to the imperial palace and Jinto soon found himself in the waiting room of the empress' personal apartments. Still injured from the attack, she was recovering. As the doors opened, he was led in and slowly walked to the main bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed with Debeus standing next to him. The empress looked remarkably well. Bandages on her arms covered the burns that she had suffered. Standing to the right of the empress was Crown Prince Dusanyu, the next in line to replace Ramaj, when she resigns. On the other side was former prime minister Shidoryna. He had resigned recently but his presence there meant that that the empress wanted him for something.

With the best salute that he could offer, a simple "Your majesty" was all Jinto could state.

"Commodore Linn". She responded. "I am very happy to see you and I want to express my thanks for what you did at Sord 577".

"Thank you your majesty. It would not have been possible without the crews of the Training fleet as well as the First Devastator Squadron."

"We also appreciated how you handled the Hanian fleet" interjected Dusanyu, "The Hanian president appreciated that the remaining ships were allowed to returned. I was afraid that all of our negotiations would have been wasted. "

"I thought destroying those ships would be a problem. I hope that your majesty and Admiral Abriel" looking at Dusanyu "are pleased."

"Very much" said Shidoryna "now our discussions with Hania can continue. Your opinion may be needed since the Hyde system is the only system that has a treaty with the empire. Before you start your next assignment, please come and see me" Jinto did negotiate a treaty in which Martine rejoined the empire but was left to govern itself. It made him an exile of his own home planet. The closest he has ever come to returning to Martine is to land on the platform, where that treaty was signed. The agreement was adjusted recently that allows him to stay in the system for an extended period of time but only after notifying the government of Martine and then he can only stay on the depot.

"Yes Commodore" smiled Ramaj "and the letter on the table is for you." Looking down, Jinto notices a letter address to him on a table by the empress' bed. He takes it without opening it.

Thank you, your majesty" was the only response that Jinto could come up with. Then getting a mischievous look in her eyes, Ramaj asked "Commodore Linn, what will it take to have you call me by my name like you do with my granddaughter"

Jinto's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and he froze, unable to speak. Ramaj continued her smile and then nodded to Debeus. "Jinto" Debeus said snapping him out of the state he was in "there is a shuttle waiting for you to take you home." After saluting the empress, they both left.

Jinto enters a shuttle provided by Debeus and is taken to his new home at Lakfakalle. A place that he recently purchased but that will be left for later.

* * *

After several days, the first devastator squadron exits the same Sord that the training fleet came through. A nervous Lafiel is waiting to arrive at the docks. Like the Baskau, the Filcauph is given an internal dock. The majority of the squadron is assign to a docking port attached to one of the space station. She is not worried about her promotion to Admiral. She has been waiting for this. Not worried about seeing her father again even though he annoys her at times but she does love and respect him. She is nervous about seeing Jinto. She is unsure on why she should feel this way. Jinto is one of the few people that actually treats her like a "normal" person. The one person she is truly comfortable around. She keeps wondering " _why am I so nervous?"_

Trying to clear her thoughts, she spends as much time as possible preparing to leave the Filcauph.

As the clamps of the docking port grabs the Filcauph, the outer doors close and the docking space pressurizes. Guests are allowed in. The first is Admiral Atosuryua, the Baroness of Febdash, her former commander. Also the sister of Baron Febdash, the one whom had kept Lafiel at Febdash when she was trying to warn the empire about the initial attach by the United Mankind. He was also killed by Lafiel in a duel between his small fighter and the unarmed communications shuttle. That was also a story in the legend of Lafiel and Jinto. It was a tribute to Atosuryua's personality that she did not harbor any resentment towards Lafiel because of that. She realized her brother was the problem.

She climbed the gangway to the Filcauph and has the OD announce her to the bridge. After Harbersh, now a flyer, talks to the bridge, the admiral is given permission to enter. She knows this ship like the back of her hand. She was the first commander of the first devastator squadron and involved in the test flights of this class of warship. Lafiel, on the other hand, did not want guests. Although she was fond on the admiral, her patience would be stretched to its limit. There was one thing, or person, still on her mind and she wanted to see him as soon as she could.

The Baroness was chit-chatting away with the bridge crew, annoying Lafiel to no end. The conversation was nothing of any value. Discovering what the crew will be doing with the short leave of seven days. She was waiting for the same person as Lafiel was. She was curious and she had a high enough rank to get away with it. The only fact she divulged to the crew was that they were going to be reassigned to the half-fleet Futune.

* * *

Standing at the foot of the gangway, Commodore Lynn was taking deep breaths, trying to remove the nervousness that still encompassed his mind and body. When he reached the top of the walk, Harbersh smiled and gave him a crisp salute.

"Nice to see you again Harbersh and I see you made Front Flyer."

"Thank you sir. Our mission on Larkin helped with that. You are now a Kilo-Commander and not a Commodore?" Harbersh said slightly confused.

"Yes. That was only a temporary rank for my assignment with the training fleet. Now I am ready to be a chief-of-staff again. " he said with a warm smile "by the way, do not announce my arrival to the bridge. I want it to be a surprise."

"Yes sir! You are still on the ship's roster so I do not really have to announce you."

"Thank you Harbersh. I will see you later."

Walking through the familiar ship, Jinto felt comfortable. Once he reached the door to the bridge, the nervous feeling returned. Taking a deep breath, he approached the door and it automatically opened.

He entered the bridge and was looking at Atosuryua and Lafiel. Lafiel was standing in front of her command chair with her back to the bridge door. Atosuryua was facing her and now directly looking at Jinto. The rest of the bridge was looking at the two of them but when the door opened they all turned and look at Jinto. Lafiel did not move at all. She knew who it was and all she did was take a deep breath. Everyone else on the bridge gave Jinto a warm smile. Even Ekuryua gave him a smile and was glad he returned.

Walking up so that he is to the right of Lafiel, he turns to face her and announces "Kilo-Commander Lynn returning to duty". She turns to look at Jinto with a smile, "You have been missed Chief-of-Staff".

Ekuryua then mumbled "you can say that again". A smile came from both Jinto and Lafiel. Then from Jinto "Even I heard that, Naurh!". Ekuryua immediately covered her mouth with both hands and her cheeks turned into an interesting shade of red. She realized that her mouth could get her in more trouble unless she learns how to edit what she said. The other surprise was that Jinto had called her by her first name. It was the first time that he had ever done so.

Atosuryua quickly gathered the attention of the bridge and with a nudge of her head, silently asked the bridge crew to exit. As quietly as they could, they left the bridge and the door closed behind them. Lafiel pressed a couple of buttons on the arm of her command chair effectively locking that door.

* * *

They stood there for several minutes not saying a word. Jinto noticed that Lafiel was looking more at his forehead than anything else. He knew the questions that she must have. So without a sound, he lifted his alpha off his head to reveal the Frosh organ that had recently been placed there. Lafiel's breath hitched as she brought her hands to her lips as if surprised. She knew what to expect but to actually see it was something else. She slowly and delicately placed the fingers of her right hand over the organ . Almost as if it would crumble to dust if there was any pressure. Jinto almost felt as if she was caressing it.

"Why Jinto?" was all she could muster.

"The empire allowed me to have this done. I wanted to still be your Chief-of-Staff and this was the only way."

"That cannot be the real reason."

"No." he hesitated "you remember the promised that I made to you years ago". She nodded yes. "That I would follow you where ever it may lead and for however long it takes." Again another nod. "Well now I can follow you and be with you until you no longer want me around or the Triple Alliance finally succeeds and we are scattered into space dust. Time no longer is my enemy." In the meanwhile, Lafiel's hand travelled down from his forehead and she was gently stroking his cheek. He took one step closer and they were looking at each other. Jinto raised his hand and held the one that Lafiel was stroking his cheek with.

In the softest voice imaginable, she said "Baka".

His response was typical "Yes, my most precious imperial princess". With his free hand, he brought it up and placed it on the back of her neck. She tilted her head just a little. He brought their lips together and he kissed Lafiel.

Three months ago, they had shared a brief kiss. Then Lafiel told him to leave to start his secret assignment. She knew then that it would not be a pretty sight if they continued that kiss. Now it was different. She did not pull back. Her free hand snaked its way around Jinto's waist and climbed up his back and pulled him closer to her. Time seemed to stop for them. Nothing existed outside of that bridge.

Their lips separated but they still held each other. Lafiel let out a slight moan as that barrier between them came crashing down, fourteen years was a long time. It was then that they noticed that the temperature had risen. It was not the environmental system that failed but their bodies that felt warm. Lafiel laid her head on Jinto's chest and felt his racing heartbeat.

They soon looked at each other again. Jinto gave Lafiel that smile that she so wanted. It would tell her that everything was well with the universe. That they could handle anything that came their way. Jinto just stared into her eyes of lapis lazuli and could only see the reflection of her soul. Not the hardnosed princess but his... the words he wanted to say to her would have to wait. Jinto remembered the conversation he had with Lafiel in the shuttle from the Deltoke space station to the Gosroth. Those words, that ultimate expression of love between two Abhs, would have to come from him. This was not the time nor the place for it.

All he could muster was "Lafiel" and she responded "Oh Jinto". In the brief moment that they looked into each other eyes, the urge and desire quickly built up. It was then Lafiel wrapped her arms around Jinto's neck and crashed her lips to his. She threw her entire self into it and Jinto just barely manage to keep his balance and responded with such enthusiasm that he wrapped his arms around her and lifted Lafiel off her feet. Otherwise they would have ended up on the floor of the bridge _(and this section would end up a bit more explicit)_. It had been fourteen years since they first met at the Deltoke orbiting space platform. In that time, they grew closer together. They were friends, comrades, companions everything but not lovers. That line in the sand was now crossed and how far it would take them…

* * *

What seemed like seconds was almost fifteen minutes and then they finally came up for air. Their foreheads resting against each other. The thumping of their hearts was slowly brought under control. They said very little as their minds tried to return to the place where they were, the bridge of the Filcauph. Lafiel slowly brought her fingers to Jinto's cheek and wiped away a solitary tear and Jinto just gave her an overwhelming hug. In unison they said "We have to talk about this". Then they laughed.

Jinto released his arms from her waist and asked "Dinner…tonight?

"Of course. Just tell me when and where."

Reaching into his pocket, Jinto pulled out a data crystal and said "This has the location that your personal shuttle has to take you to. It is the home of Jinto Lynn at Lakfakalle." Saying the last part with a bit of sarcasm. Continuing "this is not formal so no Imperial Robes or Labule uniforms or fancy dresses. Just something like what you wore during our trip to Martine."

A few seconds to re-adjust their uniforms, Lafiel reached down to unlock and bridge door and said "I believe they have waited there long enough." Just as she finished, the door open and the surprised looks of fifteen people stared back at Lafiel and Jinto. Not only the bridge crew but Atosuryua, members of the engineering group and Jinto's own supply group were there and embarrassed. It took only a few minutes for everyone to return to their stations and shut down operations. Atosuryua exited the Filcauph but stated she will see them again at the Admiral's promotion ceremony. The rest of the crew were going to stay on board. They had one week leave but they would remain onboard during the duration.

Lafiel and Jinto gather some personal items and leave the ship not realizing that they were walking hand-in-hand down the gangplank. Debeus was there to meet his daughter and a sense of contentment came over him as he saw those two walking together.

* * *

From the Kryb palace at Lakfakalle, a royal shuttle leaves and follows a pre-set course to a docking station at the Garish Arok _(Imperial Capital Residences)_ , home to the landed nobility at the monstrous city. Lakfakalle is know by many names, the city of eight gates, the city of love and base of the dragons' neck. However in this case, it is the city of chaos. The various residences, each a space structure of its own, that make up the city also share the surrounding space with the various shipyards, Labule facilities and a myriad of ships (both interstellar and shuttles of various kinds. Forever orbiting around the star Abriel, it was a complicated dance in space. It was the responsibility of the Saude Bir Arok _(the imperial transportation office)_ to keep the chaos under some type of control.

The royal shuttle, belonging to the Kryb royal family, had only one occupant. Lafiel did not have much to do besides keeping watch over the automatic piloting system. It was heading for the docking station at the new home of Jinto Lynn. Being a landed noble, he was able to obtain a residence at the Garish Arok. She was approaching the docking station travelling the length of the Garish Arok. As the shuttle approached the docking station, she notices that this area appears to be jutted out from the main structure at an odd angle. As if someone had slapped a rectangular block on this particular side of the space structure. This section was perhaps three hundred feet long and one hundred and fifty feet wide. It looked insignificant to the main structure being that it held approximately three hundred thousand individuals at any one time. Yet it was at one of the far ends. At the present time, beyond this apparently odd looking block was open space.

Inside this block Jinto was in the main bedroom getting dressed for dinner. With him was Martin McSorley, one of the few vassals that Jinto recruited. As they were talking, a message from Martin's daughter informed them that a shuttle was approaching. All Martin said that it was the Count's girl friend and could she meet her and bring her to the main reception area. For Jinto Lynn, that would equate to an informal living room with various stuffed chairs and couches. He was never one for formal environments. Jinto looked suspiciously at Martin and asked if he had told his daughter who this person was. A devious smile came across his face and Jinto knew that this could be trouble.

"Shuttle connection confirmed" said the computerized voice as the locking hooks grabbed the standard bars along the pressurized door of the structure. For the time being, the shuttle became part of the space structure. "Pressurization completed" was announce as the small space between the shuttle door and the structure's door received oxygen and allowed them to be opened without threatening the stability of the city.

Rebecca McSorley operated the controls on the residence side of the opening. As the doors opened and Lafiel stepped through, both froze. What Lafiel saw was a young, tall and athletic looking lander girl. Perhaps about eighteen years of age. What drew her attention was the girl's fiery red flowing hair. By its mass and the way it moved, you would almost think it had a life of its own. She also had sparkling emerald green eyes that contrasted with her red hair and pale skin so it would cause everyone to just stare at the vision.

What Rebecca saw was an very attractive Abh female. With long...long straight blue hair travelling down to her hips. Eyes of lapis lazuli that could hold your attention. The same pale color as most Abhs that spend their entire life in space. Peaking out of her hair were her ears... wait elfin ears? Ears of the Abriel royal family? Her mind then registers who this is and shuts down.

Jinto had decided to go to the docking port with Martin right behind him. They were stopped half way by a piercing scream. As they ran to the source of that scream, they found Rebecca collapsed on the floor being held by Lafiel. Looking at Jinto with the 'I do not know what happen' look on her face, she just crouched there with Rebecca's head in her lap.

Slowly regaining conscious, she looks at Martin and said "Hey Dad, sorry about that but you wouldn't believe what I thought I saw."

"What Becky?" he said with a smirk.

" An Abriel...I think the first princess of the Cluve royal family and ..." while talking she turned her head and noticed that Lafiel was supporting her head. Realizing what she thought she saw was now real, she suddenly moved off of Lafiel, stood and screamed again. This time she did not faint. She stood up and turning to Martin, she yells "Why didn't you warn me!"

Continuing to smirk, Martin responded "About what?"

"That the count's girl friend is an Abriel princess!" The anger in her cheeks showing and almost matching the color of her hair.

Jinto, trying to be a peacemaker, decides to introduce everyone. Holding Lafiel's hand, he turns and said "Lafiel, this is Martin McSorley from Martine." Then "Martin, this is Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun….Lafiel". Each nodded towards each other in recognition."

"I am glad to finally meet you, your Highness." Martin said.

"I am also glad to meet you Mr. McSorley. I had no idea that Jinto…um Count Hyde had purchased this residence and started to bring on more vassals".

"He rescued my daughter and I from an unpleasant situation on Martine and I am very happy to help him in any way possible." A look of surprise came across Lafiel's face.

Jinto interrupted "You see, Martin was one of the few who supported my father and tried to help him when the United Mankind overran the planet. He had suffered because of it. When Samson told me, I figured he would be the ideal person here." Jinto and Martin both looked at each other and smiled.

Continuing "He was responsible in getting this place fixed and decorated while I was recuperating from the operation and then when I was with the training fleet. More importantly, he is coordinating Samson's needs from Lakfakalle. Almost like a supply officer."

Lafiel, turning to Martin "Jinto and I have not talked in three months. There is certainly many things we have to catch up on. However, I am glad you are able to assist Count Hyde."

"It has been my pleasure and honor to do so your highness." Responded Martin " He has talked quite a bit about you…"

"Boy has he ever!" interrupted the red head and bringing a slight red blush to Jinto's cheeks.

Martin gave his daughter a piercing look and continued "and I am glad to find out that the Count did not hold back in his description of you." Now it was impossible to determine who was blushing more, Jinto or Lafiel.

Then Jinto turned back to Lafiel and said, "Lafiel this is Rebecca", pointing to the redhead. "She is the daughter of Martin and followed him to Lakfakalle. She just started training at the Royal Medical Hospital here."

Arching her eyebrows, Lafiel responded "I congratulate you on that, Ms. McSorley. What field are you training in?"

"Thank you, your highness" she answered with a smile. "Pediatrics will be my specialty and I do want to apologize for the screams earlier. I was not prepared to greet a member of the neiDebrusc family."

"No need to apologize, I have received interesting responses in the past...although none as vocal as yours." Lafiel responded with a smile

Interrupting, Jinto looks at Lafiel and said "Lafiel, we have a reservation so let's get going. I will give you a grand tour of the Hyde estate later. It should take all of twenty minutes."

"Of course Count Hyde." Lafiel responded with a bit of a smile "I would love a tour of your estate." With that they headed out of the Jinto's home and to dinner.

* * *

"I am not sure, Jinto, how I must act in public." Lafiel said as she sat and stared out into space...literally.

Once dinner was done, the couple slowly walked back to Jinto's home. The place he had found was a short distance away and they both agreed to walk. Needless to say, there was a bit of commotion when people recognized who he was walking with. What bothered Lafiel the most was wondering how much affection she should show. Abriels had a reputation to uphold and now that was in conflict with what she wanted to express. To be cold and calculating or show love and affection. She wanted to grab his hand and be like other couples she had seen.

When they returned to Jinto's home, she was given a tour of the residence. What caused her to be surprised was the room that she was sitting in now. It was the main bedroom...Jinto's bedroom. Along one of the walls was the largest window she had ever seen in a space city. It covered one wall of the room and looked out into space. Because of its position at the far end of the space city, it was as if you were on the bow of a ship. All you saw the expanse of space before you and nothing of the space city that it was attached to. At the moment the movement of this city was slowly bringing the imperial palace into view. Lafiel saw it in the distance

The window had a long cushioned bench that ran its length. She "sat" there with her feet curled up under her and leaning against her pillow, which was Jinto. He was sitting on the bench against one of the wall that pictured framed the window. Embracing Lafiel while she placed her hands on his chest and she nuzzled her head against his neck.

"I want us to act like regular couples that I see all around." Lafiel continued "even like Gurinshia and Harbersh were on the Filcauph but.."

"You are afraid" Jinto interrupted and Lafiel looked at him with a bit of shock with him using that word "if the Abriels will look down on you for such a display and it might affect your chance to be an empress."

"I hate it when you're right" turning her head and looking at him with a warm smile and then a brief kiss on the lips. "I do not know what to do."

"Have you thought about asking your father?" She looked at him with an inquisitive look. "Yes I know what you are thinking about" Jinto continued "but you can ask his advice. After all he did have a relationship with Plakia and he can at least give you some ideas on what to do and not do. I doubt if your grandmother would do so."

"No, she would never talk about such things to me. The expectations of anyone wanting to be an empress are high and we cannot just ignore our family obligations or traditions."

"Yes, you Abriels have less freedom in your personal lives than the rest of the empire."

"No we have the greatest duty and responsibility to the empire and we…" she slowly stopped and thought for a while. Then "I wish that was not true at times. Especially now. We could get a trading ship and go from system to system bartering and trading goods. See everything that there is in the empire. Just.." she stopped and looked at Jinto intently then placed her left hand on the back of his head and pulled him in and kissed him with every ounce of passion that she could muster. When they stopped, their foreheads still touched and she continued "you and me forever wandering."

"That sounds really nice Lafiel but you and I both know the truth." A frown comes across Lafiel's face "We both know you want to be empress. Not because of duty or that it is expected of you. It is because you WANT to be an empress. You WANT to make the empire a better place for both ABHs and landers. You WANT to make a difference."

A smile came across her face as she said to Jinto "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you're right." She then gave him another passionate kiss, which he returned. Snuggled a little bit more against his chest and just before sleep overtook them, while they were sitting on the bench now overlooking the imperial palace, she gently said "this is nice."

Page **12** of **12**


	7. Chapter 6 - Admiral

Chapter 6: Admiral

They galloped together on a mechanical horse through the Guzornyu amusement park, avoiding capture by the occupying United Mankind forces. Until a lucky shot by a UMK solider managed to cripple the mechanical horse and sending Lafiel and Jinto tumbling to the ground. Scrambling, Lafiel manage to shoot the one remaining UMK solider and they both ran to reach the exit of the park. Rolling under the automatically closing gates, they had escaped the army only to be surrounded by eight cars of the local police force.

Lafiel raised her Klanyu _(laser pistol)_ towards the police but Jinto grabbed her wrist and told her "don't". Reluctantly she agreed and decided to put her trust in Jinto. While Jinto and Lafiel were talking (or negotiating) with Inspector Entoryua Rei, of the Luna Vega City police department, Captain Kyte, of the UMK occupying forces showed himself and began a rant towards Lafiel. With his Klanyu pointed right at her, he demand that she stripped and lay down on the ground for a "through" inspection. Incensed, Jinto jumped in front of Lafiel with arms stretched out and declared that no one would lay a hand on her. Surprising Lafiel because no ABH would ever think of doing such a thing. Yet before she could express her outrage at the Captain, Kyte pulled the trigger of his Klanyu and struck Jinto in the right shoulder, shattering his collar bone.

* * *

With a gasp and a shutter, Lafiel quickly opened her eyes. She then realizes that she is still sitting on the window bench in Jinto's home. Staring out the window, she sees Lorl Beitur _(Beitur Shipyard)_ where the Gosroth was built. She turns her head and sees a still sleeping Jinto. Moving ever so slightly, she touches his right shoulder and still feels the wound underneath the shirt he is wearing. Thinking to herself 'you would have sacrificed yourself for me. What a Baka you are.' Staring at him a little more 'what a Baka I am. I should have seen it earlier. You are always supporting me and helping me. I hate it for how much I need you near me. Never leave me..please...'. As if she was willing her thoughts to Jinto in the hope that he would be able to understand. 'I wonder if you will ever ask me that question and if I am ready to answer you.' She lifted her head and placed a light kiss on his cheek...stirring him awake.

Slowly opening his eyes, he is met by the sight of Lafiel's blue eyes looking up at him. A smile comes across his face as a gentile "Hi" is spoken. Searching for a clock he sees the time and then "Oh crap...its three in the morning! Sorry for keeping you here so late."

"It is not a problem Jinto. I am not complaining." Moving just slightly "However, I do think I need to get back to the palace. I will be busy later today."

They slowly moved and stood up besides the window bench. Stretching and yawning, both made their way to the shuttle docking port, hand-in-hand. Passing a framed letter on the wall, she pauses and reads it.

* * *

To: Commodore Linn

You are presented with this citation in recognition of your actions concerning the handling of the Training Fleet, at Sord 557, in support of the Empress and against the renegade elements of the Hanian fleet. You achieved victory without any lost of life or vessels from the Training Fleet and the First Devastator Squadron. Your actions also supported our negotiations with the Hanian government and will contribute to a peace between the ABH empire and the Hanian Federation.

You are being granted a rank of Kilo-Commander with a gold ribbon and assigned to Admiral Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun as Chief-of-Staff.

Admiral Faramunsha

Underneath the letter, in a very elegant handwritten script, was a message from the Empress Ramaj.

 ** _Count Hyde_**

 ** _I wish to also express my thanks to what you accomplish in defending the empire and myself. You have my gratitude and that of the Abriel clan._**

 ** _Spunej Ramaj_ (empress Ramaj)**

* * *

Giving Jinto a brief look and a warm smile, she simply said "I hope the empress does not steal you away from me."

"Well" as he still held her hand "I will not go easily".

They continued to the shuttle and before Lafiel boards it, they share a brief kiss and "I will see you at the ceremony, Chief-of-Staff."

"I would not miss it for any reason." The shuttle soon departs back to the Kryb palace.

* * *

Lakfakalle is a unique city. It does not revolve around any planet just the star Abriel as well as itself. The various structures that make up the city are constantly revolving among themselves. A slow dance in space. So the Saude Bir Arok is not only the traffic cop at Lakfakalle but also is the official timekeeper of the ABH capital. The official time, at the capital, is maintain by this organization. The twenty-four hours, that make up an official day, is monitored here. However, on this specific day, Kilo-Commander Abriel wished that she was on her ship and launching several EM shots towards the Saude Bir Arok facility. She did not want to wake up and had wondered if the threat of violence would have the official time frozen for several hours. Considering that she only returned at four in the morning, she wanted more sleep. At least she made it to her bed. When she was on the Basroil, she would frequently fall asleep at her desk and Jinto would end up carrying her to bed.

Now the interior lights were slowly penetrating the darkness that was evening at the capital. Individual rooms brighten as the intensity increased. The window covers were slowly retracted and each room along the outside of each space structure either overlooks the star Abriel or the star field. Lafiel just moaned. Well maybe one more hour. Her promotion ceremony was not until the afternoon and she had no pressing appointments.

* * *

Jinto Linn did not have that luxury. He had to meet with the former prime minister Shidoryna to talk about Hania. More importantly, Samson Tirusec was due to come over for breakfast. He drags his sorry self off his bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up and prepare for his guest. For breakfast, it will be Samson, Martin and the Count. He meets both in the small eating area in the kitchen. The table full of food and papers. Hell…This is going to hurt!

Samson Tirusec is a broad-shouldered man with his black hair cut short. A big bear of a man. Except to his friends then he is just a huge teddy bear. His face shows the effects and scars of over 20 years with the Labule in various battles. The X scar on his left cheek is his souvenir from one such battle. Yet when you look at him, one could almost see a perpetual smile on his face. Whether it reflects his personality or not, it allows him to develop close relationships easily. For Jinto, he was his first friend aboard the Basroil. Lafiel did not count since that relationship was on a different level. Now as a "vassal" to Count Hyde, he has become a key to the success of the Hyde Depot.

"So", begins Martin, "I manage to secure the space port from the Dexu system. It will cost one hundred thousand credits. Ten thousand credits to move it to the Martine system." Samson then adds "I estimate that it will cost an additional twenty thousand credits to modify it to for the depot and have five thousand people live there."

"With the third fuel factory up and running" added Jinto " we have enough profits to handle all of these expenses. Plus we are going to rent the living areas so we should be able to handle the future costs." Looking at Samson " We will eventually have over ten thousand people on the depot, do you foresee any problems?"

Thinking for a few moments "No, not really. We really do need that extra space for all of the shops to handle our growing city." Jinto's eyebrow arch up at the sound of that. "Yes Count Hyde?"

Jinto interrupts "Call me Jinto, Samson. You know how I hate these titles. Whenever we are in public and when its needed, you can call me Count Hyde. Please."

"Okay Count…I mean Jinto" Samson continues "It is sometimes hard to break old habits. Now back to our city. Yes I think we need to consider the depot as a city. With the number of people, we have, I don't think I would call it anything else. We have at least five freighters at any one time docked in port delivering or picking up freight. The warehouses are overflowing since the cargo shuttles go back and forth from Martine constantly. Now we are going to have ten thousand permanent residents. I just can't wait for the complaints to ramp up from Martine.

"I talked to the Finance Minister before I came to Lakfakalle" added Martin "and he told me that they expect the depot to contribute ten percent to the economy of Martine. He mentioned that the Interior and Security Ministries are worried about the influence that you, Jinto, and the empire are having on the planet".

"Even though they hate me. Right"

"Right" replied Samson and Martin in unison. Samson added "The influence of the depot is making the current government's propaganda against the empire somewhat lame. You may not be as hated as you, or your father, once was."

"Well I cannot worry about those type of fears. My father thought Martine could prosper within the empire and I have come to the belief that he was right." Even though Jinto's relationship with his father was somewhat remote, especially after all he asked his best friend , Teal Clint, to raise Jinto after his wife died. Which Teal and his wife (Lina) did. They also barely met after the empire occupied the Hyde system, with Jinto learning to be and ABH in the Deltoke system and his father never leaving Martine in the eight years prior to the war with the Triple Alliance. Jinto believe that his father did have the best interest of the planet and its inhabitants in mind. Plus he might have been the smartest politician that the planet ever produced. "What we are doing is good for the empire and for Martine. I just..." He words faded as he thought about one more time visiting his home world, even if he is forbidden to step foot on Martine again.

"So" breaking out of his thoughts "lets finish this up because I have places to be, people to see and a princess that may cause me bodily harm if I am late to her promotion ceremony."

There was a laugh among three friends and the working breakfast continued.

* * *

As she struggle to get out of her childhood bed, Lafiel slowly shuffled over to her bathroom for a shower and a chance to properly wake up. Not once complaining about having to leave Jinto's place so early this morning. Well, perhaps complaining that she left at all. After a rather long shower, she felt refreshed and completely awake. Now for breakfast.

As she walked the hallways of the family palace, she hears the voices of the house vassals, the chamberlain, the cook and the head housekeeper. Also in the mix was the voice of her father, Debeus. Although their relationship, in the past, had been rocky since his ability to annoy Lafiel was unmatched by anyone in the family. For the past several years their past issues had been put to rest. Perhaps because Lafiel had matured and also that Debeus recognized that some of his statements and actions, as in telling Lafiel that one of her gene donors was the family cat, was a bit too extreme.

As she entered the breakfast room she also saw that her younger brother, Duhir, had arrived as was now with their father. The both of them were sitting at a round table having their breakfast with the household vassals were walking around at times fulfilling one of the requests from Debeus or Duhir or just engaged in the conversation. "Well" said Lafiel as she interrupted the conversation "it appears that someone is AWOL from the Kaisol!"

Duhir turned and smiled when he saw his sister. It had been a least two years since they last saw each other although they did sporadically send mail between each other. Duhir stood up and gave his sister a hug while saying "If it isn't the fearsome Admiral Abriel scourge of the Triple Alliance. I just hope that I do not get reassign to be under her command!"

"You could do worst Duhir" and she flicked her forefinger against Duhir's forehead causing a bit more pain than the action would suggest.

"Ouch! Where did you learn to abuse subordinates?

Smiling at her younger brother "Jinto...I mean Count Hyde uses that method with some of the squadron members. It appears to work quite well." Duhir and Debeus smiled when they heard Lafiel correction and even the chamberlain had to force down the laugh that threaten to burst out.

"Well sister" Duhir added with the air of fake indignity "I have been reassign to another command. I am here to receive my orders and to attend your promotion ceremony. I will probably be leaving in a couple of days."

"Hopefully you will have a good assignment and we might be able to see each other more frequently than in the past couple of years."

"I hope as well. I must leave and head to Labule central command. I will see you at the ceremony Lafiel. Father, until then." He gives a small bow and then departs for one of the family shuttles.

Lafiel turns to look as her father who now has a broad smile on his face. "It appears you came home late last night."

"Actually father is was early this morning" All Debeus could do was smirk. "Either way Lafiel, you must still be tired."

"Not as bad as I had thought. However next time..." her thoughts drifted for a moment and she held back what she really wanted to say "I will time my trips better." Of course what she really wanted to say was 'I will stay with Jinto and not care about leaving'. Yet what one saids and does can be completely different.

She then turns to her father with a very serious look.

Picking up on the look, Debeus also looks at Lafiel with a serious demeanor and ask "What is it Lafiel?"

"Father" she slowly responds "I need to ask you a very personal question.

* * *

A space shuttle is an interesting vessel. Those at Lakfakalle have the ability to travel from point to point without the need of a pilot. Once the destination is set, it can handle the entire trip without intervention. However with that being the fact, it does not deter most of those using these shuttles to ensure that a pilot is onboard. This is the case of a shuttle that left the residence of Count Hype and was heading towards the Ruebei _(Imperial Palace)_ with a meeting the former prime minister Shidoryna Boruju Cid Seez.

Sitting in the pilot's seat was Rebecca McSorley. The first year medical student had become quite adept at monitoring a shuttle. In this capacity, she was assisting Jinto in traveling to the Ruebei for his meeting. She was also invited, as Jinto's guest to the promotion ceremony. In fact Jinto had push the limits of protocol to invite quite a few guests. All those who Lafiel had encountered in their adventures. The silence during this trip was broken when Rebecca said "I want to thank you Count Hyde for inviting me to the Princess' promotion ceremony. I thought you would have invited my father."

In fact Martin was originally on Jinto's mind to invite but Martin had suggested that Rebecca take his place. It would benefit her more than him.

"No problem Rebecca. We both agreed that you should be exposed to members of the royal family and not have you almost ambushed in your first meeting with an Abriel." He ended up laughing a bit remembering his first encounter with an Abriel...specially Lafiel. He was so ignorant of the royal family that he did not recognize the elfin ears of Lafiel and that only the Abriel clan can have those physical features. Yet it allowed him to initially treat Lafiel as a "regular" person and without the nervousness that some have with dealing with a royal family member. It allowed a true friendship to bloom.

"My father and Samson have told me that story. You must be the luckiest person in this universe." They both shared a chuckle and the shuttle approached the docking port at the palace. "I was ambushed yesterday because I did not expect your girlfriend to be the princess. I also know how to identify members of the Abriel family, I will never have that problem. Just remember" she continued "I am going to leave this shuttle here with your uniform and my change of outfits. Just come back here to change."

"Not a problem Becky." Even Jinto liked the name that Martin call his daughter and it generated a smile from the young medical student. After the shuttle docked, Jinto headed off towards his meeting while Rebecca headed off to the imperial security office to get her final clearance.

* * *

"Count Hyde, we still have to incorporate the systems within the Hanian Republic with the existing structure of the Empire" the former prime minister said. Shidoryna was a very experience politician within the empire. He was so trusted by the empress that she gave him extreme latitude in dealing the everyday issues that occurred. When the war with the Triple Alliance started, he saw the opportunity of dealing with Hania. They did not join the war because of what they saw as UMK's aggressive action that started the conflict. He had kept the communication lines open so that when the opportunity arose, Hania could be brought into the empire. That time was approaching. Now that he had retired from his post, all his effort was in this endeavor. He was hoping that Martine could be a template to how this could be done without an invasion.

"Well sir" as Jinto was used to call the former prime minister "the main planets will have to be somewhat independent of any noble control. As you know, Martine has full control over everything that occurs on the planet and up to the floating platform. Outside of the planet's atmosphere, comes under the control of the Linn family". He did blush a bit at that statement since he never liked to explicitly verbalizing the control that he had in the system and that he was the only member of the Linn family still living. As he continued "the nobles of the empire will have to learn to deal with that reality. Control of an area of space but not of specific planets. ABHs are traders we should be able to concentrate on that aspect and work with the landers on how to make it beneficial to both parties. After all, we are always making noble families from the systems we have incorporated and that will continue when we bring in Hania." It then struck him that he was talking as a full member of the ABH and not as an outsider. He had become one of them in both mind and spirit. For a moment he stopped, he did not know when it happened but he knew why.

"That may leave a confusing hodgepodge of territories strung throughout that system as well as some jealousies from our existing territories" added Shidoryna.

"No one will be forcing these nobles to take any specific territory. They can get control knowing the restrictions that the empire is imposing. Everyone knows that the empire does not have a sense of humor when it comes to nobles not acting..." thinking for the right word, Jinto just hunched his shoulders and said "nobly" with a smirk as if he could not come up with anything better. Shidoryna also smiled knowing what he was trying to say. "Plus" Jinto continued " those planets that are terra-formed, as Deltoke or Clasbul was, should stay under the control of the family that made that planet inhabitable."

Shidoryna then added "What I need to do is to create a formal procedure for the addition of new territories to the empire and give it to the empress and the Luzei Fanigalak _(ex-emperors congress)_ to approve or to..."

"Throw it back into your face." added Jinto.

"That would be an acceptable rejection" said Shidoryna "although I would suspect they would be very vocal and very angry". Both gave a guarded laugh.

"Sir, I need to leave and get ready for the princess' promotion ceremony" said Jinto as he left.

"Thank you Count Hyde, you have very helpful".

As Jinto waved his farewell he added "Just tell me if you need me for anything else. I am willing to help". He left the former prime minister and headed back to the shuttle to change into his Class A dress uniform.

* * *

There is not a whole lot of differences between a Class A dress uniform and a daily uniform. The same two tone grey color with red striping and belt. It is permitted, on dress uniforms, to wear combat ribbons and always on the left side of the chest. The right side is still only for your rank insignia. In the case of the empress, she is the only one that can wear a golden Gaftonosh , the eight headed dragon that is the symbol of the empire. Ex-emperors wear a silver Gaftonosh.

While waiting for Rebecca McSorley, Jinto quickly changed into his uniform and check to make sure all is in order. Since his rank included a golden ribbon, it allowed him to wear his rank insignia surrounded by a thin gold piping. Although he would still be junior to most kilo-commanders, the significance of the gold accent would not be lost. As soon as Rebecca arrived and changed, they both headed off to the imperial reception room.

After her talk with her father, Lafiel then changed into her class A uniform and departed towards the imperial reception room with the rest of her family. She remained off to the side contemplating the words her father told her and she was still not satisfied. As she stood alone in an anti-chamber, she cleared her mind of such thoughts, The next few moments was something that she had prepared herself for a long time.

* * *

Jinto found his seat on the front row next to the empty seat reserved for Lafiel. As her chief-of-staff, he would be seated at her right. Her brother, Duhiel, was seated at her left. Her father, Debeus, was seated on the platform next to the Crown Prince Dusanyu with Dusanyu's chief-of-staff Admiral Kenesh. On the platform were a score of admirals of the fleet. Spoor and Trife just to name a couple. There were eight empty ornate chairs as well. Each one assigned to one of the ex-emperors. Splitting these eight chairs was the Jade Throne, the seat for the empress.

As Jinto looked around, he saw a decent crowd of people there. ABHs belonging to one of the eight Abriel clans and those ABHS that belonged to the other families that make up the ABH. The was also a small smattering of Landers. Most of them invited by Jinto and known to Lafiel. In total there might have been close to one thousand people at the promotion ceremony. To promote one person to the rank of admiral. To potentially be the empress after Dusanyu.

When the time came, the military orchestra started with a slow and quiet start to the national anthem (Rue Ol). It was heavy in brass instruments and cymbals. No one sung the lyrics although everyone present knew them by heart. It was once described as "unapologetically brash and adventurous". With that a side door opened and Lafiel entered alone. She crossed in front of the first row to her seat. She recognized each person that she passed. All members of the Abriel clan. Some were kings and queens (heads of a specific family) and some were princes and princesses, members of her generation. They were specially asked ( _ordered_ may be too strong of a work) to be there to acknowledge Lafiel's position in the hierarchy and also identify her as a benchmark for those who still wish to strive to be emperor/empress.

Lafiel bowed her head in recognition of each person that she passed. Once she reached her seat, she looked at Jinto smiled and exhaled deeply. As if trying to release tension that was in her body. Quickly looking towards the back of the audience hall, she saw the people that Jinto had invited. Now she gave a much bigger smile and quickly grabbed and released Jinto's hand. They represented not just her past but her past with Jinto. She would not have met them without him...as well as the war with the UMK.

Jumping, almost uncontrollably, was Seelnay. A former vassal of Baron Febdash, she assisted Lafiel in escaping the from baron's depot. Although officially a vassal of Lafiel's father now, she only really listens to Lafiel and does anything she is asked. At the present time she is working, with several other former vassals of the Baron Febdash at the Hyde Depot for Jinto as Seelnay &Company. As an expert in Baikok _(fuel tanks)_ and Baish _(anti-matter fuel)_ , her company is currently sought after by other systems but she will only go where the princess asks her. She also wants to stay close to where ever the princess may be in oft chance she may want a "proper" bath. Seelnay still wants to give her a bubble bath, to Lafiel eternal embarrassment. Whenever Lafiel is around, Seelnay personality is that of an overly affectionate cat. Very clingy. Jinto always thought that she needed a social life.

Next was the elderly Baron Febdash, the father of the Baron that kept Lafiel imprisoned , and his daughter Admiral Atosuryua, Lafiel's former commander. He had always been kind and help Jinto and Lafiel escape their confines and in the battle that killed his son. The admiral never held any grudge against Lafiel because of what happen to her brother. In fact after everything that her father told her, she might have killed him herself.

Samson was there as well as Kilo-Commander Sobbash and newly promoted Hecto-Commander Ekuryua. All served aboard the Basroil with Lafiel and Jinto. To Lafiel, they were considered close friends perhaps closer to her that even members of her family. Although Jinto had hinted that Samson's and Sobbash's relationship was very close, she could never figure if it was true or perhaps Jinto was projecting his own ideas to the couple. They did appear to be standing very close to each other and so maybe...

She saw the Princess Helena from Larkin and her "body guard" Captain Trus. In this case she knew what this relationship was. She smiled and nodded her head towards all her friends.

Once she was in position, a double door on the left side of the podium opened and the eight ex-emperors walked and stood in front of their seats facing the assembled guests. Although they were old, by ABH standards, you would not be able to be aware of it. The youngest of the group was His Grace Dusuum of the Balgzeder clan. He was almost two hundred years old, his face was almost childlike. The only noticeable feature was his faded hair color and the bags under his eyes. It noted a long and active life but nearing the end.

The last one to enter was Erumita Spunej _(Her Majestry, the Empresss)_ Ramaj. When Jinto first saw Lafiel's family, it was confusing at first. They all looked like siblings. He could not tell who was older. After some time, he guess that eventually he would be able to figure it out...or not. Meanwhile the empress strode to the Jade Throne in her imperial robes and sat down. Then everyone in the reception room sat down for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

Admiral Dusanyu the Crown Prince, stood up and walked to the front of the podium and stepped down to be to the right side of a small table. He called out in a loud voice "Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun Lafiel present yourself".

Lafiel stood and slowly walked and stood in front of Dusanyu. At the same time her father also came down and stopped to the left of the table.

Dusanyu continued "As declared by the Chief-of-Staff of the Labule and unanimously confirmed by the Ex-Emperor's Congress...you have been promoted from the rank of Kilo-Commander to that of Admiral. Congratulations."

She gave a small smile and watched as her father handed Dusanyu a document from the table and also held a one winged tiara (alpha). Debeus took a step forward and extended his arms giving the new tiara to Lafiel. She removed the old one from her head held it for a moment and then dropped it to the ground. Then in a quick movement smashed her foot on the old tiara destroying it. Then taking the new one from her father, she placed it on her head. She then received the document from Dusanyu as the official notice of her promotion. Debeus looked again at his daughter and said "We are very proud of you. "

"Admiral Abriel" said Dusanyu "as for your first assignment." Pausing a bit to add some anticipation "you will be in command of the Scouting Fleet Futune." Lafiel's eyes were like two moons and she was looking directly at Admiral Spoor. Futune was Spoor's first command as Admiral and it was that fleet that rescued Lafiel and Jinto from orbit around Clasbul. Spoor, on the other hand, was looking somewhat annoyed but you could not tell if she was looking at Dusanyu or Lafiel. Then down came the other hammer. "The Futune will be assigned to the First Fleet, under the command of Admiral Spoor." With that Dusanyu turned and with a smirk looked at Spoor. Spoor and Lafiel were now looking directly at each other. They were both confused and annoyed and probably at the same person...Dusanyu. They knew he had enough influence to setup these assignments. Just for his amusement.

She turned and faced her grandmother, the empress. She performed a quick bow and turned and returned to her seat with no other words or actions. The empress then said "these proceedings are at an end. Congratulations Admiral."

* * *

A reception involving the Abriel's tends to be subdue. With the formal ceremony, over, now it is the time to catch up with those who have not seen each other in a while. With a war going on, most of the Abriels are assign to any number of ships. Except for the leaders of the empire, this opportunity is a rarity.

For Lafiel this meant a brief talk with each of the eight ex-emperors and then with Dusanyu and then with members if the other families and then…you get the idea. For Jinto it meant time to talk with his and Lafiel's invited friends. But first to escape the attention of a certain Abriel female named Yukiko or more formally known as Princess Yukiko or as Abriel Nei Duswiel Borl Torparsh from the Irik branch of the Abriels. A Deca-Commander in command of an assault ship, she has hopes of one day becoming an empress. Now she is standing next to Jinto, perhaps a bit too close. He is a bit confused on what she is trying to accomplish.

Even Yukiko might not actually know what she is trying to accomplish. To cause a problem in the relationship between Lafiel and Jinto? Perhaps but that type of behavior is definitely not approved by the Abriels. What she is causing is aggravation to both Jinto and Lafiel. Jinto just wants to talk to his friends and not to someone who has never gave him the time of day until this very moment. Lafiel 's inherit aggressive nature is slowly bubbling up. Hands clenched and her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She keeps repeating in her mind '...calm down...calm down ...I am an Abriel Jinto will not fall for that cheap tawdry little slut...stop...calm down...calm down...'.

She is broken out of her trace by a hand gently placed on her shoulder. Her grandmother, the empress, had come over to distract her. Saying "Lafiel, let us walk through the gardens for a moment and then you can return."

"Yes empress" was the only response except there was a tinge of red showing on Lafiel's cheeks. The gardens , next to the hall was in "spring" mode. There were many plants from all over the empire blooming. The colors rang the spectrum and the smells overwhelm the senses. It was on a secluded bench that the empress pointed to and the both of them sat. In a long uncomfortable silence.

"Lafiel" the empress broke the silence "you appear to be in some distress. Is it about being an admiral?" Knowing what the issue was but not being too direct. After all Lafiel does have a reputation with her temper.

"I am happy with the promotion your highness."

"Lafiel!" Ramaj said with a bit of anger "I am not talking to you as the empress but as your grandmother! I suspect what is truly bothering you. Your father and I do talk on occasion." Lafiel was not sure if this was sarcasm but she was angry sensing that her father talked to Ramaj about what they discussed at the palace.

Lafiel rubbed her hands together by her knees unsure of what to say."I..um...well it is because...what I need..." Trying to put this in a intelligent sentence was difficult.

"I understand Lafiel" Ramaj said while placing her hand on Lafiel's shoulders. She waited and then continued "What exist between you and Count Hyde is not unique. How you handle it does affect how others will see you as a potential empress."

Taking a REALLY deep breath, Lafiel let out "I do not want to lose Jinto for any reason. I do not want us to end up like my father and Plakia".

That took Ramaj by surprise.

"and I still want to be empress!" she finished and looked at Ramaj with the worried eyes of a granddaughter to her grandmother.

Ramaj looked at those eyes and saw all of the problems that Lafiel had in her mind. She then answered "Lafiel, what I am telling you right now is just between us. I know what you are dealing with. I had the same problem." Lafiel snapped her head back quickly and looked at Ramaj. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Surprise and shocked could be two words to describe how she felt.

She looked wide-eyed at Ramaj waiting for the story to continue.

"He was an admiral in the Labule. The only lander admiral there has ever been." Lafiel thought her breathing stopped for the moment. "Morgan was his name. Admiral Henry Morgan a pirate if I ever met one and I had become his chief-of-staff." Lafiel finally said "a pirate? chief-of-staff...? Grandmother, what the...". Lafiel's mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts.

Smiling, Ramaj continued "The way he commanded and acted was like a pirate. He was brash and bold. Took chances that most would never think of. He was a favorite of the empress Lameimar and she loved to read his reports. She told me it was as if she was reading an adventure novel". Lafiel almost fell off the bench at the mention of her great-grandmother's name. She had been the twenty fourth empress of the empire before emperor Dusem and her grandmother.

Completely shocked she just looked at Ramaj as she continued "I volunteered to be his chief-of-staff and he accepted me. I learned more about commanding and combat from him than anyone else. I was also in love with him" Ramaj now looked down at her hands that were resting lifeless on her lap. "and he was with me. He told me so." Her voice became soft and sorrowful. The years of keeping this secret threaten to overwhelm the facade that the empress so carefully presented to everyone. "After I became the fleet admiral, we both met whenever we could. I treasure those moments with all my heart. When I became the next in line to the throne after Dusem, I could not ask to share his genes. I was afraid that I would not be confirmed empress. When you father mention your conversation with him, I knew only I could talk to you about this. Your father knew he would never be emperor so his relations with Plakia was well known. Well except to you. However I know he wants you to be empress."

Lafiel had not said a word she was just overwhelmed by what she had heard. She was more like Ramaj than she realized. "So grandmother, what happen?"

"One day, Henry asked me to share my genes." Lafiel was now numbed by the information that came from all directions. "I could not accept it and I told him so. He stood there in front of me not saying anything. Henry turned around and left. He resigned from the Labule and I have not seen him since. I do not know what happened to him." Ramaj slowly straighten up on the bench and exhaled and shuttered as she did so, as if she was removing all of the tension from her body.

"The gene donor for your father and aunt" continued Ramaj and got Lafiel's added attention "was a friend of mine. A good respectable ABH nobleman but..."

"But what grandmother?"

Sadly smiling she said "but he was no Henry Morgan."

There was some quiet between grandmother and granddaughter but then Ramaj continued "Lafiel, if Count Hyde is that important to you then treat him as such. Make a decision and stick with it. That is what is expected of an empress and a future empress. I was afraid of the consequences, which was a lesson Henry taught me to warry of. Do not be shackled by fear. Make what you think is the right choice and stick with it. I made that choice out of fear. Yes fear Lafiel and I do regret it."

They both stood up from the bench and headed back to the reception. Suddenly Ramaj hugged Lafiel and said "Do not leave him hanging. Make your choice and be content that is the correct choice."

"Yes grandmother...thank you." was Lafiel's response and then they both returned to the reception.

* * *

When Lafiel finally returned to the reception she saw the various groups snaking and talking. It was a lively party where people, who do not see each other often, had the chance to swap war stories and adventures. The food was plentiful and the band played music to keep the entertainment going. Lafiel's eyes , though, immediately locked on one group of people. Her friends and acquaintances were together with Jinto and still latched onto his arm was that little slut (oops sorry about that) the Princess Yukiko. Locking her sight on that image, much like when she was about to destroy an enemy ship, and headed straight for her target.

Ramaj, talking with Debeus and her mother, the former empress Lameimar, all took notice on the way she walked and the direction. Lameimar said "well daughter I hope this ends differently than the last episode". Ramaj turned and whispered "she is much stronger than that person then". Both giving each other a knowing nod and Debeus was just slightly confused.

"Excused me Feia Yukiko _(your highness Yukiko)_ , I need to discuss an important matter with my chief-of-staff" Lafiel said as she met the group. You could see the concern looks on the faces of Samson , Sobbash and Ekuryua and just how uncomfortable Jinto was feeling.

"Oh Feia Lafiel, you do not have to drag him away from us. We are having such a good time."

Smirking, Lafiel added "I am not dragging him away from anyone". Turning to Jinto, she smiled. Jinto asked "Yes princess?" Lafiel just raised her eyebrows and Jinto knew she never wanted to be called that by him. He quickly corrected himself and asked "Yes Lafiel?"

Still smiling Lafiel gently placed her hands on Jinto's cheeks and brought his face close to hers. At first she gingerly kiss Jinto. Then increased its intensity by wrapping her arms around his neck She was not letting go. After the initial shock, Jinto put his arms around her waist and pulled tightly, also not wanting to let go. The entire hall quieted as Lafiel made her public announcement (I guess that is what you would call it) about her relationship with Jinto.

After several long moments, it was Samson and Sobbash that broke the silence when they both said in unison and loudly "FINALLY!"

Lafiel and Jinto broke their kiss and looked at the pair and smiled. The next words came from Admiral Spoor "Thank goodness that is out of the way before she rejoins my fleet. I might have ordered them to do something". Lafiel and Jinto both quickly turned to her and she just raised her wine glass as a toast. There after the rest of the reception continued as before. With the exception of Princess Yukiko, who manage to quietly leave the room.

Lameimar put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and then whispered "that is how it should have been handled". Ramaj looked sadly at her mother and said "I know".

The rest of the reception continue uneventfully. The only excitement occurred to Seelnay who fainted when the empress came over to say goodbye to Lafiel and Jinto. Ramaj said that she was glad of all the work that Seelnay and company was doing at the Hyde Depot and how it benefitted the empire. It took Samson's and Charles's strength to keep Seelnay upright and not collapse on the floor when that happen.

* * *

Late that evening, In a room in the home of Jinto Linn, a red-headed girl sits at a keyboard and types a letter.

Dear Mary...

It started and its intended recipient is Mary Donnow living on the planet Martine. A classmate and friend of Rebecca, it has been a couple of months since their last communication. Yet this innocent update from Rebecca would have larger consequences than its original intent.


	8. Chapter 7 - Trouble is Brewing

**Chapter 7: Trouble is Brewing**

Later, after Lafiel's promotion ceremony, in a room at the home of Jinto Lynn, a red-headed girl sits at a keyboard and types a letter.

 _Dear Mary_

 _Where should I start there is so much I want to tell you._

It started and its intended recipient is Mary Donnow living on the planet Martine. A classmate and friend of Rebecca, it has been a couple of months since their last communication. It told everything that had happen to her once she left Martine. Her time at the depot, the trip to Lakfakalle and setting up Jinto's home and then actually meeting Jinto and his "girl friend". Then writing about the promotion ceremony and what happen and who she met. After adding several pictures, she close the file and mailed it via the imperial network to her childhood friend at Martine. It would travel by relay ship and transports from the capital to Martine. Since it was not a priority message but a personal one, speediness was not a necessity. This innocent update from Rebecca would have larger consequences than its original intent on Martine.

* * *

Sitting in his quarters enjoying a glass of whiskey ( a perk of the job), Admiral Milan , of the Third UMK attack fleet, catches up on the daily communications from fleet HQ and from the various ships under his command. Presently his fleet is patrolling the border with the ABH empire between the Balke Kingdom and the UMK. It is a quite area with no active military activity. The triple alliance has tried to maintain the status quo ever since the disaster at Aptic. The alliance lost the capability to mount an offensive campaign. So now it is saving its fleets while it tries to rebuild and rearm.

The Third UMK fleet was once five hundred ships. Now there are barely two hundred left. Morale is low and the admiral is worried if they will ever be an effective fighting force again. With all this to worry about, he hears the intercom buzz and the voice of his chief-of-staff ask to come in. "Come in Hanson" he said.

As Commander Hanson enters, he is wearing the standard olive green uniform of a Triple Alliance solider. Although this war was about access to space routes and the sords, the triple alliance was never really enamored of space. It was a necessary evil to protect their territory. Hence the uniforms of the space fleet were identical to those of the ground troops. Never very elegant in Lafiel's opinion. Hanson hands the admiral communication from HQ. "Do I really want to read this?" the admiral questions.

Hanson just chuckles. He has been with the admiral since before the war with the empire started. He could have been given his own command but he wanted to stay with Admiral Milan. The rumor in the fleet is that he is the illegitimate son of the admiral, but that is just a rumor. Well we think this is just a rumor.

As the admiral reads the document his face turns red. You could see the shaking in his hands. Suddenly he stands and a stream of profanity leaves his lips. Hanson had never heard the admiral be so vocal or colorful.

"Admiral what's wrong?"

The admiral slumps back into his chair and hands the document back to Hanson. "HQ wants us to go to the Vega system. We are to meet three transports at Vega four and remove everyone from the planet."

"Well that is a boring assignment" Hanson states.

The admiral looks back as Hanson continues to read the orders "remove all evidence of any activity on the planet."

With a puzzled look Hanson asks "what does that mean?"

The admiral looks back at Hanson with a sad look on his face. The quiet lasts for several minutes until Hanson said "Oh! What is happening on that planet?"

"My worst nightmare" the admiral replied "I have heard stories about it but I hoped that it was just that...stories. If the ABH ever finds out what is being done there, make sure you are never capture by them. It will not be pretty."

The color ran from the face of Hanson understanding what the admiral is talking about.

"Hanson, give the orders to proceed to Vega four and acknowledge the orders back to HQ." The admiral finished what was left in the glass. "Then come back and we can open up a special bottle that I have."

"Yes sir, I will see you in a bit." With that, Hanson returns to the command bridge and begins issuing orders. Soon the fleet is at full speed heading for Vega four and Hanson returns to the admiral to share that special bottle.

* * *

It took one week for the Futune scouting fleet to be reorganized under newly promoted Admiral Abriel, Lafiel. It now consisted of nine KAU cruisers(including the flagship Heirbyrsh), five squadrons of devastator attach ships and six squadrons of assault ships and three supply ships. The First Devastator squadron was assigned to the Futune. The one that Lafiel had formerly commanded and in which Ekuryua now commanded the Filcauph. The fleet then headed towards the Aptic system to meet with the First ABH fleet under the command of Admiral Spoor.. She was waiting for her new scouting fleet before re-joining the war against the Triple Alliance.

The bridge of the Heirbyrsh retains none of the extravagance that Admiral Spoor installed. The ornate columns and curtains that surrounded the admiral's chair no longer exist. All evidence of it is gone. More importantly, the ship was repainted the standard grey color to match the fleet. Of course Spoor's current flagship, the Lashkau, is painted red.

Unless the fleet is engaged in battle, the admiral is usually not on the bridge. The chief-of-staff will handle most of the mundane issues. Jinto spent the first week familiarizing himself with the ships in this fleet and the various commanders. He spends most of his time sitting in his seat on the bridge slightly to the right of the admiral's command chair. He has the ability to communicate with any ship in the fleet at his fingertips. Any command that Lafiel has will always go to him first and then he will relay it to the appropriate ship or person.

Of course with the Futune travelling through plane space towards the first fleet, even he has less to do. So they both spend their time walking throughout the ship finding the time to talk to each other and members of the crew.

When Jinto is off the bridge, overseeing the functions of flag ship is Hecto-Commander Amanage, formerly under Jinto while he commanded the training fleet. She received her wish to follow Jinto to his next command.

* * *

The day after the promotion ceremony of Lafiel, the personal department of the Labule was reviewing the potential crew members to fill the open positions in the Futune Scouting fleet. One hundred new crew members were needed throughout the fleet. In a windowless conference room a member of the personal group was talking to a potential candidate, Deca-Commander Amanage. Just returned from the Training fleet's engagement at Sord 577 and with a glowing recommendation from Jinto, she was recruited by several flag officers. She had specifically requested if she could be assigned to Jinto's next posting. She would have been assigned there automatically except for an issue that came from past performance reviews.

The officer interviewing Amanage, Kilo-Commander Chid, needed some clarity before she was assigned to any ship.

"Now, Deca-Commander, let us complete this and get you assigned to your next duty post. "

"Yes sir" Amanage kept it short and sweet.

"You have seven years with the Labule. Three different assignments not including the training fleet with the Commodore." he added with a smile then continued "You have performed your duties well, some might even say exemplary. Amanage gave a smile that was prideful more than anything else. He then added "but..."

"But what?" Amanage interrupted and with a serious look on her face.

Looking up Chid said "but there is the personality reports from your three assignments as well as the physiological profile that was made. It appears that you are not entirely comfortable working with landers. Which is strange since you request assignment to Kilo-Commander Lynn's next assignment and he has approved the request. I am trying to determine the cause of this change." He put down his papers and waited for a response.

Amanage just sat there for some time trying to put her thoughts in order, if she knew exactly what her thoughts were on the subject. 'Why' she thought ' I never liked working with landers before. Is commander Lynn that different than any ordinary lander? What was it?'

Finally looking at the Kilo-Commander, she started "I have always disliked landers from my first memories. It was something that my father taught me". Being that she never knew her maternal gene donor, and never asked, it was her father that shaped her ideas and she never knew why he did not like landers. "That is how I was during training school and my assignments. " She stopped for a while to gather her thoughts again. "When I was assigned to the training fleet, I still felt the same way. That landers would only be a drain on the empire. I disliked Commodore Lynn when we started. Even Admiral Sindhar did not like the commodore, so I figure it was acceptable." She inhaled deeply and continued. "Yet the more I worked with him, the more I kept questioning everything. When the admiral left and the commodore took over, I found myself enjoying working with him. I trusted him...and he trusted me." She spoke the last portion with noticeable hesitation in her voice. "It was after the Hanian fleet surrendered that I made the decision that I can work and be friends with landers. They are not the enemy that I always believed in."

She then looked at the Kilo-Commander and smiled. "That is all that I can say about the subject."

Chid just continued to look at Amanage for a minute. Amanage added "If I am assigned to Kilo-Commander Lynn's next post, then I would be happy. If the Labule will assign me to anyone else, ABH or Lander commander, I will also be happy and do my best."

With that, Kilo-Commander Chid just smiled and after writing some words on his report said "Very well Deca-Commander, you will be notified of your next post shortly. Dismissed."

With that Amanage stood up and turned to exit the room. As she opened the door, she froze with a look of terror on her face. Staring back at here where two sets of eyes. The deep blue eyes of Admiral Abriel and the soft brown eyes of Kilo-Commander Lynn were staring back at her as they were standing at the door with a serious look to their faces. They both looked back at Chid and he simply nodded his head.

"Deca-Commander" Jinto started "you will follow us." As Jinto and Lafiel turned to walk down the hallway with Amanage nervously following closely. After several paces they stopped and Lafiel turned to Jinto saying "Chief-of-Staff."

"Yes Admiral."

"I cannot accept the commander of my flagship to be a rank any lower than a Hecto-Commander. Please make the appropriate arrangements."

"Yes Admiral, I will take care of that right after lunch."

Turning to look at Amanage, Lafiel said "Hecto-Commander, you will join us for lunch now so that we can discuss your position on the flag-ship. We hope you do not have any other obligations today."

A wide smile plastered itself on Amanage's face as she answered "No Admiral, I am at your leisure."

The trio then continue to the cafeteria. One small victory in the everlasting battle to bring lander and ABH to an understanding.

* * *

At the university of Martine, one Mary Donnow is sitting in class and is bored out of her mind listening to the adventures of Managerial Accounting. 'Kill me...kill me now...' were the only thoughts going through her mind starting to second guess her career choice. She was surprised by the message being displayed on her computer. It was from the Hyde Depot and came from the imperial network. She also noticed that it was sent from Rebecca McSorley. A smile came across her face as her attitude suddenly changed. Rebecca was her childhood friend since the first grade, even though most people did not like Rebecca's father defending the original Count Hyde, Jinto's father.

It had been several months since they talked with each other. Well a message was better than nothing. This looked to be a rather long message with pictures no less. Quickly scanning the pictures, she notice Rebecca with quite a few different people, landers and ABHs. Some in formal settings and others informal. Since it was almost the end of class, she would wait to read the message when she had lunch on the campus green.

It was one of those perfect spring days on Martine. It was a cloudless day that was not too hot or too cold. A slight breeze carried the intoxicating aroma of the various flowers to all those who were now on the campus green. Mary found a ideal post under one of the large trees that dotted the area. With her were Gina Rossi , Deborah (Debbie) Fisher and Stacey Trammal all gather together as a little group. Actually they were a group ever since high school. Together with Rebecca, they were know as the "The Five" (occasionally other adjectives were used as well) . They were smart, attractive, popular and fun loving and not to be messed with. They were each known to turn the boys in school into stuttering messes. Now the remaining four sat around to listen as Mary read Rebecca's message.

Mary started ..."Dear Mary...". It started with how she spent a week at the Depot with her father while all of the paper work was completed. "I met people from Clasbul and Signet and of course ABH traders. Luckily I learned how to speak ABH for school and so I understood mostly everything. They were going all over the empire and some were headed to the front lines. Oh I also saw a couple of warships with the cutest crewmen. You know I have not met an ugly ABH male yet...down Gina!"

"Oh come on" Gina said "I am not that bad!".

"Yes you are." the three other girls replied.

"Maybe we should try to check out the depot one day. You know see if there is a shuttle that we can take." smiled Gina.

"I will have to ask Becky if she can point us in the right direction. But Stacey, you know how your father would react."

"Don't remind me but I am old enough to do as I please." replied Stacey who father would happen to be the Secretary of Internal Security for Martine and a rabid opponent of any relationship with the ABH.

Mary continued "We spent about four days travelling from the depot to Lakfakalle. This city is amazing. So many structures here all orbiting the sun, it just looks beautiful, like the ballet we saw during our senior year."

"I remember that!" interrupted Debbie. Mary then continued with the message. Going over how Becky got herself set up in school and helping her father at Jinto's home. Then added the story about Jinto becoming a commodore and the events with the training fleet and defending the empress. That he is a chief-of-staff to an admiral who happens to be his girl friend.

Gina then interrupted and asked "Hey Mary, does Becky have a picture of this Count Hyde? Based on what Stacey's father keeps saying I am expecting a monster."

Mary found one of the pictures that was with Rebecca and Jinto. Silence followed for a few moments before Gina broke in with "Damm he's cute. Do you have anything with his girl friend?"

"What do you want to check out the competition?" added Stacey

"Wait a minute, here is one." Mary said as she found a picture of Jinto holding Lafiel's hand with their friends from the promotion ceremony. Again silence.

Gina decided to say something "Well kiss that dream good bye. She is gorgeous. It's a good thing Stacey's dad does not want ABHs on this planet." that remark caused all of the girls to quickly look at Gina as she continued "the competition here would be brutal. But what is it with the ears?"

"Don't know" said Mary but she saw Profession Douglas crossing the green and immediately shouted over to get his attention. He was a older professor of History and Political Science at the university. He was athletic but balding and wearing wire rim glasses. With a tweed jacket, he was the model image of what a university professor should look like.

"Ladies, how can I help you." he responded to Mary's call.

"Professor, you know about ABHs. Can you tell us why the ears on this one (pointing to the picture of Lafiel) is different. Like elves ears."

He looked at the picture and his eyebrows both raised up on his forehead. His mouth gaped open for a few moments before he was able to ask "who are all these other people?" Specifically he was pointing to the picture of Jinto because he was holding her hand.

Mary then gave a brief recap and then pointed to the picture of Jinto and said "He is Count Hyde and the girl next to him is his girl friend. Well that is what my friend Becky wrote."

"Oh crap!" were the only words that he said.

"What is it?" asked Debbie.

The professor flipped through the pictures that Mary had received. Stopping at one he said "Only members of the Abriel royal family can have these ears. The person here (pointing at Ramaj, who was talking to both Jinto and Lafiel) is the empress." There was general nodding of heads and some "oohs" since it appears Becky was in the company of very important ABH royalty. Douglas continued "this girl friend of Count Hyde happens to be the granddaughter of the empress and the third in line to the throne."

It was Gina that broke the silence "well I definitely do not have a snowball's chance in hell now."

"Your friend, Mary, has certainly got herself involved with some very important people. I guess Count Hyde has hit the jackpot!" Douglas said with a bit of a smirk. "It could be interesting how the government would handle this situation now." Douglas added.

"What do you mean professor?" Stacey asked.

"Well the government has isolated itself from the empire but those walls have crumbled because of the depot and Count Hyde. If he is that close to the empress and a potential future empress, it would be better for the planet to have a closer relationship with the empire than what it is now. There are factions in the government" he was looking at Stacey now "that would object to any closer ties. The pressure on them would be enormous."

"Don't look at me" responded Stacey, almost thinking that the professor was blaming her. "The ABH took control before I was born! I think most of the kids in school with us did not have a opinion one way of the other. We are probably more curious about the ABH than afraid".

"That is what your father's group is fearful of, Stacey. Their propaganda is not working and I am not sure how long this isolation will last. One day we will have to face the ABH again and find out what is more important."

* * *

It was three months since the Futune met up with the First fleet and they had already been in three battles. The one thing about being in Admiral Spoors fleet is that she is always searching for activity. She got bored easily and dreaded when there was nothing to do. She was very bad at occupying her time.

Now was the fourth engagement for the Futune and this time they were retreating from a UMK fleet that is three times its size. They were in the Signus system. It contain seven planets and none of them were habitable...yet. The Futune was outside of the orbit of the fourth planet. It was the largest planet in the system, a big gaseous object with ten moons. The sord for the system was six hours further away. The UMK fleet was separated from the Futune by two hours. Since the start of the chase, the UMK fleet did not keep any sort of organization. Each ship was going as fast as possible in order to score a victory. Because of this, the UMK fleet was spread out along the line of pursuit.

Aboard the Heirbyrsh, Lafiel had a smirk and was trying to control herself and not be too confident. She was pacing back and forth on the command bridge with her left hand firmly holding onto her command sword and concentrating on the battle schematics display on the forward viewer. Jinto, on the other hand, was monitoring his console. Taking in all of the information from the ships in the fleet and ensuring that their plan was proceeding.

"Six hours to the sord and two hours until the defensive line Admiral" Jinto finally said after gathering all of the information. "The tail end of the UMK fleet is at least one hour behind the lead elements"

"Thank you chief-of-staff" was the only response Lafiel had...for the moment.

One hour later Lafiel turned to Jinto "Chief-of-Staff, notify all ships to position themselves according to the plan."

"Yes Admiral"

"Also send a message to Admiral Spoor as to our status and that we will be engaging the enemy within the hour."

Again he responded "Yes Admiral" and then sent his communications.

* * *

Aboard the Lashkau, Kufadis takes incoming message from Jinto and notifies Spoor. Giving off a deep sigh, she stands and orders her fleet to advance. Suddenly, from the far side of the planets and moons of the Signus system (the far side from the direction that the Futune came and the pursuing UMK fleet) the balance of the First ABH fleet advances. In the classical naval term of "crossing the T", the ships of the First Abh fleet engages the UMK fleet on their starboard side.

Immediately the UMK fleet sees the approaching enemy and attempts to regroup and engage. Lafiel then orders the Futune to advance on the UMK since they are no longer outnumbered. It was brief and an overwhelming victory for the ABH.

Afterwards Spoor simply walks to her command chair and plops down on it. "That was a adequate diversion Kufadis" she said with all of the enthusiasm of someone waking up with a hangover. "Communications officer, please get me Admiral Abriel aboard the Heirbyrsh"

"Yes Admiral" said the nervous front flyer. Luckily the admiral had not learn the newly transferred crewmember's name. That kept the teasing down.

When Lafiel was finally on the screen, Spoor started "Good work admiral. Did you suffer any casualties due to the faint?"

"No Admiral. A couple of ships suffered some minor damages but they are being repaired now. Several crewmembers of our assault ship were wounded but no deaths."

"Very good, how soon will you be able to move out."

"Approximately..."pausing and looking at Jinto, he puts up three fingers and she continued her statement "3 hours and we will be underway."

"Good" replied Spoor "headquarters reported that a Triple Alliance fleet was heading towards the Delta system and that is our next destination. I want the Futune to scout the Delta system and tell me what we are up against."

"Yes ma'am."

"The rest of the First fleet will reorganize and take care of the captives. We should be underway within..." now it was Spoors time to look at Kufadis and he put up one hand with two fingers protruding and the other hand in a fist. Spoor finished her statement "two and a half days. Engage the enemy only if you must."

"Yes admiral..." With that the conversation between Spoor and Lafiel ended. Jinto knew what he had to do. Get the Futune provisioned and have a route towards the Delta system planned.

* * *

The UMK fleet had been in orbit around Vega Four for almost twenty days and still no transports arrived. Although Space Command had assured him, repeatedly, that the ships were on their way, he was losing faith in their words. Admiral Milan had avoided going down to the planet and was content in just using the video conference system to talk to the leader of the group there. A certain Doctor Theodore Flair. He was more of an administrator than a true doctor, yet he was soiled with the actions occurring on the planet as the rest of the staff. Perhaps more since he was fanatically devoted to the cause of defeating the ABH and approached it with such zeal.

"Doctor" started Milan in the latest video conference "there is no estimated time for the transports arrival. All I have been told is that they will arrive soon. All you can do is to pack all your gear up and be ready to move at a moment notice."

"That is unacceptable admiral!" replied Flair "we are going to continue to work until the last moment and those ships arrive. We have a moral obligation to continue. I believe our breakthrough will come soon."

Milan did not want to even ask what he meant by that but continued "Doctor, if the ABH pop out of the sord then I only have a couple of hours to evacuate your group. If those transports are not here, then I have to disperse everyone throughout the fleet and I am not sure how much time we have for that. You need to be prepared NOW!"

Now an angry doctor said "Admiral, what we are doing is very important to the Alliance and could lead to the defeat of the ABH and maybe their elimination. We cannot..." it was at that point that Milan _**accidentally**_ hit the disconnect button and terminated the conference.

'I have a headache.' he thought to himself. Going to his secure cabinet, he unlocked it and took out a bottle and a shot glass. 'Well at least this will help' he thought.

* * *

"Captain!", said a tall dark haired man at the UMK Peace Preservation Force(PPF) headquarters (yes a mouthful) . He was dressed in a dark uniform, almost black, with buttons and belt buckle a bright shiny silver. Seated behind a large desk, his rank was that of a general. The PPF were second in size to the space fleet and some wondered if they were more important. They were in charge of security on newly "liberated" systems as well as monitoring dissidents within the UMK system and responsible for any special projects that the political leadership might request. In short, they did the dirty work so that everyone else could keep their hands clean.

"Yes sir" replied the captain as he offered a proper military salute.

"At ease and I want an update on the Delta system!"

As the captain relaxed, he started his report "The Third Fleet, or what is left of it, is still in the system. Admiral Milan keeps asking Space Command about the status of the transports and Space Command keeps asking us about it since the facility is under our control. Doctor Flair has reported that they have made significant progress in Project Blue. "

The general leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. Then "plan for the possibility of cleaning up the residue." There was a nod from the captain. He turned around and left the general alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Travelling through Sord 865 to the Delta system, Lafiel spoke to Kilo-Commander Spad of the First Devastator Squadron, her successor. "Commander, you will need to separate your squadron into separate time-space bubbles and head towards the Delta system as quickly as possible. Reconnoiter the system and report back to me what strength the Alliance has there."

"Yes Admiral. We will separate immediately. We should have at least one day to gather information and then we will return to the sord". After a quick salute, the meeting ended. The First Devastator squadron divided up into individual space-time bubbles and quickly advanced ahead of the main fleet. The Futune would arrive in the Delta system in seven days. With luck the squadron would be able to return so that the fleet would have its information before exiting the sord.

* * *

Within five days, the First Devastator squadron reached the exit of Sord 865 and prepared to exit into normal space. However, Kilo-Commander Spad was talking to Hecto-Commander Ekuryua. "Ekuryua, I want the Filcauph to exit first and quickly identify where the Alliance fleet is. If they are close to the sord entrance" she was looking at the layout of the system on her screen "maneuver to port and accelerate. The rest of the squadron will be five minutes behind. "

"What do you want to accomplish commander?"

"Your ship has the best pilots as well as a inventive commander" Spad smile while it brought Ekuryua to attention (and unseen to all a boost in her pride) "I want them to begin to chase you and the squadron will catch them in their tails."

"Yes Ma'am." then with salutes, the conversation ends and the mission began.

Ekuryua turns to her pilot, "full speed through the sord gate and then hard to port Wing Flyer Adrian"

"Yes commander" was the response to his superior and the one with whom he began a relationship back on Larkin.

"All weapon systems on line Gunomuboshu!"

"Yes Commander" responded the gunnery officer, who had the reputation of being able to hit any object blindfolded and with both hands tied behind his back(you get the idea).

Since they were travelling at full speed the break through the sord gate jarring. The space-time bubble was immediately cancelled and they saw thirty alliance attack craft in the area.

"Adrian, hard to port and full speed!" shouted Ekuryua and then "Gunomuboshu, hit anything that you can!" was the second command. He then launched two EM shots.

The ships of the triple alliance were taken unaware and two ships were immediately destroyed before they had a chance to react. Foolishly, all of the remaining twenty-eight ships then took off after the Filcauph.

Several minutes later, the ships of the First Devastator squadron exited the sord. They found the Filcauph heading away from them with the Alliance's ship in hot pursuit. Kilo-Commander Spad then ordered the squadron to attack.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Secret of Delta Four

**Chapter 8: The Secret of Delta Four**

The Alliance ships quickly noticed that there was a large contingent of ABH ships behind them. They were chasing the Filcauph but they themselves was being chased by the bulk of the first devastator squadron. The Filcauph had a large gap between it and the Alliance vessels because it took that fleet by surprised when it exited the sord. Now in a display of bravery (or utter foolishness), Ekuryua ordered "Adrian, turn the ship one hundred eighty degrees about and head back towards the squadron!"

The initial shock was evident in the faces of the bridge. " Gunomuboshu, fire as we turn!"

The ship turned suddenly surprising the Alliance vessels as well as the First Devastator squadron. Quickly Spad deduced what Ekuryua wanted to do and ordered all ships to fire upon the enemy.

What shocked the front line Alliance ships commander's was the recklessness that the Filcauph approached them. Ekuryua had trained Adrian well. Too well, if you ask members of the ship, some of whom were now grabbing strategically placed bags and depositing evidence of their breakfast.

The shots that Gunomuboshu fired was able to destroy one more ship and damage four additional ships. Adrian was maneuvering the ship in between the Alliance ships. Making it impossible for them to target the Filcauph without risking hitting their own ships.

The First Devastator squadron had fired their initial shots but now was concentrating on the Alliance ships that were on the flanks of the formation. Once the Filcauph exited the melee, then all ships of the squadron fired. Effectively. Within an hour, the fight was over. Out of the thirty ships that were originally at the sord gate, nineteen remained.

Kilo-Commander Spad was pleased. Ten Alliance ships destroyed and the rest captured. Now what to do with the prisoners.

* * *

During the battle Admiral Milan, of the UMK Third Fleet, had watch the events as they unfolded. Immediately he sent three cruisers and two squadrons of destroyers to the sord gate. He knew that it would take almost six hours for them to arrive. The battle would certainly be over but perhaps the ABHs would be defeated.

Notifying the Doctor Flair about the situation, he received an annoying response.

"You can take care of twenty four ships Admiral. I do not see any threat to this facility."

"If these ships are here, doctor, there will be a larger fleet right behind it. My supplies are getting low and no transports have arrived. I need to get you out of this system!"

"Only when we are ready Admiral" and with that the communication ends.

The admiral just thought 'maybe I should consider taking drugs.'

* * *

Commander Spad had identified the large Alliance fleet orbiting Vega Four. They were too many ships to deal with and now a large contingent of about fifty ships were heading their way. Now would be a good time to leave.

'Communications Officer" Spad called.

"Yes sir" responded the Front Flyer Boland. A lander from the Vorash system, he had spent ten years in the Labule and was a very competent communication officer. He had short wavy sandy hair with grey eyes. He did turn a couple of heads when he walked through the halls of the flagship, Basauph. Even Commander Spad had to mentally spank herself when her eyes followed him and his nice as... WOP...'I have to concentrate' she thought...again.

She again shook her head to get rid of certain thoughts and then ordered "get me communication with the lead Alliance ship with a translator."

"Um...yes sir" came the response and he started to work on the process.

Soon everything was set up. Spad stood in the middle of the bridge looking at the commander of the Alliance squadron. Or what was left of that squadron. With an automatic translator active, there was that uncomfortable delay between conversations while the translator did it's work.

"Commander, you are our prisoners" started Spad "as you can tell your commander has sent some ships here to either fight us and/or rescue you."

"You will not be in a position to resist them ABH" said the UMK commander and trying to insult Spad. She did not decide to play that game.

"I will give you a choice" started Spad "you can move all of your crewmen aboard shuttles and head back to your own fleet and then I will destroy your ships or..." pausing for a few moments for effect "I can destroy your ships now with all of your crew aboard them!"

"Not much of a choice" responded the UMK squadron commander.

"What is your answer?" Spad asks and then there was a long pause as choices were being thought over, as if the choice wasn't obvious.

The UMK commander came back with his answer "We will evacuate our ships immediately"

"Very well" responded Spad "notify us as soon as everyone has departed." With that communication between the two fleets ended.

Thirty minutes later, shuttles from the Alliance ships were departing. They headed off towards the approaching ships sent by Admiral Milan. Once they were far away, Kilo-Commander Spad ordered the destruction of the Alliance ships. Then turned around and headed back to Sord 865 to reunite with the Futune.

* * *

Admiral Milan witnessed the unfolding events and that unending feeling of dread overshadowed him.

"What has you worried Admiral?" asked his chief-of-staff Hanson.

"Make a list" replied Milan "First we have been sitting here for almost three weeks and the transports are still missing. We just lost thirty ships and the ABH are leaving the system and god knows what will be returning. We have one thousand crew members that have to be disbursed among this fleet. We have not had a supply ship in over forty days and we are running low on food ,fuel and weapons."

Giving a big sigh "we also have to deal with a bunch of idiots on Delta Four and I just want to leave here. I swear if an ABH fleet pops out of that sord, we are out of here. Damn those doctors!"

"Yes sir" was the only response that Hanson could come up with.

* * *

The normal life aboard an ABH warship tended to be long periods of tedium interspersed with moments of terror. It was the tedium that the scouting fleet Futune was dealing with. They were in "number one duty condition". This meant that while traveling through the sord to the Delta system, there were only three full time crewmembers on the bridge. The pilot, a communications officer and either the ship's commander (Amanage) or sub-commander. In the case of the Heirbyrsh, Admiral Abriel or Kilo-Commander Lynn would also be on the bridge. Otherwise there would be the normal duties and paperwork that each one would have to do.

For Lafiel and Jinto, this involved setting up plans for the various scenarios that they may encounter when they exit the sord. With their relationship somewhat out in the open, they now spent their meals together at the ships cafeteria. The crew became accustomed to seeing an Abriel princess and a noble lander being very "friendly" with each other. Yet most of the time they spent talking fleet operations and contingencies.

Mainly it was just waiting...waiting...waiting...

* * *

On the fleet's fifth day in the sord, Lafiel and Jinto were in Lafiel's quarters going over more plans and contingencies. It was almost to the point of just doing this work to keep busy. Jinto's Kreuno vibrated and he answered.

"Yes, Kilo-Commander Lynn here."

"Commander this is Amanage, we are getting communications from the Basauph."

"Thank you Amanage, we will be right up." Then he looked at Lafiel and said "Finally."

"Yes indeed" was her only response as they left to the bridge.

It only took Commander Spad thirty minutes to review the events at the Delta system. It elicited from Lafiel a simple "Very well done and thank you".

Jinto spent the time in his seat on the bridge. After the conversation, he rose and walking around his chair, leaned against the armrest. Lafiel just turned her command chair to face Jinto and started "Well we know a little bit more but not enough to go in guns a blazing. As you have said several times."

With a little chuckle he answered "I know what you mean, they do have a larger fleet than we do. Although I find it odd that they are just sitting around Delta Four. Last I heard they had some type of research facility there."

"It is an out-of-the-way place" said Lafiel "not close to anything that they can use for support. Spad did mention that she did not see any supply ships. What are they doing there?"

"That also has me confused. Usually Alliance fleets keep their supply ships close by. Almost like a security blanket. I wonder if they have not been re-supplied recently."

"We still have another day and a half until we reach the system. I wonder..." Lafiel then stopped and seemed to be deeply thinking. Jinto knew enough not to interrupt until she was done. However, he could tell that an idea had formed and he would be notified of it soon.

"Jinto, can we send a communication shuttle towards the system and let them try to gather any further information?"

"Well we could do that Lafiel. It would small enough that the Alliance fleet might not notice them. Then they could re-enter plane space about an hour before our fleet arrives."

"Better yet" Lafiel added "the Futune will not exit through the sord gate until we hear back from the shuttle. However, if we do not hear anything from the shuttle within forty-eight hours from now, we will engage whatever enemy forces there that exist."

"OK Lafiel, let me get that started now."

Without delay, Jinto had a communication shuttle sent out to get the information before they would meet the Alliance fleet.

* * *

"Captain!", the PPF general addressed his subordinate "At ease and I want an update on the Delta system!"

As the captain relaxed, he started his report "Admiral Milan continues to asks Space Command about the status of the transports and Space Command keeps responding as before. Doctor Flair has reported that they are continuing to make significant progress in Project Blue. Supplies are very limited there. A small battle occurred at Sord 865 and Space Command lost thirty ships. There is a suspicion that an ABH fleet is approaching the area."

The general leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. Then "you have read the reports from Doctor Flair." There was a nod from the captain. "Do you think his group can accomplish the tasks?"

"General" the captain replied "I think this was a waste of time and money." The general's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "The doctor keeps sending the same report each time. ABHs will be ABHs. There is nothing we can do to change that, no matter what that doctor states. There is only one way to deal with ABHs!"

The general sighed "I agree and what is the status of the Megiddo squadron."

"Already deployed and ready to exit Sord 866."

"Very well" the general picked up a document and handed to the captain "here are the orders for the squadron, see that they are executed!"

"Yes sir" the captain responded and turned to exit the office.

* * *

The communication shuttle from the Futune exited Sord 865 twenty four hours after it departed the fleet. It had ten hours to survey the system and get back to the fleet. What it did find shocked the two man crew.

 _ **Begin Flashback**_

A message was received by the Megiddo squadron and they proceeded to exit Sord 866. The three ships that formed the squadron were once transport ships of UMK's Space Command. They now belonged to the UMK PPF (A/N: I used to work in Washington DC where there was an orgy of acronyms..it looks like I was infected with that tendancy as well) and were reclassified as Special Operations Vessels (SOV).

As the squadron exited the sord, Admiral Milan breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could evacuate the occupants of Delta Four and go home. The squadron began to orbit the planet and exchanged pleasantries with the Admiral and his Chief-of-Staff Hanson.

As the doors to the SOV's cargo bays opened, to release the shuttles, there were several simultaneous explosions among the Third Fleet. The heavy cruisers were all hit. The admiral's flagship suffered devastating hits. It became a floating derelict in space. The attack was coming from the three SOVs. The PPF had converted them to armored warships bristling with lasers and EM cannons. They hit the Third Fleet with impunity. Caught completely by surprise and with the SOVs in the mist of the fleet it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Hard not to miss striking a target.

 _ **End Flashback**_

The communication shuttle was recording the everything it found in the system. They witnessed the initial attach on the Third Fleet and continuing devastation that was occurring. They were at a loss to why UMK ships were firing on each other. They stayed five hours in the system, never venturing far from the sord gate. The saving grace for the shuttle was that, with all of the confusion occurring no one noticed this one little shuttle. When they were ready to leave, there were only a handful of Third Fleet ships remaining. Several had escaped through Sord 866 trying to return to Space Command. Those that remained in the system were trying to regroup to battle these SOVs

* * *

The Futune was one hour away from exiting plane space when the communications shuttle approached it as fast as it could. Once within range, they transmitted all of the information they had to the Heirbyrsh. To say that Lafiel and Jinto were shocked and confused would be an understatement.

"I don't know what to say Lafiel. This is beyond anything I have ever experienced." All Jinto could do was scratch and shake his head.

"Neither do I" replied Lafiel "however, this is an opportunity that we cannot waste no matter what the United Mankind does."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth as Samson would always say. Right."

"Right, Jinto. Let plan it this way. As soon as we exit plane space we will head directly towards Delta Four. Divide the cruiser squadrons to attack those large ships that were doing most of the damage. Assign the assault squadrons to handle any of the other UMK ships we come upon. Leave our supply ships at the sord gate and let them wait for our signal to proceed. " She turned to look at Jinto "I believe this may turn out well for us."

"Yes admiral" he said with a smirk. They were rarely formal with each other on the Heirbyrsh and the ship's crew had grown accustomed to that. "I will issue the orders now but we will have to review it as soon as we pass the sord gate. Who knows what we will find."

"Correct Kilo-Commander" and a low groan was heard from some on the bridge.

Within an hour the Futune exited Sord 865.

The statement from the tactical officer onboard the Heirbyrsh said it all "The three warships have been located. One is in orbit of Delta Four. The remaining two are pursuing United Mankind attack-type vessels. There appears to be thirty remaining attack vessels. "

"Anything else?" asks Lafiel.

"We have evidence that several large shuttles are descending towards Delta Four. They are loaded with life signs."

"Troops?" asked Jinto.

"Unable to tell Kilo-Commander" replied the officer

"Thanks" Jinto said as he went to reset the attack plan that he and Lafiel had worked on. Jinto organized two forces of three cruisers and two attack squadrons and each headed for a SOV. The Heirbyrsh, two cruisers, one attack squadron and two assault squadrons headed for the one orbiting Delta Four. The remaining four assault squadron stayed and protected the supply ships. It did not take long for the SOVs to realize that the Futune was about to pounce on them and this time the element of surprise did not exist. They slowly changed their strategy and headed towards the gate for sord 866.

The Delta system has two sord gates, 865 and 866. Sord Gate 865 came directly from the Signus system and was position just outside of the orbit of the tenth planet in the Delta system. Sord Gate 866 led directly towards the territory of the United Mankind and was relatively close to the orbit of Delta Four. It was a small sord that would normally allow ships two abreast to travel through, it was especially tight if a large supply ship was travelling through.

As soon as the SOVs broke off their attack and retreated to the sord gate, the UMK ships under attack had time to regroup. Their commanders were puzzled. It seemed that the ABH were ignoring them and just attacking the three large ships. They had a chance to attack the ABH supply ships but they decided to hold off and wait to see what would happen.

"All ships attack and crowd them" was the order issued by Lafiel. There was a constant barrage of EM shots and laser firings upon the SOVs. Since these members of the PPF were not formally trained at Space Command, their actions were uncoordinated and slow and sloppy. Under attack by an untrained fleet, they suffered numerous hits without significantly affection any ships in the Futune.

It came to a head when one of the SOVs was maneuvering too close to the sord gate. The gravitational pull of the sord gate was drawing them into plane-space and they had not activated their space-time bubble. As the ship started to cross the event horizon, it imploded. A ship cannot enter a sord without its space-time bubble activated.

The results of the explosion caused the ships of the Futune to concentrate their efforts on the two remaining SOVs. "Cruisers 7,8 and 9 disengage" came the order from Jinto "secure the UMK ships to our rear but do not engage!".

Jinto, ensure their attack squadrons meet up with the supply ships and have them meet us at Delta Four" was the follow-up order from Lafiel.

"No problem" was the short response.

With the increasing pressure on the SOVs, they made the decision to activate their space-time bubbles and exit the system. A bad decision made by inexperience commanders. As soon as they activated their space-time bubbles and turned to enter the sord, they were defenseless. The Futune took the opportunity to fire everything they had at the rear of these ships. Needless to say, both ships ended up with destroyed space-time bubbles as well as damage to their engines. Their momentum (and gravitational pull) carried them into the event horizon of the sord gate and they met the same fate as the first SOV.

Suddenly the battle was over and Lafiel now had thirty UMK warships.

"Communications officer" Lafiel started

"Yes Admiral" came the response from now smiling ABH officer.

"Discover who is in charge of the UMK ships and setup a conference with that person."

"Yes ma'am" and the officer quickly went to work.

* * *

Dinner at the Trammel household was unique for this one evening. Daniel Trammel, Secretary of Internal Security, was having a rare dinner with his family and not working late. Well this was a working dinner since it involved talking with his daughter Stacey. In a modest apartment in an upscale portion of Grandon City, the capital of Martine and its only major metropolis, the Trammel family sat down for dinner. Daniel was a sports star in school but was academically mediocre. After a short stint with the police force, he became friends with Jonathan Coleman, who would eventually become Interior Minister and Daniel progressed as his friend did. They were fervent anti-ABH individuals. When the UMK occupied Martine, they were some of the few that did not spend any time in their "democracy schools". Ellen Trammel was a former beauty pageant winner and one of the smartest students at the university of Martine, who stopped her desire to be a genetic biologist to begin and raise a family. Now that Stacey was at the university and her son Vincent was about to finish high school, she wanted to return.

For now they were a picture perfect family, until Daniel decided to open his mouth.

"Stacey" he started and Stacey stopped with a fork full of meatloaf midway between the plate and her mouth "you do know most communication between the planet and the Fuel Depot (he always had refused to call it the Hyde Depot) are monitored and reviewed."

"Yeah I know" she said bit of bitterness in her voice "I sometimes wonder why we cannot be trusted."

"Stacey we do not read these messages just keep track who is in touch with the depot on a regular basis."

"I wonder if that is really true." Ellen joined the conversation and Vincent sat quietly knowing the fireworks could start anytime soon.

"Yeah...yeah...I know. Make sure that the evil ABH are kept away". The sarcasm in Stacey's voice could not be more apparent. "So dad, what is this about?"

"Well do you know that your friend Mary Donnow received a large message from the depot and the only thing we found out about it is that it was sent from the ABH capital."

"Sure I know about it." she replied causing a look of surprise on the faces of her parents "it was from Becky and she told us of her trip to the capital and everyone she met. Really some interesting stuff."

"That is the problem Stacey. Everyone treats it like it's no big deal until the time that the ABH come and take control of the planet. It will be too late then."

"Oh that is a lot of bull dad. No one that I know of is afraid of the ABH. Your generation is afraid of them. I remember the stories that Mom use to tell us about the United Mankind occupation. Now that was scary."

Daniel just gave a sideway glance at his wife. "You know it true dear" Ellen responded to his facial expression "we were lucky because of Jonathan but I know of too many friends that ended up in one of their schools. A couple were never the same afterwards. The United Mankind lost my support back then."

"But we were not under the thumb of a Nobleman that was forced on us."

"Don't give me that Daniel, what did Rock Lynn do that was so bad! He got himself made a Count and ruler of this planet. Hell he probably would have been elected president for as long as he ran. He was just that good of a politician. Head and shoulders above what we have now...and that includes Teal."

"Ellen, talk like that could get us in trouble."

"Great dad" Vincent finally decided to add his opinion "what happen to freedom of expression, the natural rights of men and women. The fight against the oppressive..."

 **THUD**

The sound was made as Stacey's forehead hit the table "my brother the angry young radical!" and then she started to laugh. In which everyone, even Vincent, joined in. "Wait a minute dad, let me get something." Stacey left the table to get some papers from her room. Returning, she sat down and started "This is the treasonous letter that Mary got from Becky" as she handed her father the message as well as the pictures "Mary gave each of us a copy so we could read it ourselves." As her father began to read the letter from Rebecca, Stacey took the pictures and started to explain them to her mother and brother.

"That is a lovely group of people there" started her mother "the ABHs look very attractive. Who is this one in the middle."

"That is Count Hyde or Jinto as Becky calls him. The one next to him is his girl friend. She is also an admiral and he is her chief-of-staff"

"That is Rock's son! He has grown up now and really has made a name for himself." Daniel now looked at the picture and stunned into silence.

"Oh mom, his girl friend happens to be the granddaughter of the empress."

Daniel suddenly grabbed the pictures and looked at them carefully. "This is a complication. Stacey can I take these with me?"

She nodded and asked "Sure why?"

"Because I need to have a meeting with President Clint and the cabinet. If the Count is that close to the throne then we may be forced to change our relationship with the empire and the count." Standing up "excuse me now. I have to make a couple of calls." With that Daniel Trammel left to his home office.

As the kids were cleaning up the table and kitchen, Stacey turned to his brother "Vinnie you pervert, Gina told me about your date last weekend."

Blushing a bit "Oh...that...I am really sorry about that and I tried my best to apologize to Gina. I guess I have to say I'm sorry again."

With a bit of a smirk "Oh...Gina does not want another apology." Vinnie just stopped and stared. "She wants to you to ask her out on another date! Don't worry she is just as bad as you are my dear perverted...politically radical brother," With that they both laughed and continued their work.

* * *

"Admiral" came the call from the Heirbyrsh communications officer "I have a captain of one of the UMK ship ready. Universal translator has been activated."

"Thank you" as Lafiel was brought out of a trance-like condition. Thinking about what her options are. Suddenly the face of the UK captain was projected on the forward screen.

"Well he is not bad looking." mumbled Deca-Commander Nelson. A lander who is now the Supply Officer for the fleet, she looked at the Captain not as an opponent but as another human.

" I am Captain Aboa of the United Mankind Third fleet." He gave the standard UMK salute.

Lafiel replied "I am Admiral Abriel of the ABH scouting fleet Futune. I do find this situation somewhat confusing. I did not expect UMK ships to be firing on each other."

"Well I am just as confused. Those three ships belong to the Peace Preservation Force of the United Mankind. Space command does not have any control over them. I am not sure why we were targeted." Lafiel and Jinto slightly shook at the mention of the PPF. They remember a certain lunatic Lieutenant Kyte chasing them around Clasbul.

"Now you are our prisoners. So we will have to arrange how to handle your people. Can you give me a count of how many crew members you have and their status."

"Admiral, we have about two thousand scattered among the thirty ships. About one hundred are wounded, ten severely. We are also low on food. We haven't had a supply run in over a week."

Lafiel looked over to Jinto and her eyes was asking him the unspoken questions. He stood up and made his way next to the command chair, where he could be viewed.

"Captain Aboa, I am Kilo-Commander Lynn the Admiral's Chief-of-Staff. " there was a nod from Aboa confirming a silent greeting "We can have a couple of shuttles supply you with some basic food stuffs immediately. One of our supply ships can be reconfigured so that it will support over two thousand and then all of you will be transported back into ABH territory. Deca Commander Nelson" pointing at the fleet supply officer "will organize everything with you."

"Thank you sir...and Admiral. Do I have permission to sent a combat report back to my superiors?"

Lafiel then answered "You have permission but I need to view it before it is sent. I believe you will understand."

"Yes Admiral." The conversation ended as the Futune left a couple of cruisers and assault ships to guard the UMK ships and the rest went to orbit Delta Four.

* * *

Without warning, a group of ship exited Sord 865. It was immediately picked up by the Heirbyrsh.

"Commander Lynn" Communications officer Matoko announced "the troop transport ship Darkses and six assault ships has just exited Sord 865. Hecto-Commander Sato wishes to speak with you."

"It's getting crowded out here. OK put Sato on." Jinto told Matoko.

As soon as the video conference was set up "Hecto-Commander Sato, I am Kilo-Commander Lynn and this" pointing to the command chair "is Admiral Abriel. We are surprised to see you here."

"Commander, Admiral" as Sato gives a respectful bow "I was sent here by Admiral Spoor." Lafiel and Jinto quickly look at each other and give a quick smirk. "The Darkses is transporting two thousand ground troops of the Third Expeditionary Corps to their forward base and Admiral Spoor thought you might need us at Delta Four. If not then we can continue on our way."

"Your timing could not have been better Commander" Lafiel responded "there are United Mankind troops on the planet however we do not know the number or their intentions."

Jinto then jumps in "We have unverified information that five shuttles of Peace Preservations Force troops landed on the planet. That means as much as One hundred and fifty soldiers are on the ground."

Then suddenly another voice "They are mostly thugs and violent reprobates Admiral, Commander. Five hundred of our troops should be able to take care of any problems." Said the voice of the ground commander. A woman with short bright red hair and green eyes. A star tattoo on her right cheek and warm smile directed towards Lafiel and Jinto. She saluted and announced "Deca-Commander Shangal reporting at your pleasure." Lafiel and Jinto returned the salute and the smile.

"It has been a while Lala." said Jinto.

"Yes it has Count, too long." The history of Lala Shangal, Lafiel and Jinto goes back to just after the Operation Hunter. To Lobnas Two and the United Mankind prison planet. When the ABH captured the Lobnas system, Lafiel was assigned the ambassador to that planet and Jinto the assistant ambassador. They soon realized that this was a prison planet for the UMK and it was divided into three sections. One for males only, one for females only and separating the two groups was one for mixed couples but they had to be sterilized. At the behest of Lala, the appointed leader of the women's section, Jinto agreed to have the women prisoners removed and placed elsewhere within the empire. Because of a lack of guards and a revolt of the males, Jinto was captured but the women were saved and Lafiel stayed until all of them were finally off the planet. The one problem was that Jinto remained behind and his fate was unknown until three weeks later when Lafiel found him knocking at death's door. It was the effort that Jinto and Lafiel made to save the women prisoners that Lala would never forget and because of that, she joined the Labule in their ground troop section.

She stood there with a warm smile on her face looking a the two people to whom she owes her life to as well as those one hundred thousand females. "What do you need us to do Admiral?"

Lafiel thought for a moment "Could you send five hundred ground troops to secure the habited area on Delta Four. Capture those United Mankind troops that were sent down there as well. We do not know what else is down there so the fleet cannot just starting shooting at random targets."

"Should be no problem Admiral. We can launch in about an hour and have the planet secure in about four hours. Although if there are PPF troops I will not risk the lives of my troops to capture them. They will either surrender or die."

"That is acceptable to us" replied Jinto. "Who will lead the assault?"

"I will" said Lala with what Jinto could only describe as an evil smile. He knew that for her this was payback time for the time she and her fellow inmates spent on Lobnas.

"Continue Hecto-Commander and we await your report." replied Lafiel "and be careful."

The transmission ended and Lala Shangal prepared her assault team.

* * *

Twenty assault transports left the large cargo hold of the Darkses fully loaded with ground forces. In all five hundred troops were making the assault on Delta Four. The assault transport was a larger and an armored version of a standard shuttle. It had the capability to withstand entry through an atmosphere. It could land on terra firma or in the water and float. It was armed with lasers and cannons to force itself into any hostile area. It also carried thirty armed soldiers

The group split into three groups. One group of seven headed straight for a beach area where the concentration of life signs were detected. Ten ships circled to the rear of that same position. One group of three ships followed the first group but at the last moment they accelerated and broke the sound barrier. Causing the PPF troops to put their attention upon where the noise was coming from.

Captain Herrick of the PPF then ordered his men to concentrate their fire upon the group that made the noise. They did not have any detection instruments to notice the ships landing behind them or the seven ships landing in front until it was too late. The ABHs came out firing. The PPF troops were able to hold off the two hundred men in their front. Yet when the three hundred in their rear made themselves know, it became a brawl.

The PPF were know as fanatical fighters. Perhaps not skilled but determined and not willing to be captured. The team under Doctor Flair, which consisted of medical researchers and security, did not want to "fight to the death". Once that group was isolated, they surrendered to the ABH. The fight with the PPF lasted almost five hours until the final twenty were surrounded and became unconscious due to the use of stun grenades.

It took a bit longer than Lala wanted but the results were satisfying.

Now came the job of surveying the area.

* * *

Admiral Spoor was about a day away from the Delta system and Lafiel was satisfied that the planet was captured and the system was now under ABH control. Since it was an uninhabited system, she would not be made ambassador. A duty she did not like.

"Admiral Abriel" Communications officer Matoko interrupted Lafiel's train of thought "I have Hecto-Commander Shangal wanting to communicate with you.

"Put her on" replied Lafiel.

"Admiral" Lala gave a salute but had a stern look upon her face "the planet is secure."

"Thank you Commander" replied Jinto for Lafiel. "Anything else to report?"

"Yes sir there is..."she was hesitating and then "Would the Admiral and the Chief-of-Staff be able to come down to the planet on the Darkses? I need to talk to both of you. The Darkses will be departing orbit for landing in about an hour."

Lafiel and Jinto looked a little puzzled at each other before Lafiel said "Is that really neccessary? Could you not tell us now?"

"I am sorry but this needs to be done in person. Please."

Jinto recognize that tone with Lala. It was similar to how she pleaded with him to take the women prisoners off of Lobnas during the prisoner revolt. Jinto turned to Lafiel and gave a facial expression that she had never seen. His head was tilted to the side and his eyebrows were both raised. The seriousness in his expression gave Lafiel his answer.

She look at the projection of Lala and said "we will both be down on the Darkses. "

"Thank you" was all Lala said.

* * *

The landing of the Darkses was uneventful. With such a large transport and an experienced crew, these become almost ordinary. The ocean was calm and sky clear. The Darkses had to land several miles away from the shore and then approach it carefully. There was no port available with proper landing facilities.

What bothered Lafiel and Jinto was the request. They knew Lala to be a strong willed and opinionated person. Not one to hold back. That still left the question to why she wanted them on the planet.

Once the Darkses settled near the shore, several small boats started transferring people from the ship to the shore...and vice-versa. Lafiel and Jinto were on the first trip to shore and was met by Lala Shangal. With salutes and acknowledgements out of the way, Lala asked "Please follow me." And up they went from the shoreline to the UMK facility.

The area on Delta Four, where they were, had a temperate climate. An evergreen forest started about three hundred yards from the shore and ran inland for miles. For as long as the UMK controlled this planet, no development was attempted. No one tried to populate the planet unlike what the ABH would attempt with a similar planet in their territory. The only evidence of intrusion on Delta Four was the buildings the PPF made in this one little corner of the planet.

As they approach. Jinto mentioned that it looked unimpressive. It was about three stories tall with a minimum amount of windows, considering it was facing the sea. It looked to be almost one hundred yards wide with one central doorway in the middle of the building. He could tell that this was pre-fabricated because the joints between the sections were noticeable.

"Kilo-Commander, there are living quarters on the top floor." Lala hesitated and then with as much venom as possible said "The other two floor was where they performed ..." and she dropped her head and took a deep breath "their experiments."

They stopped just yards away from entering and Jinto and Lafiel just stared at each other. Jinto asked "What kind of experiments?"

"Let me show you..." they walked through the front doors.

The first rooms were typical for use in surgery. Gurneys with high intensity lights and medical scanners and monitors all around. Cabinets with medicine, bandages and syringes. Then there were the jars. Hundreds of them all empty. One aspect was noticeable in all these rooms they were filthy. Blood soak bandages overflowed the trash cans. Blood splatter was on the floors.

Lala said "I do not want you two to go into these rooms without wearing an environmental suit. My medics feel that it is not safe in any of these rooms. We are fine if we stay in the hallways."

"Lala" Lafiel interrupted "what was happening here."

"Let's go to down the hall and you will understand."

They walked further down and they saw rows and rows of filled jars. The labels were clear enough to be understood, since Lafiel and Jinto learn the language of the UMK. Liver, kidney, stomach, intestine, heart and brain were written on each jar. Next to each label, a colored label with a series of coded letters and numbers. Each of them with a different code. They met a medic assigned to the ground troops. Front Flyer Toshi was the chief medical crew member and was supervising the work being performed in the compound. He was introduced to the Lafiel and Jinto by Lala.

Toshi turned and added "Admiral, Kilo-Commander we found the records to this place. They were experimenting to find a weakness in the ABH. On this floor they used drugs and chemicals to see the effects it would have on the ABH physically." Stopping for a moment then "The color coded labels indicates the results and the code itself refers to a folder in their records. They were looking for a deployable weapon to use against us."

"I never thought anyone would even think of this." Lafiel said as she clench her fists and started to shake. Wanting to strike at something or someone.

"I did" said Jinto and he took her hand in order to try to calm her down "this is from old earth history and there are too many examples of this. You were never taught this because the ABH are too logical and cannot see this being beneficial. Landers, those who learn to fear and hate, can easily be convinced to do this." Lafiel could see a tear forming as he was fighting against the emotion.

Toshi continued "Some of the victims died due to the type of experiment and they removed the organ and placed it in these jars. Some, we found out, did not die quickly so the staff pushed the process along."

"How?" asked Lafiel.

"Laser pistols" replied Toshi as he look down. Taking a deep breath "it was not only ABHs that this was done to." Which caused a questioning look of their faces. "It was done to Landers as well."

Lala added "These were prisoners from the war. Both ABH and Landers. They needed Landers as a..."

"Control" Toshi added when Lala had a problem saying the correct word. "You need a control element or baseline to compare your results against. That was what the Landers were used for."

The quiet was broken when several containers were taken out of the building.

"Those are all the files and paperwork that we found here." said Lala "They were very sloppy and failed to destroy most of their files and computer information. All of this should be transported back to the capital."

"Then there is the second floor" added Toshi "That is where the genetic experiments occurred."

"It just gets worst" was all Jinto could say as the group climbed the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

The rooms on the second floor were cleaner, if anyone could say something good about this place. Each room was outfitted in a similar way to the first floor. Instead there were no jars but a whole different set of medical equipment. DNA testing machines , centrifuges, gene testers, incubators and a whole lot of others that cannot be listed.

Toshi said "I wish I knew what they were trying to accomplish here. It looked like they were trying to get the genetic makeup of us ABHs but there is no way that is possible considering what we do at birth. Maybe a weakness...maybe a weapon...I do not know ...maybe they were trying to find a way to change us."

"Change us?" asked Lafiel.

"Yes...change us to be like Landers. " There was surprise on the faces on Lala and Lafiel. Jinto looked more like he was in deep thought. After all he had accepted the procedure to make him more of an ABH. Did that make him any better than these people. Were the ABH any different?

Lafiel saw the emotions on his face and without asking she came up close to him. Her mouth close to his ear while she was holding tightly on his arm saying "remember you were asked if you wanted this done. You were not forced nor will anyone else be. It is offered to a special few. The lander part of you, that part that makes you special to me, is always there. Some aspects of the ABH were added to you it did not replace what or who you are." They looked at each other for a while and shared a brief kiss. Causing Lala to smile and Toshi to quickly turn his head.

"The medial facility at Lakfakalle" continued Toshi "will have to figure this all out." Once we get the records and the United Mankind medical people back home this can be sorted."

Lala added "then punishment will be left up to the empress." There was a moment of quiet before Lala continued "I have one more thing to show you outside."

As they walked out of the building, the prisoners were seated in a quickly erected compound. Each were shackled and being prepared to be transported out. Lafiel was close to giving them the feared ABH smile when Jinto squeezed his hand over hers and they continued.

* * *

They headed off to a rise on a hill behind the building. It would be in error to call it a medical building since all the effort there could be classified as evil. Yet once the four, Lafiel, Jinto, Lala and Toshi reached the top they saw an enclose compound. It was large. Within the wired fencing there were fifty rectangular buildings. Each made from wood or some wood products. Unpainted and with windows without glass. There appeared to also be small structure where the toilets were located.

Jinto started with "I guess this is a prisoner camp."

Lafiel added "The empire would never house any prisoner in something this deplorable."

"Well Admiral, Commander" added Toshi "this is where they kept the people they needed for their experiments up there." He pointed to the building.

"This camp" Lala said "was able to handle almost two thousand prisoners. We only rescued twenty five."

Jinto stopped and asked "Lala?"

"Over there" as she pointed "behind that large building on the right."

There was a large building on the right of the compound made of brick and having four large chimneys. Looking at the soot at the top, well used chimneys. They started walking towards the compound with the exception of Jinto. He stood frozen in place.

Lafiel turned around and asked "Jinto are you coming?"

"Lafiel, I know what is down there. The missing prisoners are behind that building. Right Lala." Lala Shangal nodded her head. "There is also evidence of those missing prisoners in that building. Right Toshi. " He also nodded his head. With his voice cracking "The evidence is inside furnaces within that building. Right!" Again they both nodded. The look on Lafiel's face harden with each statement that Jinto made. She also realized what was there but had to see it for herself.

"Jinto, please help me with this." was all she asked as she held out her hand. Jinto held on to it tight as they proceeded down the hill and went behind that building. It was a slow walk, not wanting to see the inevitable. Lala and Toshi stayed back almost as if not wanting to relive that moment again. The brick building was almost one hundred feet long and they were approaching it from the long side that faced the opening in the fence. They saw two large doors at either end. Large enough for a tracked vehicle to enter. It was when they turned the corner that both stopped and witnessed the true evil that existed on this planet.

They were stacked like wood.

They could see two rows of bodies laid one on top of another. Approximately ten feet high. If you looked closely, as Jinto did, you could see that this was a pit and the bottom was an unknown depth. So the total number of victims could almost double. The bodies were tossed onto this pile as if you had thrown out the garbage. Limbs were extended in a haphazard arrangement. Some were still dressed in their uniforms and the others in rags that might have been a uniform at one time. Lafiel and Jinto both noticed that there were ABHs and Landers in this pile. They served together, they suffered together, they died together and they were going to be disposed together.

They stood there watching and trying to make any sense of the scene. Jinto knew how a thing like this can occur but never thought he would see the day with his own eyes. 'Why?' was the question running through his head and 'what were these people thinking?' as he was looking back at the imprisoned doctors and medical staff. Only once in his life did he ever see such hatred manifest itself and that was on Clasbul with Lieutenant Kyte. He would have killed Lafiel and himself with no hesitation. Even in the various battles there was never evidence of such brutality. All of this kept circling through his mind.

In the end, he finally broke down. Releasing Lafiel's hand, his knees slammed to the ground. His hands balled up into two fists as he pounded his right repeatedly in the dirt and shouting as loud as he could

"DAMN you. DAMN you all to hell!".

* * *

A/N: ok this was a direction I was planning on. A bit dark. Maybe because I am a history major and that I felt the UMK, in the original light novel, was not portrayed in a good light, I went down this route. So now you know where the UMK stands with me. This concept will finish up in the next chapter but might be mentioned later on.

also, guess which popular movie did the last line come from?


	10. Chapter 9 - Agony and Ecstasy

A/N : there is a lime at the end of this chapter...nothing graphic but just a warning

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Agony and Ecstasy**

"DAMN you. DAMN you all to hell!".

Lafiel then dropped to her knees and put her arm around Jinto. She did not cry as Jinto did, she was held to a different standard. Abriels, especially the empress, are not suppose to cry at the death of another. It would show favoritism because if you cry for the death of one then you will need to cry at the death of all and how can you really do that if you are ruling an empire of nine hundred billion?

"Jinto" she finally said "we need to return to the fleet and report back to Admiral Spoor about this."

"Yes I know." after finally gathering his emotions together "We also have to clean this up. Treat these people with the respect that they deserve." He gave a sad smile to Lafiel and ask "Do you mind if I take care of this?"

"I trust you chief-of-staff. Do what you feel is necessary."

Taking a deep breath and lifting his arm so that he can talk into his Kreuno he said "Hecto-Commander Amanage, acknowledge."

"I am here sir."

"Have the fleet manufacture approximately two thousand shrouds."

"What! Did you say two thousand.."

"Yes I did but Hecto-Commander Shangal will give you the final numbers. Load all of them on shuttles and transport them here. The admiral and I will return to the Heirbyrsh on one of the shuttles. Also empty the Markses into the other supply ships and it needs to land on the planet near our position. Have a crew on board to prepared it for autonomous flight. " Looking at Lafiel "The Markses is the oldest supply ship and is due to be retired soon. It will take those bodies for their final trip."

A smile came across Lafiel's face and she now knew what Jinto was planning. She turned to Lala and said "Use the United Mankind prisoners to arrange those bodies properly and then each one is to be placed into a shroud and moved to the Markses, when it arrives."

Lala looked at the UMK prisoners and with a stern look told Lafiel "Admiral, with all due respect, I do not want those people touching them. I have a thousand soldiers and we will take care of those poor victims. Those prisoners will be on the first transport back to the capital."

It took a couple of hours for the shuttle to arrive and thereafter Lafiel and Jinto soon departed towards the fleet. Lala Shangal took care of the victims and the final count was two thousand one hundred and seventy.

* * *

"Listen Teal" the excited statement from Interior Minister Jonathan Coleman "that depot has been a thorn in our side since construction began. People keep wanting to visit it. They now have a permanent population of our people there. Each communication between the depot and Martine is slowly corrupting our people."

"What corruption are you talking about?" responded Teal Clint. The president of Martine since the time of the UMK invasion, he has held a tight rein on the coalition that makes up the government. The executive branch was made up mostly of people that resisted the rule of Count Rock Lynn. However the Chamber of Representatives has slowly change so that those who support more interaction with the empire have gained influence.

Teal, himself, is in a strange situation. He had vocally objected with Rock Lynn getting himself made a nobleman in the empire. To him it was a surrender without any effort to resist. He also remember that he and Rock were best friends. So much so that Rock asked Teal and his wife, Lina, to raise his son Jinto. Rock either did not have the aptitude or the desire to raise his son when his wife died. To Teal and Lina, this was the child that they could not have. Jinto consider them his parents rather than Rock. The last time that they saw each other was almost six years ago, when Jinto and Teal signed the treaty that forever banned Jinto from the planet but returned the planet back to the sphere of influence of the empire. Not a week went by when Teal did not find Lina sadly looking at a picture of a young Jinto sitting on her lap with Teal and Rock behind them smiling.

Teal continued "There is no way we can control what the people will think about or say. We knew this was the risk when the treaty was proposed. It was either that or the empire attacks."

Finance Minister Seller then adds "The depot was been a benefit for Martine. Right now it handles over ten percent of all economic activity of the planet. By the end of this year that could climb to fifteen or twenty percent. Face it we are dependent upon that depot and its connections to the empire."

"Defense Minister" asks Teal "what it the opinion from the military?

Defense Minister Marsh, a long time solider in the Martine defense forces and a neutral party to all these discussions told the assembled ministers "The military believes that we cannot oppose the empire if they decide to attach. You saw what happen with Big Char six years ago. We fired a full blast at one ABH attack vessel and it was shook off like an annoying bee sting. They thought we were part of their war games!"

"We could muster the entire population to resist!" said Daniel Trammel the secretary of Internal Security.

"And what have the people of Martine slaughtered?" Marsh responded "The ABH would stay in orbit and lob EM rounds down upon the planet. They have a small but highly trained ground force. Our ground troops have never fought a war. They are best suited for crowd control. The casualties on our side would be staggering." Everyone just looked at Marsh and then turned their attention to Teal. "We cannot defend ourselves against them or any other enemy that may appear in the future."

"The ABH has not made any attempt to disrupt our control of the planet. Jinto..I mean Count Hyde has accepted that the planet can run itself but as soon as we want to leave our atmosphere, that is when he has control in the Hyde system and by default that means the empire."

"But they could.." added Coleman.

"Only in the case of a unforeseen event." interrupted Teal "I believe that the Count still loves this planet and would do anything to prevent bloodshed or destruction. That is how he has acted in the past and that is how, I believe, he will act in the future."

"To trust a Lynn is a bad idea." responded Coleman.

"I trust him in this matter. Also the Depot Master Tiluse (full name of the depot master is Samson Bolge Tilsal Tiluse) has said there are now ten thousand residents on the Depot and ninety percent are from Martine. They will probably end up being permanent residents so we have to maintain contact between the planet and the depot. Martine can influence the Depot as much as the empire can influence the planet." The cabinet members were thinking for a bit before Teal continued. "I am told that a military repair, docking and port facility is being completed. Our protection from outside encroachments will be those ships that are docked here. We have to use them to our best abilities and that means keeping contacts with the empire."

"I just feel uncomfortable with so many unknowns." said Coleman and Teal saw the nodding heads around the table.

"Well then, I will send a message to the Depot to be delivered to the capital. I will request that Count Hyde come to the Depot so that we can address issues that our government has. I have to insist that each one here come up with concerns or questions that we need to address with the Count."

Again each member of the cabinet nodded their heads.

"Oh and before the meeting ends, Secretary Trammel."

"Yes mister President."

"Can I get an extra copy of that letter and those pictures? Lina gets so little information concerning the Count that I think she would love to find out what has been happening."

"Yes sir, no problem."

"Thank you and this meeting is dismissed."

The cabinet members of the government on the planet Martine then went their separate ways.

* * *

As soon as Lafiel and Jinto arrived back on the Heirbyrsh, they spent time using the information from Lala and Toshi , and what they witnessed, to create the report that would go to Admiral Spoor and eventually to the capital.

They acted differently when they arrived on the Heirbyrsh. The crew was not immediately told of what happen on the planet but the request for over two thousand shrouds and to empty an old supply ship did make the rumors take on a life of their own.

It was Amanage that finally talked to Jinto. "Sir, there are a lot of stories going around about what happen down there. I think before too long, you or the Admiral will need to tell this crew and maybe the entire fleet what is happening."

"I know your concern Commander. The admiral and I have talked about it. She will brief the fleet on this soon if not..."

It was then that Lafiel arrived at the bridge. Looking tense, she looked at Amanage and said "I need to address the fleet...visually. Please arrange that immediately commander."

"Yes ma'am".

* * *

Communication from the capture ships of the Third fleet made it way to Space Command of the United Mankind. What caused Admiral John Clancy the biggest concern was that most of the damage was done by the ships of the Peace Preservation Force. It was this information that he took and stormed into the office of the newly elected President of the United Mankind Fitzdavid. He was a short individual and completely bald. His face had the perpetual look of a nervous individual and the fact that he profusely sweated did not help the impression he was giving.

"Fitz! What the hell is the PPF doing? They just took out the Third Fleet!" said a red-faced Clancy.

"Slow down John...now explain this slowly." although Fitzdavid suspected what this was about, he needed some time to figure out a defense.

"It appears that Space Command was requested to send support to Delta Four..." he continue with the entire explanation of the request and the time the fleet spent in the system..."then three days ago the PPF sent ships to the area not to evacuate the planet but to attack and destroy the ships of the Third Fleet! What the hell is happening? Who am I suppose to fight?"

"Hold on John. I believe this is a misunderstanding." Fitzdavid said without Clancy making any attempt at believing him. "Let's call in Admiral Pequod and talk about this calmly." The UMK president then places a call to the PPF admiral and requests that he comes over for a meeting. He thinks to himself 'This will not be pretty.'

Soon a tense meeting gets underway and the gloves are thrown aside.

"What the fuck is going on Pequod! Your ships attacked and destroy the Third fleet! We are suppose to be on the same side. Do I have to tell my ships to be wary of both the ABH and the PPF?"

The PPF admiral decided to deny by "We did not attack.."

Immediately cut off by Clancy "Do not give me that! Some of my ships survived and gave me video, audio and written proof of it! Your ships came out of the sord and when they were in the middle of the Third fleet they opened up with everything they had. " Now the president of the UMK was feeling uncomfortable and the PPF admiral knew he would have to take a different approach. With Clancy continuing "Twenty ships arrived at our depot and reported everything. The ABH showed up in the Delta system and destroyed your ships and captured an additional thirty of mine! I now have a mutiny to worry about."

"What do you mean the ABH destroyed my ships!" Pequod asked.

"The commander of the destroyer Destiny was allowed to report in before the ABH sent him away to an ABH POW camp. He reported the destruction of the PPF ships and hinted that the ABH captured the planet with everyone that remained there."

Now the PPF admiral became real nervous. Was there enough remaining evidence to allow the ABHs to discover what was happening? He had knowledge of what was going on in that system but needed to keep it a secret from their space forces. He tried to end the meeting "I need to return to PPF Headquarters to gauge the situation there...AGHhhhhh..." as Clancy grabbed the shirt that Pequod was wearing and pulling him closer. Almost nose tip to nose tip.

"You are not getting out of here until you tell me who gave the orders to fire on my ships or so help me God, I will issue a shoot to destroy order to the fleet against any PPF ships they encounter!" The admirals were so close together that Pequod could see the red veins popping in the eyes of Admiral Clancy. Staring at him with hate.

Pequod managed to grab Clancy's wrist and remove the stranglehold that was on his shirt. "Listen Admiral Clancy, I cannot give you that information. However.." as he fixed his uniform "if you talk to the other person in this room, you may get an answer." With that Pequod turned to look at the president of the UMK with a bit of a smirk and Clancy looked at Fitzdavid as if he was going to rip him apart.

The sweat dropping from the face of the president turned into little streams.

* * *

It took Lafiel almost an hour to describe to the fleet what had occurred on Delta Four. Because it was also visual, she let the images stayed displayed until they burned into the minds of all those watching. Even the prisoners of the UMK third fleet watch and some were brought to their knees and tears. This was not what they were fighting for.

Once it was over, she looked over at her Chief-of-Staff and "Jinto, please take a recording of this and all of the information we have and send it to Admiral Spoor, when the First fleet exits the Sord. "

"Yes, I'll have that ready. " he responded quietly adding "Commander Shangal reports that they completed loading the victims onto the Darkses. They included all of the jars as well. There will nothing left on the planet. Also she took a DNA sample of everyone so that the capital will have a complete list."

"Thank you Jinto. Let us get the fleet prepared for our next destination. I am sure Admiral Spoor will notify us soon. Also prepare to destroy the remaining UMK ships."

"Yes" was all he said as he sat on the bridge. Completing the tasks he needed to finish...trying to put the images of the past few days out of his head. With no success.

Within six hours the First ABH fleet exited SORD 865. Immediately it attempted to communicate with the Heirbyrsh. Trying to get an update. There was a noticeable lack of "chatter" among the ships. When the Heirbyrsh sent a coded message to the Chief-of-Staff of the fleet. Kufadis was confused since messages are usually sent ship-to-ship. However on this message was a preamble written by Jinto.

'Kufadis, this is to be read by Admiral Spoor first. Make sure she is not on the bridge but in a secluded room when it is read. Our entire fleet knows the contents of this.'

It was an odd message but Kufadis knew what to do. "Admiral" he opened his communication panel to the admiral's quarters.

"Yesssss Chief-of-Staff" sounding as if she just woke up.

"I am sending a message from the Futune to your quarters. Kilo-Commander Lynn requests that you read it there."

"Have you seen it?"

"No Ma'am."

"Then get down here and we can read it together."

"Yes." and he departed the bridge for Spoor's quarters.

* * *

Nighttime in Grandon City, the only metropolis on Martine, means different things to different people. Whether it is a night out for dinner or a party or some sporting event, there is always something happening. For Teal Clint usually it revolves around dinner with his wife Lina at the presidential mansion in the Omni One Residential complex. Yet tonight is different. Every once in a while Lina spends it at their old home in the city. A small private residence that Lina and Teal purchased decades ago and is part of the Omni Three complex. It was the home where they raised Jinto, after his mother died and Rock Lynn decided he could not raise him while being a widower.

There was nothing special about this house except it was theirs. Even though they now spent most of their lives at the presidential mansion, they retained the old house and returned once in a while. This evening she was on the second floor in a small bedroom furnished for a little boy...Jinto. It was his room for almost the first eight years of his life. Lina had kept everything the way it was on that day that the ABH arrived and Jinto was spirited away to Deltoke. The stuff animals and toy soldiers are still lined up on the book shelves. The bed covering still has that cartoon bear and rabbit that was so popular back then. Pictures of Lina and Teal and Rock and Jinto still lined the walls. A frozen capsule for memories that Lina relived every so often.

Today was worst.

She is sitting on a comfortable chair in the corner with pictures that Teal has just brought back. This was her "son". She had not seen him in over six years. There he was with his friends and his love. Yes she knew what Jinto and Lafiel's relationship was even though no one said it out loud. He seems so mature not at all like the little boy that she would rock to sleep. Her arms were in pain, she just longed for one more hug.

She was also getting angry. At Rock...at Teal...at the UMK...the ABHs...the government...and a bit at Lafiel and Jinto. All of them were preventing her from being with her boy. At Rock for being made a count and sending Jinto away. At Teal for being so anti-ABH that he refuses to let Jinto come back. At the UMK for starting this damn war. At the ABH for coming here in the first place and disrupting the isolated life that Martine had. At the government for being so obstinate in refusing to work with the ABHs. At Lafiel for falling in love with her _son_ and to Jinto for choosing her over Martine. To a degree she was angry with herself for not getting the courage to leave the planet and go see him.

She just sat there holding those pictures with tears in her eyes. Just wanting to see her boy one more time. Teal just stood outside the room knowing what was going on and not wanting to disturb her. Finally walking and standing in the doorway he said to Lina "We are trying to get Jinto to come and talk with the government." She looked at him with tear stained eyes "We should be able to get some private time with him." As a small smile came across her face. "Believe it or not, I do miss him too."

All Lina did was nod and hope.

* * *

It was a whirlwind that burst onto the bridge of the Lashkau. A visibly upset Admiral Spoor almost ran onto the bridge and started to bark out orders. Her face was almost as red as her eyes and members of the bridge crew were in absolute fear. Never having see the admiral in this way.

"Kufadis!" she ordered as her chief-of-staff barely kept up with her "get me a secure line to the Heirbyrsh and Admiral Abriel. Set up a secure line to the capital." Then turning to her chief-of-staff "Set up reservations in ABH hell for those bastards!"

"Yes Admiral" he said knowing that the last request would probably be handled by the empress herself. The crew was wondering what was going on but Kufadis just put out his hand while motioning downward towards the crew. As if saying 'slow down...it will be explained later'.

Within a few minutes the image of Lafiel was displayed on the bridge of the Lashkau and it was Spoor that started "Admiral, where are they?" she asked with a low voice. You could almost feel her shaking as the words came out of her mouth.

"They are aboard the Darkses. They are all restrained and in a secure area."

"Very well. I want them transferred to the Baskses. We will bring them to the capital and the empress will see to what hell hole they will be thrown into."

"Yes Admiral. We also have about two thousand prisoners from the remains of the UMK Third fleet. How would you like us to handle them."

"I read the report and they will be transferred to the Sarkses. However I will treat them as proper prisoners-of-war and not as ours were treated." With that the core of the bridge crew (and whoever was within ear shot) turned to look at the admiral. Wondering what she meant by that last statement.

"Also Admiral Spoor..." as there was a hesitation in Lafiel "the Markses is departing the planet now. She will be ready for autonomous launch within a couple of hours. We also have a list of every victim."

"Yes...they will be added to the Hall of Remembrance." Spoor said with a degree of respect. The 'Hall of Remembrance' was as close to a holy place as the ABH had. Within the capital it was a large white room with white sand covering the floor with the exception of a babbling brook meandering throughout the space. White pillars positioned throughout the room. Each with lists of name in tiny lettering. Of those who died in the service of the Frybar _(empire)_ . As Spoor continued "The entire fleet will wait for the departure of the Markses. Meanwhile your report will be sent to the Empress and the message you broadcasted to the Futune will now be sent to every ship in this fleet." There was a brief pause "I will contact you later."

"Yes Admiral".

* * *

Lafiel and Jinto sat in their command chairs on the bridge of the Heirbyrsh. The past couple of days had been draining on all. Now they were waiting for Spoor to contact Labule command and the transports to reach orbit and discharge the prisoners.

Amanage stood by her captain's chair with a mass of confusing thoughts going through her head. She had accepted working with landers and forgetting everything her father had told her. Yet now this incident with the UMK brought some of those hesitations back. It was landers that did this but could she group all landers together? Those on this ship were not them. She could see how they were affected by what Admiral Abriel told them. Landers were also abused as well. It came to a head when she needed to state "Admiral...Chief-of-Staff...I am confused."

"What are you confused about Hecto-Commander?" responded Lafiel.

"Everything...everything that happen on Delta Four. Why...?"

"At times it is hard to put into words the actions of people." interjected Jinto. With everyone's attention on him, he continued while staring at nothing in particular "What happen on Delta Four has occurred too many times in history. The funny thing is that afterwards leaders say 'never again' and you know what , it happens again. Each new time worst than the last." He took a deep breath and then looked at Amanage "Do you recall what the new president of the UMK, Fitzdavid, once said?"

Lafiel nodded her head to say that she knew the words while the rest of the bridge seem to not recall it.

"Well" Jinto said with a bit of humor "it appears that some people were asleep during that lesson at command school! I believe a refresher course in needed!" After a couple of embarrassed chuckles Jinto continued "Well what Fitzdavid said was that

 _'Who are the Abh?  
They are parts to a machine.  
To them, children are nothing more than replacement parts.  
Their children are mere objects to which they are able to pass on their abilities before they perish.  
Then what is this machine?  
The machine is the monstrous, evil __Humankind Empire of Abh_ _.  
Healthy human societies were constantly under threat of this evil machine.  
Should humanity continue to allow this machine to exist, human society would surely be swallowed up.  
This machine must be destroyed.' _" _(from Crest of the Stars book)_

Jinto just paused and "with a statement like that, it is no wonder why we face such hostility. It also does not help that we are so secretive. It is the unknown that breeds fear."

"It is not very logical." responded Amanage.

"No it is not and neither is fear. When the ABH came to Martine, we were a isolated planet with no idea who or what was around us. We had no interest in space and did not explore. For defense we had a lame ass energy weapon. Then one day an ABH fleet appears with Admiral Dusanyu." In which a couple of eyebrows rose in surprise. "The people panicked. They evacuated to underground shelters. There was anger and fear."

"How about you Kilo-Commander?" asked Communications officer Matoko.

"Well..."thinking with his cheeks turning a little red "I was outside watching the trails that the ABH ships were making. "

Lafiel added with a smile "We tend to add some phosphoresces into the Baish to make a noticeable display on planets."

"And I did enjoy the spectacle." returning the smile "I remained mesmerized by the scene until Lina had to almost drag me back inside. So not all are in fear."

Amanage then added "Would the people of Martine go to the absurd levels of the UMK?"

"In general probably not. Yet people can be convinced to do horrible things and for perverted moral reasons." Jinto saw a bit of confusion on their faces.

Lafiel said "Do you remember the book you gave me several years ago. The one about philosophy."

"Yes I remember, it was about French Philosophy from long ago. I gave the book to you because it was an antique that was published on old Earth and you wanted to learn about philosophy. Something the Labule never teaches the cadets."

"That is another issue. I remember one writer who said..now let me remember..."Those who can make you believe in absurdities, can make you commit atrocities."

After a long silence, Jinto added "in a few words, that is what we have here. We cannot stop the atrocities until those who spread these absurdities are dealt with."

* * *

In the office of the Empress Ramaj, at Lakfakalle, Ramaj was seated at her large but plain desk. You could almost seat two people side by side. It had an inordinate amount of drawers. The computer and communication device could reach anyone in the capital or eventually anyone of the ABH fleets. Beside her stood Crown Prince Dusanyu, Labule Commander-in-Chief Faramunsha, Admiral Debeus, the son of the empress, and newly installed Prime Minister Shidoryna Boruju Cid Seeru, the son of the former Prime Minister Shidoryna Boruju Cid Seez. Yes they both had the same first name which made having them in the same room confusing. So the empress just used the last part of their name in those situations.

The former prime minister was standing in front of the empress' desk and beside him was Ambassador Taroun and his assistant Kuihan from the Hania Federation. The tension was palatable since there were few words spoken but the ambassadors were reading Lafiel's report from Delta Four as well as viewing the visual proof. Their hands were noticeably shaking as they went through the reports and knowing what the ramifications of this could be.

Taroun looked up as soon as he was finish. With a noticeable bead of sweat running down his forehead he said "Empress, I do not know what to say about this. I know my government would want to express their heartfelt sadness and anger at what has happen." Then empress only nodded and the ambassador continued "At the beginning of this war, nothing of this nature was talked about. The United Mankind spoke of this as a manner of honor. When the true nature of the attack was made know, Hania left the alliance and we have tried to remain neutral. I do not know what knowledge Alcont or the Sovereign Union has of this."

After a rather long silence, the empress stood and with a fierce look spoke "Ambassador, I know that Hania had no knowledge of this and with our present talks, I do not want to risk any harm to our relationship. However, I do know that your government still has channels to all members of the Triple Alliance".

"Yes your majesty."

"Good. Then ask your government to pass along our disgust with the events that occurred on Delta Four and wherever else this may be occurring. You may tell them that I will be releasing that report" pointing to the documents in their hands "to our fleets and you may pass that along to the members of the Triple Alliance."

"Yes your majesty".

"Also tell them that those in charge at the United Mankind will be held responsible for this as well as those who took part. Those captured on Delta Four are being brought back for ABH justice. For the others, there will be a day of reckoning once this war is over."

A shaky "Yes your majesty" concluded the meeting. The ambassadors and the former prime minister left the office. Once they were outside the office doors the ambassadors exhale, since they didn't realized that they were holding their breaths during the empress' speech. Kuihan was the first to talk "Thank goodness we were not involved with the alliance. I think half of the government would have resigned when this was discovered."

"Correct Kuihan" said the ambassador "it will be interesting to see what the reaction in the alliance would be. Either they will be drawn in closer together because they have their backs against the wall or the Alliance will splinter."

Seizing the opportunity Shidoryna stated "It makes our discussions more important since you will now have a closer Triple Alliance or maybe the United Mankind may completely take over the alliance and in effect absorb both Alcont and the Sovereign Union."

"Correct" said the ambassador "so let us meet tomorrow on that subject. In the meantime, I will forward everything to my government and wait for their official reaction". Everyone nodded. Then the ambassador spoke "For myself and my assistant our deepest condolence for those victims and their families. I shudder to think how the will Labule react."

"Do not worry about the Labule" answered Shidoryna "their response will be appropriate but not excessive. We have never allow ourselves to replicate the actions of a brute." With that they separated and went to their own offices.

Meanwhile back in the office of the empress.

"Admiral Faramunsha" the empress looked at the chief-of-staff "have this report sent out to all commands. No editing is to be made. They are to receive the unadulterated version. They need to know what the United Mankind has done."

"Yes your majesty but I will include orders on how to handle them from now on. This is a sensitive area we are entering. We do not want revenge to be a part of any battle."

"Correct Admiral" said Dusanyu "I know some of our commanders can be short tempered and we have to ensure that they and the landers in our fleet know how to properly behave. If not then this war will turn into all out anarchy. Also, your majesty.." as the empress turns her head to see her eventual successor "are you planning on making this known throughout the empire? "

"That is what I am thinking of doing. Do you object Admiral?"

"Not at all and I doubt that Admiral Faramunsha or Prime Minister Shidoryna would object to that."

It was Shidoryna that added "I would not object. It would minimize the outlandish rumors that would be started. After all it would take a short amount of time for information to trickle from the fleets to the various lander worlds."

"It might also solidify our standing within these systems. Let them realize that the United Mankind is not the paradise that their propaganda makes it out to be." added Dusanyu.

The empress stood and addressed them "Very well, Prime Minister please return in five hours so we can arrange the communication to the various systems. Admirals, please issue the report to the fleets."

"Yes your majesty" came from the three people addressed and then they left the office.

For a brief moment it was just the empress and Debeus. Mother and son. Although they never really had any type of a close relationship. Abriels tended to be a bit more distant in terms of family members. It was the empress that started "I see that Lafiel performed well during this trial. An appropriate response to a disgusting event."

"It appears that they both helped each other." As the empress looked at Debeus "both Lafiel and Jinto work very well together."

"They do." and then Ramaj mused "They will be a formidable pair and when she becomes empress perhaps they and bridge the divide that surrounds our galaxy."

"And perhaps more...your majesty." as Debeus slightly bows and leaves the office of the empress.

* * *

The space around the Delta system was filled with ships of the First Abh Fleet. The Futune was still centered around Delta Four. The Lashkau was positioned between the forth planet and the sord gate that it had exited from. The planet had been evacuated and the transports Markses and Darkses were now in orbit. The last shuttle departed the Markses and now it sat without a crew and sealed up. Inside the remains of over two thousand members of the Labule laid with the filled jars from the experiments that the medical staff had performed. Several containers of ashes from the furnaces were also placed onboard.

Jinto relayed a message from the shuttle to Lafiel "The shuttle reports that the Markses is ready for departure. I am linked to their controls and can start at any time. The ship has been sealed and bobby trapped so that any attempt to board her will result in an explosion. Also the route has been laid out so that it will head for the twelfth ring and beyond."

"Thank you chief-of-staff. Notify the Lashkau and then start."

Jinto notified the flag ship of the First Fleet and then activated an open communication stream to all ships. As he, Lafiel and the rest of the bridge crew stood, he pressed several icons on his command screen and the engines of the Markses fired up and it started to move.

As Lafiel and Jinto looked at each other and smiled, he quickly walked over and stood next to her. They knew what needed to be said...the anthem of the ABH. They both started and eventually everyone on the bridge, and then throughout the fleet softly joined in...

" _I live amongst the stars, defeat challengers,_

 _Protect peace in space and enrich ground worlds_

 _I am an Abh, creator of the Empire._

 _Dear Empire,_

 _Please listen to the oath of your creator with blue hair._

 _Our oath_

 _It is to bring you eternal prosperity._

 _I wander among the stars,_

 _Pass by the center of the galaxy,_

 _Travel between the normal space and planar space_

 _and feel the every corner of space-time with space-sensory organ._

 _I am an Abh, kin of the stars._

 _Dear Stars,_

 _Please listen to the wishes of your short-lived kin._

 _Our wishes,_

 _It is to live through the end of your senility._

 _Dear Empire, Dear Stars,_

 _Let us pledge ourselves to eternity together._ "

 _from http: wiki/ Let_Us_Pledge_Ourselves_To_Eternity_Together_

 _and http: ?option=com_content &task=view&id=29&Itemid=150_

With that they watched the Markses slowly leave the Delta system heading toward the unknown.

* * *

From the bridge of the Lashkau, Admiral Spoor issued orders for the Futune scouting fleet.

"Admiral Abriel."

"Yes Admiral."

"Kufadis is transmitting your orders. The First Fleet will accompany the United Mankind prisoners back to the capital with all the information that you gather at Delta Four. The Futune has another task. "

Lafiel and Jinto looked at each other briefly and awaited their destination.

"You will proceed and accompany the Darkses to it's permanent base at Lobnas Two."

With that they both looked at each other with a bit a sadness and trepidation. Although the planet is secure and safe now, there are plenty of bad memories from the time of the prisoner revolt. Even Spoor had shown a grimace since her fleet was almost destroyed defending the evacuation.

"After that" Spoor continued "Count Hyde has been requested to proceed to Martine." Now Lafiel and Jinto looked surprised. "The Futune will proceed to the Hyde Depot. Admiral Abriel you will arrange for R&R in the surrounding systems for your fleet. Your shall remain there for no longer than three weeks. You will receive your next orders at that time."

"Yes Admiral" Lafiel saluted.

"Also, the Futune is receiving a commendation from Headquarters for how you handled the situation at Delta Four."

"Thank you Admiral" replied Lafiel "we tried our best."

"Well get a move on Admiral and I will meet with you in a little over a month."

Communications ended. The fleet reorganized and then set off to Lobnas Two.

* * *

The Lobnas system was a unique situation for the empire. As a result of Operation Hunter, the Lobnas system became part of the Empire. A system of eight planets, only Lobnas Two was habitable and for the United Mankind it was a prison planet only. It took the empire three years to remove the remaining prisoners and relocate them to appropriate places. Some were let free and sent to planets that needed settlers. Those were low risk offenders and since they were never convicted with the domain of the empire, they were not really guilty of anything against the empire of any of its systems. They were those that were convicted for violent crimes against the UMK, these were sent to a more controlled environment. Landed worlds that had stricter controls over its population than others. For a fee they would be monitored and re-educated.

The women, that Jinto tried so hard to save, were treated better than the ones that decided to remain on the planet and yet were eventually moved. Most of the women were not violent offenders so incorporating them into the empire was easier. There was a large number that wanted to offer their services to the empire (no not that type of service). Like Lala Shangal, they joined the Labule, some in the space forces and others with the ground troops. The rest scattered throughout the empire.

The system stayed under the control of the Labule. Eventually a space dock was moved over and permanently situated over the main island on the planet, the original prison. The ground troops were stationed on the island as a training and staging area.

The system was given over to Viscount Blackburn. He was a newly created member of the ABH after serving fifteen years with distinction for the empire in the military. Now as a reward he was made a noble and given a territory to oversee. He lucked out. To be given a territory with a habitable planet and no one living on it. With the exception of the island, he had a free hand on what he could do. Contacting several overpopulated planets, he manage to get commitments for people to immigrate to his planet. He also notified acquaintances in construction companies and contracted out projects to build a main city and develop surrounding areas that would be needed. He also wanted a fuel factory and depot. Knowing that Jinto would be arriving soon, it would give him the chance to speak with him and get his help.

Yes, Viscount Blackburn was one lucky bastard.

* * *

As the Futune Scouting fleet entered the Lobnas system, the thoughts of three members of the fleet returned to that moment years ago when the Basroil first entered this system. For Hecto-Commander Ekuryua, she remember a time when she thought it would be a boring assignment and how that greatly changed during the prisoner revolt. Afterwards it was a tense time with Lafiel commanding while Jinto was lost on the surface.

For Lafiel she remembered the months of separation while Jinto organized the evacuation of the women prisoners. How she had to control her emotions after Jinto was captured since she was an Abriel. How she returned three weeks later with a rescue attempt not knowing his condition. It was all she could do to control herself without ripping the planet apart looking for him.

For Jinto, it was the best and worst experience he has ever faced. Knowing he was helping save one hundred thousand women from a horrific fate on this planet and then trying to survive in a hellhole that the planet became, after the revolt.

They watched as the fleet dispersed around the space dock. Being the flagship, the Heirbyrsh was given a direct access connection. Most of the fleet connected to orbiting stations that would have eight ships connected to a central point via tubes.

The Baskses did not spent too much time in orbit. Within the hour, it headed towards the planet to deposit the ground troops to their new post. After six months in space, then chance to walk on terra-firma was a well earn reward. Eventually the families of these troops would also be following their spouses to Lobnas.

As the docking procedure completed, Jinto told Lafiel "We have a request from Viscount Blackburn to greet you on your arrival."

With a long sigh she replied "That is unavoidable, open a communication line to the Viscount."

"Weeeeeell, he is right now on the dock seeking permission to come aboard."

She gave Jinto an exasperated look while the bridge crew snickered a bit. "Very well, have someone escort him up."

The Viscount was a very handsome and tall individual. There were noticeable scars on the side of his lower right jaw travelling down his neck. He had seen heavy action. Although he was born a lander, whatever children he would have were to be genetically altered to be ABH. A requirement for all nobility in the empire. Yet he relish in that notion. He was polite and proper to a fault. Knowing that he was dealing with an Admiral and the First Princess of the Cluve royal family. Lafiel could not deny that he was an interesting person to talk with.

After a short while the Viscount said "Your Highness...um Admiral Abriel...the commander of the ground troops on Lobnas has asked me to extend an invitation for you and Count Hyde to meet with him on the island."

"That is a rather odd request to make." replied Lafiel

"It appears that Kilo-Commander Tomosof was very insistent that the both of you join him briefly." With that a look of surprise overtook both Lafiel and Jinto and a noticeable smile as well. Tomosof became the default leader of Lobnas during the revolt and after Warden Geol Meideen was murdered. He handled the defenses while the evacuation occurred. He also organized the team that came back to rescue Jinto. As they looked as each other, Jinto just nodded and Lafiel's smile increased.

"Please" responded Lafiel "tell the Kilo-Commander that we will be departing within two hours. Did you want to accompany us?"

'No Admiral, there is a lot of work that I need to accomplish at the dock. Oh, Count Hyde" Jinto then turned to look at him.

"Yes Viscount"

"Can I spare a few moments of your time to talk about a fuel depot in this system? "

"No problem, we will do that now before the Admiral and I depart for the surface."

As the three of them left the bridge, Lafiel turned around and "Amanage"

"Yes ma'am"

"You have the bridge and command. Please do not wreck my fleet." Lafiel smiled and exited the bridge. It was then the rest of the bridge broke out in laughter and Amanage just shook her and said "I think Commander Lynn has been a bad influence on her."

The laughter continued.

* * *

As Lafiel and Jinto exited the shuttle, Tomosof stood at attention with the proper ABH salute. His subordinates, including Lala Shangal, standing behind him in a similar posture. As the salutes are returned by Lafiel and Jinto, smiles from old acquaintances are shared. Jinto goes as far as shaking Tomosof's hand, even though Lafiel has never been comfortable with this lander custom. They look around noticing the old administrative center of the prison.

Jinto interrupting the ceremony by stating "They certainly fixed up this area. I remember it being a disaster zone."

"Yes this is much more appropriate for its current use" added Lafiel.

"Well" responded Tomosof "we will almost ten thousand troops stationed here. It will be the front line staging area for any future ground operations that the Labule feels that are necessary. Most of the troops are still at the capital but they are seeing the advantage of forward positioning."

They walked a bit further towards the administrative buildings and Jinto asked "Has everything been rebuilt here?"

"The old prison section for men and co-ed has been left as if in order to perform training. The women's section has been rebuilt to including family housing for the troops stationed here. This whole administration and commercial area has been completely rebuilt...except for one part."

"What part of that?" asked Lafiel.

"I asked them to leave the building that we found the Kilo-Commander. When I looked at it, I figured that he might want to see it one day. I doubt if you remember much of that place."

"I do not remember much about that place" said a surprised Jinto "an occasional image pops up and I guess I need to put that ghost to bed."

"Ghost?" asks Lafiel.

"A rare nightmare on my part. I have tried to remember what I did in that building but I only get scattered images and thoughts. There was something I left there and I wonder if I can find it."

A confused Lafiel looked at him "you left something there?" she asks.

"Yes, a souvenir."

* * *

The word souvenir brought a range of feeling to Lafiel. Unknown to Jinto, it reminded her of one of the worst moments of her life. After Jinto went missing on Lobnas, she did everything possible to keep her emotions in check. She was an Abriel after all and could not cry or show favoritism. To top it off, the word souvenir echoed in her head.

It was just before he was to depart theBasroil to talk to Meideen about supplies and the prisoners. As he was about to leave, he joked with Lafiel if she wanted a souvenir from the planet. She just responded with "Baka". The realization came later that those were the last words she spoke to him face-to-face. Although for the following months they had visual communication between them, it was that moment and words that did haunt her. When she left Lobnas without him, it was a regret that she held close to her.

* * *

As the uusia approached the one area that was not rebuilt in the old administration zone, Jinto stared out the window. He did not look at anything in particular just...looked out the window. The only distraction was when Lafiel slowly held his hand while sitting the back seat. A warm smile came across his face and he gave a quick kiss to her cheek, before anyone noticed. His smile was returned by Lafiel.

When they reach the old structure, it stood in stark contrast to the surrounding buildings. It was in the middle of a commercial area with shops and apartments. For all intents and purposes a small scale city was rebuilt on this island and it would be growing. Their goal was a dilapidated building that was pot-marked with bullet holes and scorched marks from various fires. Where there was once a door and window only the opening remained hinting at what was originally there.

"Is this where you found me?" asked Jinto as they stood by the stopped uusia.

"Yes" said Tomosof "it took some time but this is the place."

"It is down in the lower level" added Lafiel

"Let's go" responded Jinto.

Lafiel took Jinto's hand and walked into the building. She retraced those steps as if she had done it every day. In a sense she had. She would occasionally dream (starting as a nightmare) of that day of when she heard a voice cry out _"We found him...he's alive"._ She remembered how she ran out of the uusia and climbed the four steps up to the building and then the descending thirteen steps...taking a right turn and descending thirteen more... one more right turn and thru the door opening.

"This is it." said Lafiel as they crossed the threshold of the door.

Depressing could be a kind word to say about the place. It was a square room that was once used as a storeroom. There was a small single window high up on the wall. Barely large enough to have someone squeeze through it. The lone light fixture, on the ceiling, was long gone. There was a concrete bench in the far corner of the room. It was about six feet long and three feet wide. Throughout the floor were scattered stones and rubble. Jinto looked around and took in the scene. With a portable light he shined it throughout the room. He first settled on the bench, where he must have laid down. Then he walked further into the room and shined his light on the wall to the right of the bench. There he could see marks on that wall. To the uninformed it would be lines, to him they meant more.

His fingers slowly traced the lines as he tried to remember what he wanted to write. "I was born in darkness...". His attempt at poetry was a failure. Next to it was written in ABH. Crudely it was the letters "L A F I" and then nothing. Lafiel quickly reached him and recognized it as well. That day the attention was on Jinto and not what was on the walls.

"Jinto, is that.."

"Yes, I was trying to write you a note. " Continuing to almost caress the scratch marks. "I wanted to leave you a message. I did not have the strength to finish it."

She knelt next to Jinto and put her left arm around his shoulder. He just looked and smiled at her.

"It is long pass Lafiel and I am with the most important person in my life." He gave her a tender kiss and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

"Let us leave here Jinto." Lafiel stood shaking the dusk off of her uniform.

"There is nothing in this room for me but..." as Jinto stood he noticed a piece of stone by the wall. It was approximately six inches long with a very sharp point at one end. He reached down and picked it up saying "my souvenir".

Lafiel looked puzzled.

"This is what I used to try to write these messages. I realized then I have to tell you and not be a coward. You deserve more than scratches on a wall." He turned to look at her and still pulled Lafiel close to him. "You deserve complete honesty from me.." stopping for a moment "my precious imperial princess."

Lafiel was about to say something when she decided that actions were a better response. She tighten her arms around his neck and threw everything into a kiss...a deep kiss. As their lips separated the only words she said was "my Baka."

A smile came across his face and he said "Let this baka show his princess someplace nicer on this planet."

With that they laugh and ran out of the building to the uusia, like two little school kids up to no good.

* * *

In the shadow of the fifteen story administrative building there was a small sandy beach nestled between two rock outcroppings. This was on the south west end of the island. The rock outcropping on the right extended two miles into the old women's prison area. The one on the left extended several miles until it reached the eastern side of the island. On this section was built the docking and warehouse buildings for the old prison and now used in the same manner for the military base. Yet in-between the rocks stood this little patch of sandy beach slowly sloping into the ocean. It was not the most popular area for swimming and sun bathing so that it was remarkably isolated and unused. The north end of the island had the beaches that people wanted to use and escape from the daily life in the commercial and military center.

Yet it was here where we find Lafiel and Jinto looking over the beach and the approaching sunset. Taking her hand, they made their way down to the shore and sat down in the still damp sand.

"Jinto?" was the question that she asked. Unsure of what he was currently thinking but noticed that he had such a calm look on his face that is almost seemed unreal. He sat there with his arms extended behind him in the sand, supporting his body. He turned and looked at Lafiel with a smile that told her everything would be fine.

"Lafiel" he started as he straighten himself on the sand "just before the revolt started I was sitting right here." This made Lafiel a bit more confused. "I was watching the sun set and admiring all of the colors. I wanted to bring you here that day so we could share it together. But it did not work out." She move a bit closer to him so that there was barely any space between them.

"Nothing makes me happy unless I can share it with you."

Her mouth open slightly as if she wanted to say something but the words lost their way. She slowly smiled and it changed as Jinto lifted his right hand to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and moved her head against Jinto's hand. Then she brought her hand up against his. A few brief moments seem like hours. "Jinto, I cannot image my life without you in it. Through everything it has been you that stood by me, helped me and lo..."

Jinto brought his finger quickly to her lips to stop what she was about to say. "It has been the same with me. This novice ABH needed your help and support. I learned so much at how to be an ABH and to understand as well. You are my best friend and I would be lost without you."

They kept staring into each other's eyes waiting...waiting...until "My most precious imperial princess..."

"Yes Jinto.

Taking a deep breath

"I want your genes."

* * *

 **Flashback** (paraphrased from the light novel Crest of the Stars: Princess of the Empire, Chapter 3)

 _In the ABH year of 953, on a Kalique leaving Deltoke spaceport and heading back to the Gosroth, Pilot Trainee Abriel is transporting Count Hyde._

 _"The most common way of making a child is to combine your genes with those of someone you love." as Lafiel continued to talk about how ABH children are born/made/created..whatever._

 _"Now that sounds familiar." He relaxed._

 _"Of course, the person may be of the same sex, a relative, or, in some cases, multiple people. For some reason, this usually makes landers uncomfortable." Lafiel looked a Jinto questioningly._

 _"It does." Jinto affirmed. "So Weird."_

 _"It's not that strange, genetic engineering is not unique to the ABH."_

 _"On the world I'm from, we're not to exactly enamored of gene tampering."_

 _"I can see that," Lafiel snarled. "Sorry to snap, but this isn't exactly something you talk about with a person you just met."_

 _Making a conscious effort to remain composed, Jinto apologized. A moment passed while he entertained the possibility that the ABH weren't so different after all._

 _"Saying 'I want your genes' is the most serious confession of love." Lafiel said the words like a little girl reading from a fairy tale, Jinto noticed._

 _Maybe that's the ABH equivalent of a marriage proposal he thought._

 _"When that statement leads to the conception of a child, that child is -"_

 _"A Fryum Neg." Jinto figured it out.."A daughter of love."_

 _"Exactly. Although, technically , a boy would be called a Fruk Neg." added Lafiel_

* * *

All that was heard was the ocean waves against the beach. A hypnotic sound. Yet the two sitting on the beach ignored everything around them. It was two sets of eyes looking at each other more intensely than they ever done before. The thoughts racing through their minds blurred. There was no logic here. Just two people who...

It was Lafiel that acted first by throwing herself at Jinto. With her arms around his neck, she launched at him like an EM shot leaving the Heirbyrsh. Jinto fell onto his back with Lafiel's arms firmly around his neck and her lips pressed against his. His arms reached behind her and locked into place. It would take a minor miracle to separate those two. She then peppered him with kisses all over his face trying to leave no place untouched...or accurately unkissed.

He hadn't received any verbal response to his question yet he knew the answer. Actions do speak louder than words.

When Lafiel finally stopped and lifted her head, she looked down upon Jinto and moved her hands to either side of his head.

"Yes." was all she breathlessly said.

Jinto just repeated "Yes"

"Yes...with you...yes" She hesitated for a moment and then "and only with you...yes".

So say he was surprised at that would be an understatement. Yet the smile and the single tear that flowed down his face said it all. He was happy beyond words. Then they lip-locked again.

* * *

The tallest building on Lobnas island is the fifteen story administration building. After being rebuilt and refurbished, the tenth floor acted as the offices for the ground troop commander and his direct reports. The top five floors were rooms for VIPs who needed to stay there overnight or for a couple of days. Everything else was for support.

The tenth floor gave a clear view of the entire area. The new living area and commercial center. The new roads that led to the domestic section, where the women's section use to be. The docks were all visible as well as the training area where the men's section use to be. It also gave a prime view of the small beach area between the two rock outcroppings...oops.

She was overlooking the beach area from behind her desk on the tenth floor. Lala Shangal had a smile on her face as she saw two people, whom she cared about, cementing their relationship. If truth be told, at one time she might have confessed feelings towards Jinto Lynn. During the desperate time when she was trying to get the women prisoners off the planet, she all but threw herself at him. She was willing to offer her body, and what a body she has, at him for those she spoke for. Yet he ignored that and treated her as anyone else. No disgusting leers or any attempt to touch or abuse her. The first male to treat her as a person that had something to say and opinions to listen to. He then stayed to ensure that everyone left that planet at the cost of his own freedom and perhaps life. She found out afterwards about him and the princess but that never took away from the feelings that she still felt towards the first kind man she knew.

After looking down for a few moments, Lala returned to her desk and quickly dialed her secretary and she entered the office. After writing on an envelope, Lala handed it to the secretary and asked "Marcy, could you tell housekeeping to get VIP Room fifteen ready now and you should give the key to the receptionist for the admiral."

"Yes commander. Is there anything else?"

"No thanks, I will notify the fleet that the Admiral and Deca-Commander will be spending the night here."

"How about a room for the..."

Interrupting the secretary "That has already been taken care of."

"OOOOOOOKay."

The only other person in the room, Deca-Commander Tomosof looked a bit puzzled. "What was that about Lala?"

She looked at him, smiled and then walked towards his desk. Well she gave him THE walk. Even wearing a military uniform, her hips hypnotically swung as she walked. Her ample bust bounced so much that it took every bit of willpower for Tomosof to not have his head bob to their movement. Finally reaching his desk and leaning against it, Lala put one finger on his chin and with a minimal amount of effort pushed up. Tomosof's body obeyed the orders that the finger was giving him and he stood. Lala kissed him very slowly and he returned that slow and sensual kiss.

When they finally separated, Lala asked "Do you get it now?"

"I think so." Tomosof replied with a smile.

"Good!" Lala said as she got off the desk and straighten her uniform "I have been away for six months and we have some time to make up for!" She then walked to the door with the same swing in her hips. This time, looking from the rear, it was much more...inviting.

"Year dear" was all Tomosof said as he followed his lover out the door and to their shared quarters.

* * *

To say that Lafiel and Jinto were exploring new territory would be an understatement. This was beyond what happen at the promotion ceremony. Then it was a public acknowledgement of their relationship. This was a vow to have children and Lafiel made it more so by declaring that she would only share her genes with Jinto. Although the ABH do not have marriage this was as close to such a commitment as possible. With Lafiel it was ironclad.

For now it was like a scene from 'Here to Eternity'...well they were wearing uniforms and not bathing suits...and they weren't in the middle of the surf...and it was not Hawaii but a military base and former penal colony. But you get the drift.

Their lips slowly parted and Lafiel just rested her head on Jinto's chest. "Wow" was said in sync. Follow by a little giggle.

"I have been wanting to hear that for a long time Jinto"

"I was thinking of when to ask. With everything that has happen, this was the best place. I might have asked you back then.." stopping to gather his thoughts " but that would have been too soon. When I thought that I would not see you again, I made a vow to not regret not telling you how I feel about you. "

Lafiel lifted her head then crossed her arms across Jinto's chest and then lowered her chin back on her arms so that they were looking at each other.

"Lafiel, you are more important to me than anything in this universe. More than Martine, more than my title, more than your title, more than all of the ABH and landers combined. "

"I have tried to deny this for a long time Jinto. It was when you were called away on your mission that I realized what you meant to me. I do not want to be without you ever. I want a family with you. " She kissed him deeply again.

When they separated it was Jinto "Yes" stopping for a brief moment and then smirking "my precious princess"

"Baka" she said softly and then they kissed again. This time Jinto moved and they turned with Lafiel ending up on her back with Jinto on top. Abhs were a passionate race. Their relationships were hot, heavy and steamy. Lafiel was at that stage where she wanted to release all of her passion to Jinto and he was in a similar frame of mind.

When they stopped they looked at each other and knew there was no going back. It was Jinto that made the first suggestion "we need to get off this beach"

"I believe there are some accommodations for overnight guests here. Going back to the Heirbyrsh is not an option."

"Ummmmm" is the only sound that came from Jinto. They both quickly stood up and brushed the sand from their uniforms. Hand in hand, they ran up the beach to the administrative building. At the wall that separated the beach from the coast road, Lafiel stopped and looked back over the beach. The Lobnas sun was setting in the horizon. Darkness was encompassing the area but that last burst of sunlight caused shades of red and orange and yellow all along the horizon. It was everything that Jinto described and more.

Holding him close she said "Stunning" and then they continue to run to the administrative building.

* * *

There are times when you wake up that your mind has not caught up with what your eyes are seeing. It is a momentary lack of any type of thought. That is condition that Jinto found himself that next morning. He was laying on his left side and his eyes opened and the images they relayed to his brain did not generate anything. Eventually his brain started to catch up. First with just one word statements 'wall...door...painting...'. Then it evolved into multiple words linked together 'comfortable bed...silky sheets...soft pillows..'. Before you knew it he was making complete statements.

'This is not my room on the Heirbyrsh.' Was the first statement that came to his head. Then 'this is a nice bed'. He stretch and turn onto his back. 'That is a nice ceiling. Definitely not the Heirbyrsh.' Then came the realization and question 'Why am I naked?'. He lifted his head a bit and his eyes went wide open.

There was a picture window at the end of the room that looked over the ocean. You could catch a glimpse of the sunrise but that was not what got his attention. In the middle of the view was Lafiel and she was staring out on the scene before her. He noticed her long straight blue hair and he followed it down from the top of her head to her bu... 'OH CRAP' he thought 'she's naked too!'. It was then his memory came back and filled in everything that happen from when they left the beach...and he blushed.

* * *

They ran together from the beach to the administrative building. Giggling and laughing like school kids. When they entered the building there was an envelope from Lala waiting for them. Simply written ' _Key Card for the Fifteenth floor apartment. Fleet notified of delayed departure...Lala'_. They looked at each other and then went quickly to the banks of elevators at the end of the lobby. Pressing the key for the fifteenth floor and swiping the key card, the elevator made its way up and Lafiel slammed Jinto against a wall and attempted to remove all of the air from his lungs. By the time they made it to the top floor, they were almost out of uniform. Just one step into the room and pieces of their clothes were dropping to the floor with each step towards the large bed that looked out at the picture window that viewed the Lobnas ocean.

Jinto now learned that the stories about ABH passion was not a rumor and now he matched her desire with his own. Until they collapse in total exhaustion sometime later.

* * *

Lafiel looked out over the Lobnas ocean and watched as the night slowly gave way to the light. A smile graced her face as she remembered what had happen. More importantly when she heard those words in her head ,'I want your genes', a chill went down her arms. Those words that she wanted to hear for so long and now finally.

She crossed her arms in a hug as she felt a bit cold and then saw the reflection of Jinto as he rose from the bed to approach her. Putting his arms around her, she felt warm and leaned back into his embrace. Wiggling her hips a bit, she felt his reaction and gave a small laugh.

"Good morning Princess."

"Good morning ba...um.. Count. How are you feeling today?"

"I haven't felt this good in a long...long time. And you?"

She turned around in his arms and placing her hands on his chest "The feeling is similar". Exerting a little pressure with her hands, Jinto was slowly backing up but not releasing his princess. With his legs against the edge of the bed, he pulled his princess into a kiss and they stayed that way for a while.

"Jinto" when they finally stopped "um..."trying to put her thoughts in order and looking just a little worried "you do know that we cannot have children for a while. With this war and we are both serving in the Labule."

"I know that Lafiel. We will have to wait but I wanted you to know where I stood and my promise to you."

She smiled knowing that. She added "Unlike my father, I do not want any birth secrets. They will know who are their gene donors are and..." trying to find the words that are eluding her but Jinto said "..and I would want both of us to raise our children." A broad smile graced the face of Lafiel as Jinto continued "I know ABH law states that you are responsible for any children we have but I want to be part of this. We have share everything so far. I want to share this with you."

The few times that Lafiel ever shed a tear it was mostly because of Jinto. Now she was threaten with "tears of joy" so the only thing she could do was put a little more pressure on Jinto and he fell backwards on the bed with her firmly in his grasp. Without hesitation, Jinto quickly turned and then Lafiel was now on her back.

"Now my precious imperial princess, I think we need to further explore the concept of sharing genes!"

"Oh Baka... you say the most romantic things."


	11. Chapter 10 - Martine

Note: This chapter took me longer that usual. New job, family commitments and a lack of free time just delayed this.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Martine**

The shuttle that left Lobnas carried a tired Admiral and Kilo-Commander to the Heirbyrsh. When they woke up in the morning they gave each other a warm smile. There was a realization that now their relationship has now become deeper. Promises were made and the hope for a family together stood in their future like a beacon to reach.

It did take some time for Lafiel and Jinto to dress and make their way to the shuttle. Noting the broken lamp in the room caused Lafiel to blush and Jinto to ask Tomasof to sent any repair bills to the Heirbyrsh supply officer, Nelson. For now, they sat next to each other in the passenger compartment of the shuttle. Talking about whatever came to mind in the short time they had until they reached the fleet.

"Jinto..?" Lafiel asked.

"Yes Lafiel."

"When we are back on the Heirbyrsh..." sounding a bit hesitant.

Jinto turned to look at her and held her hand. Seeing the red in her cheeks, he knew she was going to ask something personal but she was embarrassed...even considering everything they did the prior night...and early this morning. "You can say anything you want Lafiel." he added in a soft voice.

"um...would you find it acceptable if we share quarters on the Heirbyrsh?" she completed her thought.

A big smile came across his face and he quickly gave her a kiss and responded "I would be happy to share your quarters. I would love for your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up...my precious princess."

"Baka" and she returned the kiss. However, they had to stop the public displays of affection because the shuttle docked with the flagship of the Futune scouting fleet and their roles were now Admiral and Chief-of-Staff.

* * *

Teal Clint was sorting through a small pile of papers. All of them from cabinet members and most of them, according to Teal, had idiotic and repetitive questions for Jinto. _'Can you guarantee that the empire will not invade?' 'Will the empire allow Martine to have their own spacecraft?' 'Will you give Martine control of the depot?'_

If it wasn't for the fact that this would be a serious meeting, he would be laughing out loud. It would appear that the Finance Minister, Frederick Seller, had valid questions concerning permanently stationing trade ships in the system. Teal was afraid that Jinto would tear them apart. Remembering how Rock Lynn was, Jinto was similar in his belief on how Martine could benefit being part of the empire. What worried Teal was that Jinto is a much more personable and friendlier person than Rock. With his smile and attitude, he could come across as your best friend from school yet he became a tough negotiator. SoSo, he sat in his office waiting the three weeks before Jinto would arrive with the Futune scouting fleet.

That was another issue.

Although he would not say it overtly, behind Jinto was the military power of the empire and a direct line to the empress. He knew that he would not flaunt it or use that connection but the cabinet would never believe that. Fear was never logical.

So he sat in his office and stared out his window. The midday sun, on Martine, was high in the sky. Today was eclipse day. It occurred twice a month. It was not the Martine moon, Signus, that was the focus of the eclipse it was the depot. Ever since the depot was built, people would always notice a dark spot that would travel in front of the sun twice a month. Yet now that the depot had expanded to triple its original size, that spot grew and the citizens of Martine noticed and they called the police and government looking for explanations, when it was first noticed.

Officially it was call "Depot Eclipse Day" but in reality, most people referred to it as "The Hyde Eclipse". A recognition on the importance of the Hyde depot and who was up there looking down. As Teal looked at the depot slowly moving across the face of the sun, there were three monitors turned on in his office. Two of them were set to the state sanctioned broadcast channel but the third, the Martine Independent Channel(MIC) was a recently formed independent channel that annoyed the hardliners.

In order to separate them from the other two channels, they received permission from the depot to permanently station a crew aboard in order to give regular reports. Jinto had approved it just so the planet was kept aware of what was happening and try to promote a better view of the empire. Slowly it did have its affect. When the new additions were added to the depot, MIC spent a week transmitting stories from the depot. It became highly rated and compromised the government's position. Not the least of the problems were that the people of Martine saw friends or family members working and enjoying their time on the depot.

Indirect subversion.

* * *

It would take two weeks for the Futune to travel from the Lobnas system to the Hyde system. In that interim, it becomes like most time on ships during wartime. Drills followed by paperwork followed by more drills with long stretches of boredom. Yet two people found a personal way to relieve the boredom and stress that follow the fleet. They shared time with each other.

Within an hour of returning to the Heirbyrsh, Lafiel requested that the supply officer officially relocate the Chief-of-Staff to the quarters of the Admiral. Lafiel used that language however Kilo-Commander Nelson picked up on the meaning and did not ask the embarrassing "then where would the Admiral reside?" It did not take long for the entire fleet to find out what had happened. The ABHs allowed "involved" crew members to share quarters. It was just who these two were that made this notable.

For the duration of the trip, Lafiel and Jinto woke up together. They shared their meals together but usually in the ships mess hall. Being the flagship of the fleet, it had the best equipped mess but having private meals, unless you were in sickbay, was frowned upon by the ABH. TSo the crew of the Heirbyrsh became accustomed to see the Admiral and Chief together and they became somewhat comfortable with their relationship being public. At least it was a good learning experience before they faced the imperial court at Lakfakalle. Jinto was also trying to teach Lafiel how to speak Martinese. There was a method to this madness.

One day they were just waking up. Bodies intertwined. It was the way they were. Smiling at each other as they opened their eyes and then a deep kiss. It was the honeymoon phase without the marriage. Then the obvious question from Lafiel. "Do you believe that this will help the empire?"

Caressing the cheek of his princess "I have no doubt. Just the fact that Martine will learn that a princess of the empire has made the effort to learn their language will at least make them reconsider their resistance. All I am looking for is a crack."

"And you think enough will find out about this?" she questioned.

"No doubt. Since we allowed that broadcast station on the Depot, there have been continuous stories about the depot and the empire sent down to the planet. It may be only the third rated channel but enough people view it to make an impact." responded Jinto. Then he continued "Then I found out their initial broadcast from the depot for one week even surpassed the official channels. We are looking to make a dent. A complete reversal is too much to ask for."

"So" Lafiel responded with a smirk "you are using me to endear yourself with Martine?" She moved her hips a bit noticing a physical response from Jinto.

"Well..I um..." Jinto was having a difficult time concentrating "in a roundabout way, well yes. You do not have to do this."

"My Baka" as she pulled him close "I love doing this. I believe it is time that Martine embrace the empire as I do you. There will be no harm to them and perhaps we can remove the stigma from your father's action."

"That would be great, if possible" responded Jinto. "I only wish..."

"Wish what?" asked Lafiel.

"I wish that I could bring you down and show you my planet. It has been a long time and there are so many things I wanted to see."

"One day my love, one day." and she gave him a long and deep kiss. As the kiss ended "In the meantime we need to dress and report for duty, Chief-of-Staff."

"Yes Admiral, would you like to go first..." his comment was terminated when Lafiel jumped off the bed and started to drag Jinto towards the bathroom.

"I believe" she said with a twinkle in her eye "that we need to conserve water on this ship."

"There is no water problem onboard the...ugh!" and with that the door to the bathroom closed and our two lovers conserved water in the shower.

* * *

In the Nova Sicily star system, delegates from the three members of the alliance were gathering in an emergency conference. Hania, which had been a member at the alliance's inception, was no longer participating due to the truths revealed about the start of the ware. However, they did send Ambassador Taroun and his assistant Kuihan to convey details about what happen on Delta Four and the reaction of the ABH empire and Hania's displeasure that this occurred.

The reports had been spreading like wildfire. Not only did Hania sent detail reports to the three members, the United Mankind, Alcont and the Sovereign Union, but also graphic details. When the empire then released Lafiel's uncensored report, it would be natural that it would also reach the various star systems under control of the Alliance. The United Mankind had hoped to limit the damage but that was not the case.

It ended up a shouting match with Alcont and the Sovereign Union against the United Mankind. The threat to the alliance was real.

"Hania" as Ambassador Taroun was concluding his speech "left the alliance because of the way that the United Mankind started this war. We appear to be vindicated by these latest revelations. The details have spread throughout our system and at this point we feel that the ABH would be better allies than the UMK. That not only states volumes about what the ABH are but also what the UMK is not. We have been instructed to tell you that when Mister Kuihan and I leave, not only will our personages be leaving but also Hania. Perhaps one day we may come together again."

With that the ambassadors left the remaining alliance members to sort out their issues.

* * *

Teal Clint was sitting in his office reviewing the numerous documents and requests that pass through every day. For the president of the planet, it was not an overly large office. Enough to have one desk with the associated electronic equipment and three guess chairs. The flag of Martine hanged on a staff over his right shoulder. There was a pair of couches and several upholstered chairs surrounding a small table for larger group discussions. Off to his left were a wall of video monitors. Each monitor had one of the major three broadcast stations as well as a couple of the minor entertainment stations. There were four monitors on his secretary's office so that he could see who was waiting to come in and talk to him. Also, in that office, was the obligatory side door so he would leave the complex without having to walk through the main halls...an escape route.

Yet now he was concentrating on one monitor, the one locked on the MIC (Martine Independent Channel) station. It had interrupted normal broadcasting to show the arrival of an ABH fleet, the Futune. Teal knew they were coming but to have their arrival broadcast so openly defeated the purpose of trying to have a subdue meeting with Jinto.

As much as this aggravated him, he did manage to send a text message to his wife, Lina.

'Lina, look at MIC now. Jinto is arriving.'

* * *

Lina Clint was having a morning get together with some of the spouses of various cabinet ministers and department heads. It was a weekly occurrence with different groups of people. Although the government would argue vocally about planet policies and direction, Lina thought that having civil conversations with the spouses would help mitigate the political hostilities.

Sitting in a café with eight others, it was a pleasant morning. Ellen Trammel. The wife of the interior secretary and her best friend, of all the spouses, was there. Mary Coleman, wife of the Interior Minister, and Frederick Puglia, husband of the Commerce Minister Julia Puglia, was also part of this group. Of course, Mary tended to be a bit less personable than the rest of the spouses but was almost expected being married to the Interior Minister.

Yet now Lina was reading the message from Teal. The excitement on her face was noticeable and gathered a couple of comments from those around her. She ignored the questions and asked the café owner if the monitor could be switched to the MIC station. That was no problem although Mary Coleman did mumble under her breath. That was expected since she was also, like her husband, not a fan of the Depot and she suspected why Lina was so excited.

" _This is Luis Morales of MIC at the Hyde Station bringing you the arrival of an ABH fleet live for the first time!_ "

* * *

For Luis Morales this was the story he was waiting for. He spent the past couple of months reporting on various parts of the depot. In fact, he started calling the place the "Hyde Space Station". Which annoyed the planet authorities to no end. Now an ABH fleet was approaching! Not only that but the commander was an ABH princess and the chief of staff was Count Hyde himself. If rumors were correct they were a couple. This was the chance he was waiting for.

' _Don't screw this up Luis_ ' he kept telling himself. Repeating it over and over like some sort of mantra.

Suddenly over his headphones came a "Luis what is going on out there?" He was so mesmerized by watching the fleet that he forgot to talk. A major issue for an on-air reporter.

"Sorry about that." He responded "As you can see the Heirbyrsh, flagship of the fleet, is approaching dock number one. We are here on the observation deck over the docks and watching at the ship approaches. This is one of the heavy cruisers in the fleet and they have seen quite a bit of action recently."

The images broadcasted were of the Heirbyrsh slowly maneuvering into the dock. Behind it the rest of the fleet scattering to the various docks, both attached to the station and those on independent nodes. Half of the fleet was reforming to head towards the Vorash system. With the limitations that Martine had on visitors from the empire, it was felt that half of the Futune would have shore leave at Vorash.

Then Luis added "we are at the access gate at this dock and are awaiting the admiral. I have been granted just a few moments to ask questions."

As the image pulled back, you saw station master Samson along with his technical advisor Paveryua and provisional civilian administrator Paul Colbert. Seelnay, as always, was just behind them perpetually jumping waiting for her chance to see the princess again. There was quite a crowd around the dock waiting to see the admiral and the count. After all, it is not every day that you can meet a future empress of the empire or the man for which most of them owe their livelihoods for.

* * *

The computer, onboard the Heirbyrsh, announced that the docking tube has been secured and pressurized. The door on the warship then shook and slowly opened. Lafiel and Jinto had a direct view of the dock and all of the people there.

"Jinto" Lafiel said with a bit of hesitation "I would feel better going into battle than this."

He put his hand softly on her shoulder "Lafiel, you have been getting better at these social events. Just take it easy and smile. You are better at this than you realize." He dropped his hand and then held Lafiel's. Giving her a squeeze and a warm smile. "As empress you need to smooze with a lot of different people".

Turing to look at him with a look of annoyance "Say that again and you may need to visit sick bay!"

"Yes, my precious imperial princess."

"Baka!" was her response and a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

From the screen, Lina saw an image of the gate and a long clear tube that connected the dock with the Heirbyrsh. Suddenly she saw blue…blue hair….it had to be the princess. Behind the blue hair was someone with brown hair. Her Jinto!

Lina had tears rolling down her cheeks but no one at the table notice. They, as well as everyone in the café, were glued to the screen. Watching something that had never occurred. The peaceful arrival of an ABH fleet to the Hyde system. As Lafiel and Jinto exited the gate, a broad smile came across Lina. Her boy was almost home. 'I need to get up there' was the one thought going across her mind.

Ellen finally noticed, leaned over to give Lina a handkerchief to wipe the tears and whispered "There is a daily shuttle up to the station. If he can't come down here why don't you…."

Lina turned to her friend smiled and nodded. Ellen continued "and maybe I will tag along too!"

Both laughed while planning their small act of subversion.

* * *

After greeting Samson, Paveryua and the rest of the dignitaries there, the reporter from MIC was standing nearby ready to explode waiting for his chance. When the signal came Lafiel and Jinto turned and let his have his moment.

"Admiral…um your highness" Luis started speaking in very broken Baronh. It was then that Lafiel raised her hand to stop him and then she spoke in almost perfect Martinese.

"Sir, I can speak Martinese quite well." Looking to Jinto "I had an excellent teacher. Also, please call me Admiral."

"Yes Admiral" as he returned back to speaking in Martinese and the risk of an intergalactic incident greatly reduced. "How long are you planning to be in the Hyde system?"

"Perhaps two weeks. This fleet needs some rest and my chief of staff has some business with the station and perhaps with the planetary government."

"Will you be spending any time on Martine?"

Jinto was about to answer but Lafiel lightly put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. Continuing to look into his eyes she said "I would like to see the planet. My chief-of-staff has told me so much about it. However, as long as he cannot step foot on Martine, I feel that I cannot and I do not believe that the government would want me." They continued to look and smile at each other.

Jinto blinked and looking at Luis said "We may end up taking the remainder of the fleet to Vorash. Shore leave at the station will be good but I think most of the crews want to feel solid ground. Even the Abh crewmembers tend to like the various planets we visit"

* * *

Lina turned to Ellen and said, "If they will not let him down here, then we are going to make a trip later this week."

Ellen just nodded to Lina.

* * *

In his office, Teal was staring at the video monitor and laughing. 'Touché' he thought to himself. 'Rock would be so proud of you.'

Turning to the cabinet members sitting in his office "The ball is now in our court. How do we respond without sounding like a bunch of idiots!"

The silence was deafening.

* * *

Half of the Futune's ships had departed for the Vorash system. The rest remained in the Hyde system. It took the bulk of the first day to secure all of the remaining ships and arrangements. Temporary sleeping quarters were already set up in the military section. Simple bunks and rooms depending upon the rank and requirements of each crew member. Of course, the crews rotated a watch on each ship daily.

However, for someone like Lafiel and Jinto, their quarters were somewhat more…. expansive. Samson made sure that a large apartment, several rooms to be exact, were dedicated to the family of Count Hyde. Present and future. At the moment that meant only one person, Jinto. Being warned beforehand, he had Lafiel and Jinto's baggage moved to that apartment. He also did not tell Seelnay about those arrangements.

"Pleeeeeeeese princess, may I draw a bath for you?" came the ever-constant question from Seelnay.

Like a mountain being worn away by erosion, Lafiel gave up and agreed. It took Seelnay all of twenty minutes to get the answer she wanted. At the doorway, she stopped and with a confused look on her face said "But this is Count Hyde's apartment. Where is the princess going to stay?"

They walked in with a smirk on their faces while Seelnay just registered confusion. After they walked into the apartment, Jinto put his arm around Lafiel's waist and pulled here close. Not five feet in front of Seelnay, they looked into each other's eyes and then deeply kissed…making some interesting noises. Seelnay was dumbstruck. She stood there with her mouth opening and closing but with no sound being made. She was there at the promotion ceremony and saw…'oh kay' she thought 'this changes things'.

She cleared her throat to get their attention "Count Hyde, the bath is only for the princess! If you want one, I suggest that you talk to Samson! Princess, in five minutes I'll be ready." Seelnay then turned and headed straight towards the bathroom.

Jinto and Lafiel just stood in each other's arms and stared as Seelnay walked away. It was Samson that quietly walked up behind them and said.

"Don't even think it."

* * *

For the crew members of the fleet, a space station can offer amenities and diversions that are never available aboard a warship. This station now had the capacity to house ten thousand permanent residents and almost half as many temporary. This meant that there were plenty of shops and cafes from Martine and around the empire that could interest anyone. Jinto and Samson made sure that there were parks and recreational areas throughout the station. It was a city and Jinto wanted to ensure that people wanted to be there.

In one spot, near Jinto's apartment, was a small park called the "Enchanted Woods". It was an attempt to created a small version of the enchanted forests that made up Martine's most famous landmark and one of Jinto's favorite places when he was a child. It also served as a bit of advertising for the landscaping company that wanted to expand from Martine throughout the empire.

Jinto was sitting on a bench in this particular park with Lafiel. Both were reviewing paper and documents as part of their normal life. Lafiel was taking care of requests from the palace and Jinto was dealing with the needs of the station. They sat under the rainbow canopy created by the trees. The trunk of these trees was devoid of branches. Only at the top did the branches spread out horizontally. With a grove of trees, the effect was almost as if you were under a living roof. The light above dappled through the leaves giving the effect of a morning mist. The leaves themselves were multi-colored, a result of the genetic tinkering of Martine's horticulturists. Long strips of moss hung down from these branches. Giving the entire area a mystical aura. It only gave a small impression of how the forests in Martine are.

Lafiel was enjoying the time here. Probably more peaceful than anything at the capital. She made a mental note to tell her father and the empress the need to make such an area at the palace. For now, they sat there enjoying their time together, working and waiting.

Waiting for Samson and the provisional civilian administrator, Paul Colbert, to arrive. Although Samson had hired Paul to handle the civilian administration of the space station, Jinto needed to interview and approve the choice. He was the boss of everyone at the station. So the three of them found some chairs and sat together. Lafiel was off a way still sitting on the bench but could hear the entire conversation. Her hearing was legendary and infamous among the ABH.

"So, Samson had told me that you need to be on the planet this weekend for your sister's wedding?" was the question Jinto asked halfway through this "interview". It was an odd "interview" from Paul's perspective. It tended to be more of an informal conversation than anything resembling a job interview. They talked about their childhood and their lives up to that point. Paul learned more about Jinto in those few minutes than he had previously. Likewise, the same for Jinto had gathered more than what he learned from Samson.

"Yes sir. I am to be one of the groomsmen for my future brother-in-law."

"Please try to call me Jinto. I am not fond of "Sir" or "Count". Will it be a large wedding?"

"She is my only sister sir…..um….Jinto. She wants, to quote her, a "kick-ass" wedding. So yeah it will be big and my father will lose the rest of his hair."

Small chuckles came from the three knowing what would entail for Paul's father.

Jinto continued "I will probably have to meet with the government this weekend on the floating platform. You can come with me on the station's transport and not have to wait for the daily one. "

"Thank you Jinto. That would be a great help."

"No problem but…" Jinto looked at Lafiel and she gave an inquisitive look back as if asking 'what is it?' "I may ask a favor of you and your sister."

"Sure, just ask." Paul stopped and then asked the question that had been bugging him for a while "So do I have the job?"

Laughing "Of course you do! Samson trusts you and had said good things about how you handled everything at the stations. I wanted to talk to you and feel comfortable. In that regards you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you sir."

Samson finally said "I told you there was nothing to worry about. So let's get going there is some paperwork we need to finish up."

They left and as Lafiel walked up to Jinto she asked "What favor do you have to ask him and his sister?"

Jinto just smiled at her and started "Well…"

* * *

"Sir, we have an incoming call from the Hyde Depot. It is Count Hyde wanting to talk with you." It was the call that Teal was expecting and in some regards dreading. Although the ruling government, on the planet, wanted to talk to Jinto concerning various issues, Teal was worried about the repercussions of those talks. People were now viewing the empire in a positive light and it would only get more so. Jinto was as formidable as his father was. Yet since he had such a pleasant and friendly personality, he could deal with people on a much different level than his father. It didn't hurt that behind him stood the power of the imperial throne.

So Teal took a deep breath and turned on his video conference center to talk with Jinto.

"Hello Jinto" Teal said to the image on his screen "you are looking well."

"Thank you, Teal" Jinto said with a broad smile "Life has been treating me well. You look good and how is Lina doing?"

"Lina is sad that she does not get a chance to see you. I convinced her not to travel to find you because of the war zones that you operate in and that is making it worst for her. When you meet with the government, she will be there and you can spend some time together. Maybe she can spend a couple of days at the station."

Jinto had a sad look on his face as Teal talked about Lina but then he looked up and asked "The station? What no depot anymore?"

Teal laughed "Yeah I have to admit you have a fully functioning space station not just a fuel depot. I cannot turn a blind eye to the obvious." Both of them then laughed. "Also, I do miss you as well."

"Well the three of us can spend some time on the platform. By the way, would you be ready for this weekend? The sooner the better."

"I will send you the confirmation later. Is the princess coming as well?"

"Well that is a question I want to ask…well actually it is a request…..maybe a favor." Jinto could see the confused look on Teal's face. Continuing "You see our civil administrator will be coming down to attend his sister's wedding."

"Yes, the Colbert wedding. Lina and I were invited because Lina is a close friend of Claire Colbert but I could not attend. You know my image and the fact that their son works for Count Hyde." He emphasized the ending by making it sound snooty.

"Okay enough of that. I know that I am not allowed on the planet but you never said that an ABH was not allowed. So, I am asking if an ABH from the station would be granted permission to witness a wedding on Martine."

"An ABH? Just any old ABH?" Teal teased.

"Let's say a representative of the imperial government."

Teal questioned "A representative of….."

"Okay damnit!" Jinto interrupted "Lafiel! I am asking if the government will allow Lafiel to attend the Colbert wedding?"

"Awfully sensitive about this. Aren't we? Is it that important to you?"

"Yes, it is. Well she is that important to me."

"I heard rumors about her promotion ceremony and something about her chief of staff. But you want her to see a wedding?"

"Yeah to see how it is done there."

"What do you.." Teal stopped for a while and thought for a while and then "Jinto this is serious."

"Yes, Teal it is." Looking at the man that was more of a father to him than his biological father "Under different circumstances and if this was on Martine, then you and Lina would be meeting a daughter-in-law."

The smile on Teal's face spoke volumes "We have a meeting this afternoon and I will give you back an answer tonight."

* * *

 **\- CONFIDENTIAL -**

 **Message:** To Count Jinto Hyde at Hyde Space Station

 **Reference:** Meeting with President Teal Clint and Cabinet

 **Body:** Meeting will occur on the orbiting platform at 11 AM local time this Saturday. Arrive via corridor 3C by 10 AM. Notify security gate 10 prior to departure. You will be allocated unlimited time to remain at the platform.

Request for guest access to the planet surface has been approved. Security to be arranged by presidential security office. The first lady, Lina Clint, will accompany the guest to the Colbert wedding and reception. No public announcement of this visit will be made.

Office of the President of the Planet Martine.

* * *

The transportation shuttle between the planet Martine and the Hyde station departs three times a day. There are two shuttles, one leaves the planet and the other leaves the station at the same time. There is a spare at each location to handle emergencies and VIPs. Today the VIPs are the Princess and the Count. These two, along with Paul Colbert, Seelnay and a small security detail, left the Hyde station at 6AM planetary time. The trip would take three hours to complete. Afterwards Paul Colbert will participate in his sister's wedding and Lafiel has been given permission to attend. Seelnay, well lets say that she wants to protect the princess, being a vassal of Debus, yet more importantly she was the date of Paul Colbert.

* * *

The floating platform is somewhat of a misnomer. It uses a combination of mechanical engines and gravitational magnets to maintain a constant distance from the surface of Martine and close to Grandon City. The energy to keep it in position was significant yet it had to be maintain so that the daily shuttles to and from the Hyde Station had a place to land.

It would have been easier to have a space platform like in the Deltoke system but the attitude of the government in Martine prohibited that.

Now a VIP shuttle was approaching the floating platform. Waiting for them was the president of Martine, Teal Clint, the cabinet and several spouses including Lina Clint. Off to the left side of the platform were chairs arranged in a circular formation. Jinto had insisted on this and that no tables were to be part of the setup. Hopefully this will lead to a less formal meeting. On the right side were several vertical craft that took brought people up to the platform from the access point on the planet. Because of the constantly moving nature of the platform, no fixed vertical lift tubes could be constructed.

Lafiel stared out of one of the side windows and saw everyone gathered. It she was to meet with Teal and the cabinet, there would be no problem. It was Jinto's request that she witnesses a wedding ceremony that brought about fear. Such social events were still caused trepidation in her. Although she had gotten better in the past couple of years, with Jinto's help, it did not come naturally for her. Unlike her father that almost relished in social events. Maybe a reason why he did not rise up in the ranks to challenge Dusanyu to become the next emperor.

* * *

"Lafiel, are you ready." Asked Jinto.

"Yes, yet I am relying on Seelnay" she looked over her shoulder at one who she has come to trust "and to Lina to assist" as she let out a deep breath. "I am also curious on these lander traditions and to be a tool in my love's scheme."

Jinto gave he a look of surprised and replied "what …who…me? How could you think.."

"Jinto, do not get yourself all worked up. I can read you better than anyone else. " She looked at him and her mouth was upturned somewhere between a smile and a smirk. Placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it every so slightly "I know you really want me to experience this but I also know that you have been trying to get Martine to accept the ABH and having me there could only help."

"But..I …" getting nervous that he was so transparent to her.

"Do not worry" Lafiel continued "I am looking forward to this and to spend some time with Lina."

It was not Jinto's turn to exhale. "I am glad you are fined with that. It you change your mind, just tell me."

"Do not worry Jinto" as the shuttle's door opened and as they were just about to exit "after all if we lived on Martine, she would be meeting her daughter-in-law!" Now Jinto definitely saw a smirk and quickly Lafiel gave a quick kiss on the cheek as they departed the shuttle.

* * *

Martine does not get many important visitors requiring a formal reception. In the case of the Count and especially of the princess, protocol demanded it. Even though the government was antagonistic against the empire, these actions were needed. SoSo, with Teal Clint and the Martine cabinet, and their spouses, on the platform, Count Jinto Hyde and Princess Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun Lafiel walked down the platform to meet the government officials.

Although this was a formal reception, Jinto only agreed to this if they could have an informal meeting. In that regards Jinto was wearing dark trousers over brown boots and an open collar green shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. Lafiel, because of the wedding, was in a long light green dress that reached her ankles with long sleeves. It was a tight-fitting dress so that her figure was on display, not that Jinto minded. She kept her hair in a high ponytail and wore a fancy alpha with a green precious stone in the center. It almost gave the sense of a tiara.

The Martine officials were dress in what would be considered "business casual". All neat and proper, much in the setting of how this meeting was to occur. Lina was a bit more formal wearing a long lilac dress with a high waist. The media made sure to remark on all of this. Oh yeah, the media was invited. Teal had quietly contacted each of the major media groups so that this would be presented to the planet. And they jumped at the chance. Jinto noticed them, in the background, and smile to himself.

'This might go better than I hoped' he thought to himself.

* * *

It was after the formal greetings that Lina was able to come up to Jinto. Both stood looking at each other for a couple of minutes but couldn't move. A handshake seemseems so trivial. When it appearsseem that she had enough, looking directly into his eyes, with a forcefulness that most did not see witness, she said "Jinto Lynn! Get over here and give me a hug!"

He put his arms around her and squeezed to make up for the years they had been apart. "I really missed you and Teal, Lina".

"and I missed you….son." she looked into his eyes and he saw the tears that threaten to ruin the makeup she had put on. The citizens of Martine saw the tender moment when the first lady of the planet gave a heartfelt hug to Count Hyde, the sworn enemy and son of the traitor. The broadcasters tried to explain what was happening but, in the end, they just said it was a case of a family that was seeing each other after a long absence. They let the images speak for themselves.

Soon enough, Paul Colbert needed to get to his sister's wedding. So, he, Seelnay, Lina and Lafiel left the platform in one craft towards the surface where several uusias and a security detail were awaiting.

* * *

The site was a building on the outskirtsat the edge of Grandon city. It was nestled at the edge of the Martine's enchanted forest. At first, Lafiel sat in the uusia and started at the forest. Even the modest version at the station was paled in comparison with this. A fully mature forest with trees towering into the sky. The various colors were brilliant and the dripping mosses, from the canopy, just enhanced the fairy tale quality of the scene.

She sat there for several minutes before Lina spoke and said "This is the pride of every citizen of Martine. We nurture and protect this forest as a memorial for those before us and to everyone that will come in the future".

"It would be a shame" Lafiel answered "if anything destructive would happen here." She then something unusual for her, she held Lina's hand and looking into eyes said "I know now all the reasons why Jinto loves his home and misses it every day."

"Dare I say, princess, that this love also extends to outside this planet." As they looked at each other for a few seconds, they broke into slight giggles.

"Well if we are done here" said Seelnay "I think we have to get inside so we can find seats and Paul can get with the groom".

"Yeah", Paul added "plus I have to talk to my sister. I told her that I was brining extra guests. Just not whom they were."

"I hope she likes surprises." Lina laughed.

As Paul stepped out of the uusia, he noticed the guests standing around the entrance waiting to get in. It was when Seelnay exited that the cat-calls started. Not to say that it was unexpected considering she was attractive and wearing a little black dress.

"What did you have to pay her to be your date?" said his best friend Fred Paulson.

"Shut up you idiot" he jokingly responded "It's my natural charm and personality that captured her!".

"Careful desk jockey" came from Seelnay "or that natural charm and personality will end up being bruised and in pain" as she came close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

All conversation ended as Lina exited the uusia. She was recognized immediately and no one expected someone of her stature to attend. What caused an absolute lack of noise was when Lafiel walked out. Since no one there had ever seen an ABH up close, this was a shock to everyone. She looked at the crowd and saw the looks on their faces, mouths open in shock and perhaps some of the younger males leering at her. She held her stature as a proud ABH princess, faced the crowd and simply nodded her head in recognition.

A middle-aged woman approached and Paul introduced her "Princess, this is my mother Claire Colbert." He started..then "Mom, this is princess Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun Lafiel. She is also Admiral Abriel of the fleet now at the station."

"Um…um….." Claire did not know what to actually say. An ABH, abet a very beautiful ABH was right in front of her and now her son used the term princess and admiral to refer to that one person. Her life on Martine had never prepared her for this.

Lafiel noticed the hesitation and then in perfect Martinese "Although your son did invite me, I will understand if my presence will be a distraction to this ceremony."

Gathering her wits and realizing that Lafiel spoke better than most on Martine "No..no…um…"

"Admiral" said Lafiel.

Claire continued "Admiral." She said with a smile "We would be honored if you would remain and be a part of my daughter's wedding." Taking a deep breath "You also speak our language very well."

Lafiel looked at Lina with a smile and said "I had a very good teacher."

By now, word of an ABH princess had gotten to the bride and she, with her father, peeked out of one of the windows of the side rooms. "Damn Dad" said Kendra Colbert "this wedding will lead off the news tonight! I'll have to thank Paul later."

"Are you sure dear?" Her father questioned.

"YEAH!" she exclaimed "I'll be the first bride on Martine to have an ABH princess as a guest! No one else can ever say that! Let's get this wedding going!"

* * *

"What do you want from me?" said an exasperated Jinto at the Martine cabinet. The conversation just went around in circles never accomplishing anything.

"We want true independence."

"It is not going to happen"

"We want our own trading ships."

"It is not going to happen"

"We want the space station to be dismantled."

"It is definitely NOT going to happen."

"We want true independence."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH"

After an hour of this, Jinto had enough. Noticing that Teal was just as frustrated as he was with the questions, questions, he stood up and addressed the group.

"The relationship that Martine has with the empire and myself will remain. We have no intentions of interfering with the government. If any conflicts on the planet spill out into space and interferes with empire, then they will react and it will be forceful. I, on the other hand, will be sad if any conflict happens on Martine. " Looking at Teal "I have fond memories of being raised here. I always wanted to return to see my old home….my old room. To stroll through the enchanted forests and to remember those places that I enjoyed so much."

He then addressed the group again "I decided that separating myself from Martine was the best for the planet. The space port will remain since it does help the people here and it my main source of income. I do need to make a living somehow and a military career will not suffice. Your relationship with me and the empire has become a model that other new systems wish to use. The empress is pleased that we have been able to handle this civilly. Let us keep this going. " Jinto took a deep breath since he is not use to long speeches. "The only thing I ask is to allow members of the empire to visit Martine. You have allowed the princess a chance I would like to have others come and see this planet that I love."

He then sat down, exhausted. The cabinet members were all looking at each other and then Teal realize that they needed to talk. He turned to Jinto "Count Hyde…I mean Jinto" a small chuckle came from Teal "could you lets us talk for a couple of minutes. There is a nice viewing station near the shuttles."

"I would like that. Tell me when you are ready." He then walked over to the viewing station where the monitors could bring up any number of views of Martine and Jinto enjoyed viewing them all.

* * *

Lafiel spent more time asking questions than anything else. She would switch between Seelnay and Lina. During the ceremony she was fascinated by the whole "father gives the bride away" concept. Since marriage was an unknown event for ABHs, the entire concept overwhelmed her and her two companions spent the bulk of the time answering questions. Although she did see how professing their vows was similar to what she and Jinto had done on Lobnas. Instead of something private, this was a declaration in public to friends and family. Family, another concept that did not have the importance to ABHS as it that it did for landers. Being with Jinto, she could see the benefits of some of these lander's customs and traditions.

Now she was sitting in a large area, similar to some of the reception halls at the palace and several space stations. A party is a party no matter if it's for ABHs, the Labule or landers. That was one thing everyone had in common. So after the married coupled had their first couple of dances, Lafiel decided to offer her congratulations.

Looking at a nervous Kendra and Clark, and in pretty good Martinese, "I wish you all the best for your future and also thank you for allowing me to witness your wedding." She gave a slight bow and handed them a wrapped box.

"No" said Kendra "I want to thank you for coming to our wedding. Clark and I were both surprised and honored by your presence. You have made this extra special." She was introduced to members of both families. Yet there was one young boy that stood behind everyone else. Lafiel's curiosity got the better of her and she looked at Kendra and shook her towards the boy.

"Oh, come over here John" Kendrashe said. "Princess, this is my baby brother John. He wants to join the ABH space fleet and fight heroic battles."

"KENDRAAAAAAA, I am not a baby. I am almost fifteen years old!" John replied as his face glowed a brilliant red.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about,,,,,John" Lafiel replied "There are many reasons why people join the fleet. Just remember that there is a great deal of boredom between these battles."

"Yes, I know. Are you really an admiral also?".

"Yes, I am."

"Do you think that I can ever become an admiral?"

"Well that would take a great deal of work and success. I will be honest with you." Lafiel paused "To have an admiral not be an ABH is very rare but not impossible. You know that Count Hyde happens to be my chief of staff. He may become an admiral but I do not believe he wishes for that."

Looking a bit deflated John finally looks up and continues "I think I will be an admiral."

A smile came across Lafiel's face. She remembers that this was the age when her and Jinto first met and survived those initial harrowing days of the war. Thinking of something special, she reached into her handbag and took out a medallion. Smiling at John she said "To the future Admiral Colbert" that got his attention "I am presenting you with this imperial medallion. Do not lose it. If you ever come to Lakfakalle, present it to one of the imperial chamberlains and they will know to contact me. If I am in the city, then I will give you a personal tour."

John's eyes lit up. "Thank you admiral. I wish I could give you something in return."

"Well" responded Lafiel "it appears that everyone is afraid of me and no one has asked me to danced….so…."

Taking the not so subtle hint, John immediately asked "Admiral would you care to dance with me?" He held out his hand.

Lafiel gently held his hand "I would love to"

ASo for another surprise at the wedding of Kendra Colbert and Clark Kentley, an ordinary fifteen year old John Colbert danced with a princess of the ABH empire. Looks like someone might be very popular at school soon. The six 'o'clock news will probably only have this wedding as its main story.

* * *

Jinto was still standing at the edge of the platform looking at the Martine sun dropping below the western horizon. His thought kept bouncing between wondering how Lafiel was managing and thinking about his past on the planet.

Teal came up beside him and placing his hand on Jinto's shoulder "well I have good news and bad news for you."

"Isn't that always the case? So what is the bad news."

"We do not have a majority that will allow you to step on this planet. It was close but it is still a no-go. I could not vote because of what you are to me and how much Lina would want you to come home. Even if it's one day."

"I appreciate that Teal….so what it the good news then?"

"We unanimously agreed to start talks with the empire. Well we will talk with the Hyde station…you know Samson and then he can pass our conversations along to you."

"That would be a good start but what would these talks deal with?"

"We were thinking that perhaps you could finance and build an orbiting platform like they have at the Deltoke system? You have the financial ability and the station has the technical expertise for this. Martine can partially finance this construction."

"Well that would be good….and….."

"We will negotiate a formal arrangement on visitors to the planet. What requirements are needed, notification and a general set of rules. For everyone including ABHs and the family of the former ruler of the planet." Teal said with a smile. One that was return.

"I definitely would like that." Jinto offered his hand to Teal and they shook.

* * *

On the trip from Martine back to the Hyde station, the four passengers sat in two areas. Seelnay and Paul were snuggled up in the front row. Seelnay's right hand managed find its way inside his shirt and slowly massaging his chest. No words were said but It promised of a more intense activity later.

In the back of the shuttle were Lafiel and Jinto, they too were snuggling but their hands intertwined and their conversation low and very personal.

"Yes, it was a very enjoyable event. The people were pleasant and after the initial surprise I felt very comfortable. Lina was a tremendous help. I now know why you have such feelings towards her. How was your meeting with Teal and the cabinet?"

"It was good." Replied Jinto. "There is the promise of settling all of our issues and maybe regular visits between ABH and Martineese."

"I would like that as well. To visit Martine with you." She pressed his hand a bit and he gave a quick kiss to Lafiel's forehead. "I wish this war was over, there is so much I want to do."

"So do I Lafiel, so do I". Jinto stared out of the shuttle window seeing Martine shrink as they travelled towards the Hyde space station. Dreaming and wishing for happier days.

* * *

 _Note: It may take me a couple more months for the next chapter...at least 6. With summer here and the kids wanting to stay out more, I will try to do my best. Until the next time...thanks for reading._


End file.
